Forces of Attraction
by SweetStories11
Summary: Zutara My own series of oneshots, drabbles, and sometimes poems lol From first kiss, to last kiss, and all in between, you will find every kind of Zutara idea in here!
1. Water Beauty and Fire Beast

**A/N:** So as the summary says, this is my own Zutara filled world of fun, with oneshots (like this), drabbles, and sometimes poems. 

Some sad.

Some happy.

Some funny.

And some serious.

But the only thing that matters is that it's Zutara! Enjoy this collection, which I shall update every so often, and I will try my best to please.

This one shot explains the title I chose for the collection, _Forces of Attraction_. I hope you enjoy it, and the story telling format will probably not be used again lol

I have TONS of great ideas! I hope you enjoy them all!

* * *

**Water Beauty and Fire Beast**

_Somewhere in history, fate was written. Here's how it happened._

Sometimes, it might be considered unnatural to think about someone so much. Then again, when you've just gone through so much, it's hard not to. Aang had said something about his journey to the spirit world. Oh yeah, he met Koh, who told him about how good and evil were in an eternal balance with each other. Opposites always attracted one another, to simply put it.

That fight had been amazing nevertheless. Katara felt so much control and when the fire spread near her face, she felt an exhilarating excitement arise. Zuko had felt it too. His pulse quickened as the ice formed beneath his feet, and as it closed in on him at all sides. Then again, on the tundra, she showed him her awesome power, and he was beaten. It had hurt his pride, but he realized how truly strong she was. Finally Zuko had awoken in time to hear his Uncle's powerful words. Everything was needed for balance in the world; even the fire nation needed the strength of the moon and its watery tide. That was a funny thought, like as if he needed water to live, yeah right.

Right then, both of their eyes closed, and their spirits went loose. Each of them saw it. A magnificent place with every kind of landscape known to man kind. There was a large forest, towering mountains, and a shimmering lake, which lapped its small waves onto the sandy shores. So much of it, just eased their spirits into tranquility, so much that they hadn't known it to be possible. Zuko and Katara walked around. He was up in the mountains, while she was walking along the beach next to the water. Of course, they weren't really there, only their spirits were present. Everything was clam until the winds picked up, and the trees began to sway from side to side. Katara and Zuko couldn't believe their eyes when they saw what happened next.

Clouds began to cover the clear blue sky, and from them, one single cloud emerged. On it was a bald man with a white beard. From the swaying and ruffling of the trees came a woman who had leaves and small flowers growing out of her hair. She too seemed aged. Once she found a solid rock, she sat on it, and patiently waited while the winds died down. The two glanced at each other, and it seemed as if they nodded their heads slightly. Both knew what was coming and they knew it wasn't their place to interfere.

It was somewhere closer to twilight, and the sun was still at a commanding distance in the sky. Although its power was weakened; the old man on the cloud desired his clouds to make it so. The water was unnaturally quiet and still. It too was weakened by the absence of the moon. Everything was equal; everything was balanced. The dead silence of the scene seemed to go on forever, but the old man and the woman and didn't seem to mind it. Something was going to happen all right, and they would wait forever if they had to, to see it happen.

But forever didn't take that long. Out from beneath the water's surface arose a young stunning, and beautiful woman. Her blue robes draped around her with ease and it seemed as if they floated like the water. Her sapphire eyes radiated a coolness that seemed to spring from inside her. They gazed passed the forest and the sky up above, and instead, they locked into the deepness of the mountains. She was expecting something, and it came to her. A young powerful and fearsome looking man strode out form the mountains, with a red glow around him. His robes were heavy and decorated with a deep blood color. The ends were torn and rimmed with blackness. His golden eyes burned like fire, and they focused in on one thing only; her.

The winds picked up again, and the two opposing character were lifted weightlessly into the air. It was almost as if they ran to each other, a somewhat longing following their invisible tracks. But no, instead burning hot flames erupted out of his hands, as hers guided a wave of cold water towards him. It went on and on like this, constant pain and anguish. Their breath turned into gasps for life as suddenly the fighting ceased. They were now feet away from each other, the two young fighters.

The old man from the clouds, and the aged but still beautiful woman, sat there observing, the entire time motionless. They wanted an answer finally after all of this time; they wanted to see who would win. Sapphire burned into gold and the two of them exchanged silent words, which no one ever came to know of. Both of them were tired and each had exerted their powers and strengths until finally it seemed that there was none left. With this new realization, they stepped forward through the air; they wanted to finally end this long war. The old man and woman stood up with fury. This could not happen, the battle had to be fought until one was victorious.

Just as water and fire were to come to a treaty, an invisible force drove them apart. The water beauty tumbled backwards onto the surface of the water, while the fiery beast fell onto a suddenly new form of land that emerged from the water. Each of them stood up but when they desperately tried to go to one another without using force, they were punished once again. Finally they both just stood there facing each other, gazing into the others eyes. The gold didn't have a bright glow to it anymore. Now his eyes brimmed with redness, from the tears the powerful beast shed. Looking at this, her beautiful sapphire eyes were drained of their color and life because of the pain she felt inside.

And then it happened, so unexpected that the pair of elders was flabbergasted to wits end. The waves began to increase in size and soon they were towering behind her, until finally they collapsed onto the beauty, and she became lost within it. The shades of watery blue circled around her in an unending spiral, so that she had no way out of it. The young foe closed his eyes and began to time his breath. Soon fire erupted from a crack in the land. The blazing inferno fell on top of him, but he wasn't the least bit afraid. Similar to his opponent, the fire blazed and surrounded him completely. The elders relaxed. It looked like the two had finally come to their senses, but they didn't let their guard down. They wouldn't allow them to come too near each other.

But as the two swirling powers came closer step by step, it didn't look like they were going to attack one another. Finally the distance shriveled away and the spinning hot flames circled the rotating water. They young beauty now saw the said horrible beast, up close and he smiled at her. Instinctively, their arms reached towards the other, and when their bodies touched, tears ran down both of their cheeks. To them it was a joy; to the elders it was the worst nightmare possible come alive.

The two powers merged together and the fire and water circled them; not even the elder's power could get through to them. The man gathered the woman into this arms and cradled her, while their flaming water engulfed them. It spread and grew; nothing could stop the twisting destruction. They looked into each other's eyes; they were an inch a part now. The two pairs of eyes called out to one another in agony. Finally the agony vanished, as their sorrows spilled into their kiss. The elder's minds raced; catastrophe would be put onto the world, as the two elements would dangerously collide. However, the two secret lovers didn't care about catastrophe; they were finally able to express their true feelings for one another.

As their lips pulled apart, their eyes now shined with a new bravery and courage. Their eyes showed no remorse for what they had done. Instead, they had triumphed. But the elders knew what was to happen. They had tried to prevent it for so long, but their efforts were worth nothing in the end. Suddenly, the bravery vanished as realization set into the youth. They felt it; their powers were growing uncontrollably and soon would destroy everything in the world. This knowledge was etched in their magnificent eyes; the knowledge of what had to be done.

The one who controlled all the fire brought the one who harnessed all of the water's energy close to him. They held onto each other tightly and shared one last embrace. In that embrace each pushed themselves to the limit until finally all of the rage, the fiery wrath that was growing to no end, it all disappeared. The howling winds died down, the warmth of the blazing fire left an uneasy cool breeze, and the water didn't flow. The two people who were only mere seconds ago, fighting with and for another, were now nowhere in sight. Their presence was only a haunting memory.

Both the old man and woman stood there rocked to their cores. Zuko and Katara sat down, in each other's respective places completely bewildered and numb. After a while the leaves on the tress started to lose their life, like every autumn, and through the breeze, they gently fell to the ground, up towards the mountains, and onto the still waters of the lake. The dead silence was back again, the greatly awaited event had unexpectedly turned around to show that people can change their destinies, their fates, and that what was expected of them, doesn't always matter.

Slowly with heavy hearts, the woman arose, and walked back into the vast forest, while the old man in the clouds drifted away to reveal the moon in the evening sky. The knowledge of what had occurred seeped into the witness's hearts. A man destined to be cursed and ruled by fire, along with his enemy, a woman who walked with the water, had given up the ultimate sacrifice. They went against everything, so that they could at long last be with one another.

Zuko and Katara slowly stood up and walked towards each other, not knowing they were doing so. Each looked down at the ground while they walked, and then suddenly they bumped right into one another. They gave out startled gasps, as shock went through their bodies. Neither she, nor he had been the only witness to the great event. For some reason, they each felt agony now, a similar agony that was felt by two other people not long ago. They looked into each other's eyes, and then, just like that, they were gone.

Zuko's body jolted upwards as if a canon had just hit him. He gasped for air and looked around to see that he was still on the small wooden raft, and that his uncle was snoring loudly. Whatever he had just witnessed, he knew to himself was real. Somehow, someway, he had traveled to the spirit world, and witnessed what must have been the very beginnings of life. His thoughts ran wildly through his mind, as he replayed everything that had occurred. The images were stuck in his memory, and that last moment, when both of them had given their lives away with a kiss, sent pain at his heart. Why? Because deep down, when he saw them, he saw himself, and the good for nothing, low life, beautiful, amazing, spirited water bender from the south pole.

Only seconds later after Zuko, Katara woke up as well with a jolt. She regained her breath to see Aang and Sokka were sound asleep. Her mind was replaying every bit as if she would somehow lose everything if she didn't remember it exactly. From the way they fought each other with so much grace, and all the while hating themselves for hurting the one they cared for so much. It was unbelievable to her, to even think that she had journeyed to the spirit world and seen it all happen. What more however, was the fact that he had seen it too. Zuko had watched the intensity unfold and he had seen how two complete opposites forced their way to be together. They clung onto one another for dear life, the whole time knowing they would have to leave it all behind. But it had been worth it, every single second, because they had finally been together. At the very end, when she saw Zuko there in front of her, she had felt as if they were destined to see it, so that they knew that their destinies were, and would always be intertwined.

Zuko consumed with fire; Katara full of water gliding through her body. Two forces that were complete opposites. Fire destroyed, while water healed. But those two forces now attract one another, in an unending cycle that can never be broken. They need each other; that is how it was, and will always be.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review each separate entry separately lol Thanks!

Have a great day!

-Monika-


	2. The Night Reveals

**A/N:** So this is just a random one shot, poetry style

_It's after the season finale, and Zuko and Katara get stuck in a forest. They stop for the night…_

**The Night Reveals**

Thinking on it now, this was horrible. Just horrible.

Getting stuck in the middle of nowhere with the enemy

Holding back the urge to kill each other

Unbearable, The sun with its many colors is setting

Walking on and on in silence through the thick woods

Trip and Fall

"_Hey, watch it!"_

"_I wouldn't be talking, peasant!"_

Anger burns in our eyes, fists clenched

But the last light is gone; water now reigns

Slowly we separate, walk on again

"_We should stop for the night."_

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"_It's only reasonable, your highness. I'm sorry you have to sleep on the ground you walk on!"_

Gritted teeth, punch a tree

The girl lays down, closes her eyes, sleep begins

The boy, a few feet away, slumps down against a tree

Watches the girl intently

Night begins…

..:-:.. _**Zuko**_ ..:-:..

Turn away into the darkness during this night of weakness

When the drops of heaven begin to fall

Onto darkened lashes of beauty

Slip down the soft exotic skin of your cheek

Swims into those lush lips of temptation

Falls away, I fall away

The world is gone tonight

One by one, a thousand drops of rain thunder to the ground

I stare, you breathe soundly, quietly at peace

Not possible for me, I crave your entity

I wince, so much of me wants to

Hold on tight, protect you

There is no sound from your being

Glistening hair, and in front of my eyes you sleep

My Goddess

It all stops, all at once, no more thundering

Moonlight shimmers over My Goddess

Take my breath away, steal it, I don't care

I'm IN heaven

Sudden shivers, your peaceful sleep disturbed

Teeth chatter, eyes wince, your arms give you no warmth

This is it, my cue

My muscles ache; time stands still,

But I rise, walk, and sit back down

Next to you on the cold hard ground.

Gather this coldness into my warm embrace

Caress the shinning black beautiful hair, down to your face

The chattering ceases, your eyes show only peace and harmony

Your lush lips curl into a soft smile

I sink away with you, close my eyes because

The darkness of the night couldn't be more perfect.

..:-:.. _**Katara**_ ..:-:..

Silence calls me awake

This feeling, what of it? Is it real?

The night is still around me, no one in sight

Oh it IS real, I feel the warmth wrap around,

And spread through to the tip of my soul

Cover me, surround me with no end

So pure and so there, the darkness brings the world to my feet

I curl myself in the strength of muscle that seeps into my thoughts

Wait, it's _you_, my heart stops, fear spreads

But the tranquility of your breath on my face encompasses me

No more fear, it slithers away, warmth comes back

Your body stirs, and my senses intensify

Will you awake? No,

Graze your hand on mine, such a deep connection

Spurs my deepest emotions, desires

I look up, smooth face, almost feel it

Hand reaches, so light and delicate

Close my eyes, wish it wouldn't end

Open again, hard and rough, what is it?

It's your mark, symbol of a past

Dark and fearful, so much pain and burden

How is it possible you're here with me, My Prince

Somehow I'm beckoned to be with you

Hold me tighter, but you're asleep

Awaken with me now; tell me your sorrows

I'm here for you, for your scarred soul

Keep out the light; I want this darkness of the night

Because when it's over, your gentle warm embrace will escape

Comfort won't be mine, your soul and being gone

All of you, I want so much, I can only touch you now

Breathe with you now, with your arms still around me.

Don't let the sun come up, I fear you will rise with it

And never this feeling overwhelm me again

..:-:..

The day begins, and the boy's eyes awaken

Looks down, there she is, her arms wrapped around him

His arms around her

So tightly, frightened to let go

Softly weakness overcomes him, kisses her head

The girl stirs, opens her eyes

Locks gold into blue

A swirl of curiosity

Forces unknown, push each other closer

Suddenly their lips meet, curiosity unleashed,

The unknown no longer a mystery

Break apart, eyes bewildered

Push each other away, then get up

Stand back to back

"_Get away from me filth."_

"_Gladly, you royal scum."_

Silence wins again, walk at a distance with disgust

But inside, both radiate with bliss

…Amazing what the magic of the night can do…

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that wasn't too confusing and that you liked it! I hope to update my other fic soon! Thanks for your support! Have a great day!

-Monika-


	3. Unexpected Duties

**Unexpected Duties**

_Is Zuko living in a dream, or in a nightmare? His heart will only tell._

Zuko stomped away angrily towards his room and shut the door close. Everything was blowing up in his face. His plans to capture the avatar had failed miserably every single time. Once again, he was going to bed defeated and still not one step closer to going back home. He took off his shirt with a sorrowful tone and got into bed. The fire insignia overpowered the room, and he turned away from it. Why did he always fail? For one, there was the avatar. He was of course the most skilled person in bending on the earth. But if it wasn't him that got in his way, it was the pesky water bender girl. Even at the North Pole, he was so close to getting the avatar, but she came and rescued him. She was very talented and skilled. Also she was very beautiful when the moonlight shined down on her.

_What?_

Zuko closed his eyes shut and growled at himself. He was so stupid thinking that. How absurd it was.

..:-:..

He awoke from the dark blackness that surrounded him, and immediately was blinded by the sunlight. Zuko used his hands to shield his eyes and then he sat up. Where was he? There was no sunlight streaming through a window on his ship. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was on a big bed, with a thick blue blanket on top of him. He suddenly shivered and cradled himself in his arms. It was so cold, and there was the blanket blowing with the wind…

Okay, he was so not on his ship anymore.

He got up and almost smacked himself in the head. He was still a fire bender. All Zuko had to do was use his fire to warm him up. On the ground was a pile of sticks. It looked like there had been a fire there before. He shrugged his shoulders, and lit the sticks on fire. Soon the warmth spread throughout the room. Suddenly, he turned around when he heard children's laughter outside.

"Oh yeah? I can do better than you!"

"No you can't!"

"You want to see?"

"All right! Go ahead! I'm watching."

Zuko pushed back the flap and stepped back suddenly at the impact of the bright white snow on the ground. There was snow everywhere. He saw the two kids playing; they were wearing water tribe clothes. All of a sudden, he looked down and saw that he was as well. This was getting too weird. What was going on?

"Oh look! Daddy is here! Daddy! Watch me!"

Zuko looked around curiously to see whom the child was talking to. His eyes went wide.

"Who, _me_?"

"Yeah, daddy! Watch me!"

The two little boys concentrated and then pushed their arms upwards. One of them shot out a little puff of fire, while the other shot up a little blast of water. To his surprise, he laughed and clapped, as the boys bowed.

"You guys did great!"

What was he saying? And why was there a smile on his face?

"Thanks daddy! We are going to go practice some more!"

He turned around suddenly when he heard a familiar voice. When he did, his eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. There she was, so much the same, but very grown up and her figure stood out much more. Her smile filled her face with a warm glow.

"No you aren't Takato. And neither are you Daichi. Don't you remember what you have to do first?"

They bowed their heads simultaneously and sighed.

"Yes mommy, we have to go do our chores."

"That's right. Now run along and don't forget to get Yumito."

He watched the two boys run away and then his attention turned to her. She smiled brightly and approached him. Wait… was she going to… Yes, she walked right up to him and hugged him. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he felt like the air was taken out of him. A simple braze of her lips on his cheek and he felt like he was going to faint.

"You're finally up Zuko. I thought I would never see you get out of bed!"

Katara chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! I want to show you something."

He followed obediently into another room. This one was much warmer, and smaller. In the corner was a small crib with a baby girl in it. His heart melted as Katara picked up the child, and put it in his arms. The baby's little hands grabbed onto his parka and she cradled herself into her father's embrace. Somehow, Zuko felt a tear slide down his face, but he ignored it.

"She's so beautiful Katara."

She smiled, as she looked at her husband and her newborn together.

"She certainly is. Kirie is so sweet. Just like her father."

Zuko looked up from the child in his arms, and found his eyes staring at her blue ones. He felt like he was on some different kind of planet, in a completely different dimension. It was bliss. Katara took Kirie from his arms, and rocked her for a while in her arms before setting her down in the crib again. The moment of tranquility ended.

"Mommy!"

They turned around, and Zuko saw a little girl appear in the doorway. She was about the boy's age, and she had the same kind of hair as her mother.

"Yes Chie?"

Zuko's head began to spin. There was Takato, and Daichi, also Yumito, which he hadn't seen yet, and now along with Kirie was Chie. He counted in his head and took a step back. Five kids… _Five!_ Suddenly another girl, a bit younger, popped up next to Chie. His eyes went wide. _Six?_ Six kids, and they were all his? When had _that_ happened?

"Mayuki and I are hungry!"

Katara rolled her eyes and went out after them. She left Zuko alone in the room with his sleeping newborn daughter. Zuko shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He walked quietly back to her crib and smiled. She looked so peaceful and small. Zuko was about to reach out a hand to stroke her soft hair, when he pulled it back quickly. Kirie started to cry. She started to cry really loudly.

"No! Shhh! Don't cry! No, please…"

He picked her up and then a pungent expression found its way onto his face. With his free hand, he pinched his nose and moaned.

"What stinks so much?"

Zuko shook his head this way and that, trying to get the crying ring out of his ears. He couldn't take it anymore and so he just put a hand over her mouth. Big mistake. Even though Kirie didn't have any teeth yet, her bite hurt a lot. He was about to scream, but held it in. Zuko looked at the baby bewildered. He had no idea what to do. So he set Kirie back down in her crib and watched her wriggle around and cry her lungs out. It made him feel so bad, but he really didn't know what to do. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

She needs to be changed!

Zuko beamed at himself proudly, but the smile was wiped off of his face instantly. So that meant_ he_ had to change her… change her stinky diaper. He grimaced as he reached down. Kirie stopped crying suddenly when Zuko pulled off the diaper. He almost gagged at the horrid smell, but quickly threw the diaper out of the room. As long as the smell wasn't in the room, he was fine. He didn't care where it went. Kirie started to giggle now. Zuko looked at her, and realized he needed to find her a new diaper. Frantically he searched the room and he practically went crazy. There wasn't one anywhere! He opened a drawer, and found toilet paper. It would have to do.

So he took the paper, and began to wrap it around Kirie. After a minute or so, she was bundled up and looked like a snowman. She giggled even more, and Zuko smiled. That wasn't too bad.

"ZUKO!"

He winced as she yelled his name. He knew Katara's yell way too well. For a second he thought about it; how did he in fact know it so well?

"Zuko! What in the world were you thinking?"

She stood there in the doorway with the wet dripping diaper. Zuko chuckled softly, and spread his arms apart. Katara rolled her eyes and put it in the diaper bin.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you just don't _throw_ a dirty diaper out into the open world? Take a guess where it landed this time?"

"I don't know…"

"It landed right in the water bank! Now the animals have rotten dirty diaper water to drink thanks to you!"

Zuko frowned and looked away.

"I'm sorry Katara."

She let her crossed arms fall to her sides and her mean cross expression relaxed. She sighed and smiled weakly.

"All right. But next time don't do it! Oh, by the way, you should go help the children eat. They were asking for you anyways."

Zuko nodded and walked out into the fresh open air. From behind him he heard another frustrated yell and a giggle. He smiled and walked to the next tent. Inside, was a sight that anyone would have seen, and possibly just turned the other way. But he had to go face it. Five kids; all covered in oatmeal. The littlest one, he was guessing Yumito, had a bowl on his head. They all silenced when their dad walked into the room.

"What have you five done?"

He seemed cross and then the children frowned.

"Chie started it!"

"No I didn't! Takato did!"

"No way! It was Mayuki!"

"Me? Nuh uh! It was Yumito!"

"QUIET!"

Each of the kids stopped bickering, and then Zuko sighed.

"I don't care _who_ started it. You are all going to help each other clean up! Now get to it!"

They each nodded their heads and responded with a simultaneous 'Yes.'

Katara came in and her eyes popped out when she saw the mess her children were in.

"Zuko! Clean them up right away! And I mean _now_!"

He nodded solemnly. She looked so angry and vicious. He really didn't want to make her livid, so he did as she said. He took each child and then redressed them. Of course it was no easy task. Each one had fidgeted, pulled at his hair, tried to climb up on him, or something else. After about two hours, he had finally clothed them all in new outfits. The two girls had been picky though.

"No daddy, not this one, it's ugly!"

He sighed.

"Well Mayuki, you're going to have to wear it or else you get to go back into your stinky one."

"Ha ha, daddy said _stinky_!"

Chie rolled around laughing and he laughed with her. He picked her up and tickled her so she laughed even harder. For some reason, he just loved these kids so much. Well as Katara said, they _were_ his.

So Chie and Mayuki finally settled which outfits they would wear. Zuko came into the kitchen and plopped down onto a chair. Katara smiled as she saw him. Zuko just dropped his head onto the table.

"Oh good! You're here! Now you can take over and finish up dinner. Just watch the stew until I get back. I have to make sure the kids have done their chores right."

He picked up his head faster than he could talk.

"What? But I'm so tired! Do you know how much work those kids are? I love them, but they are such pests sometimes!"

Katara walked over to him and massaged his shoulders gently. He rolled his head upwards and gazed into her soft blue eyes. Suddenly he felt something tug at his heart. She smiled and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. She pulled away but Zuko somewhat reached after her.

"I know Zuko, but I've been cooking and cleaning all day. Besides, I know you don't want to go change and feed Kirie now, _do you_?"

He stood up and chuckled. She left the kitchen, and he went to go stand next to the fire and the pot. It smelled really good, and he felt his stomach growl. The more he stood there, the more he wanted to eat it. So deciding that it was all right, he put out the fire and found a bowl. Zuko poured the stew in and ate it. When he was done, he licked his lips. Katara was a brilliant cook.

"Zuko! Go help Yumito!"

He heard her command from Kirie's room, and he walked outside obediently. There he saw that Yumito was encased in ice, and he was crying his eyes out. His gaze shifted to the left where Takato and Daishi were stifling their laughs.

"Daddy! Help me!"

Zuko walked over to his son at a swift pace and knelt down beside him.

"It's okay Yumito. We will have you out of there in just a second."

His cries and sobs stopped shortly as he watched his father form a small fireball in his hand. Zuko then wrapped the fire around him, and soon enough the ice had melted and Yumito was hugging his dad. Zuko chuckled and wrapped his arms around his youngest son.

"Thank you daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Yumito squeezed him a bit tighter and then Zuko picked him up in his arms. They walked over to Daishi and Takato. Zuko looked stern.

"Which one of you did it?"

There was no answer.

"Tell me now, and I won't be as angry."

Daishi stepped forward and raised his hand up shyly.

"Oh, so it was _you_."

Zuko put down Yumito and stepped forward towards his son. Daishi looked up at him with watery eyes, as Zuko was about to reach out at him. For a split second, something in him was going to compel him to do a deed that he would have regretted. When Zuko saw his son's eyes, he saw himself. He pulled back his hand, and gathered his son up in a hug. Daishi was surprised he didn't get beaten by his father for playing a trick on his brother. He clung to Zuko's parka and sobbed.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Zuko shushed his son and squeezed him tightly.

"It's all right, but you must never do it again. Understood?"

Daishi nodded forcefully and stepped next to Takato again.

"That goes for all of you. I don't want to see you doing any tricks on one another. Especially not with your bending."

Each of them nodded.

"Remember to go do your chores like your mother said."

"Yes daddy!"

He watched them run along and he smiled. For some reason he was getting used to this, his life, and of course hearing them call him daddy. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his back, he turned to face her. She looked so beautiful. Katara just smiled and looked at him with a laugh.

"Zuko, I never though I'd say this, but you make a great father to my kids."

He laughed and leaned in close to her.

"Don't give me so much credit, you're the best mother that I could ask for my kids."

She smiled warmly and so did he. His heart beat sky rocketed as he closed his eyes and his lips touched hers. It was like lightening struck his body. Everything in him was on the edge, and pulled her in close and deepened the kiss. Katara pulled back, her eyes wide from shock. Obviously she had felt it too.

"Wow Zuko… you've never kissed me like that before…"

He gave her a smirk and she bit her lip. Katara grabbed his arm and took him into what must have been their room, because it was where he had woken up. She pulled him onto the bed, and he raised his eyebrow questionably. He lay down on the bed next to her, and she snuggled in close to him. Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara and smiled. This was just too perfect; he could have never imagined such a wonderful life, even if it was filled with kids that pestered him so much. But he loved them… and he loved her.

Suddenly he felt Katara's lips kissing his neck. He didn't feel so comfortable anymore. She pulled at his parka and drew him closer to her. Zuko looked at her bewildered. She looked like… she wanted something from him… but he didn't know what.

"Zuko," she hissed softly, "the kids are busy. The food is cooked, and I'm just all out of ideas for what to do… except one…"

She smiled wickedly and drew him into a kiss. Zuko's eyes went wide with shock and he wished he were somewhere else. Suddenly, everything turned black, and he didn't feel Katara near him anymore.

..:-:..

Zuko bolted up from his bed gasping for air. He looked around and sighed with relief to see the fire insignia on the wall. The sight of his room comforted him so much. There was something wrong with him; his heartbeat accelerated to an unbelievable amount of beats per second. Zuko clutched his chest and tried to calm himself down. It was all only a dream, actually a nightmare was more like it. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and cringed. Zuko could have sworn he still felt her kiss on his lips. What a disgusting feeling it was! That water bender girl, kissing him, it was absolutely horrid! And he was lucky to have woken up when he did; he hadn't any intention of finding out what would have happened next. Then he remembered all of those kids. He held up a hand to his head because he felt a knot up in it. What were their names again? Makato… Takato… something like that. Why did he care anyways?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"It's me Zuko. May I come in?"

"Yes Uncle."

Iroh walked in and looked at his nephew worriedly.

"Zuko, is everything all right? I was passing by, and I heard these groans and moans coming from your room…"

Zuko widened his eyes. He looked revolted. Iroh saw a very faint blush rise onto his nephew's cheeks.

"Were you having a dream of some sort?"

"What? No way in the world was that a dream! It was a nightmare! A complete and utterly terrible nightmare!"

"Well, at least now it's gone. But you know what they say, the mind often tells us what we want in our dreams. Too bad yours was a nightmare. I love having dreams. It helps me figure things out."

He yawned and stretched his arms.

"Well, since everything is all right with you, I'll be… going back to bed now. Good night Zuko."

Iroh walked out and left a surprised Zuko sitting on his bed. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He thought about what his uncle had said. That dreams show people what they really want. Could he secretly have wished for all of that to come true?

He closed his eyes and sighed. Unconsciously a smile graced his lips as he remembered how nice it felt to be loved like that. Maybe if he fell asleep again…

Zuko fell asleep and Iroh slowly opened the door to his nephew's room again. He saw Zuko sleeping, but with a smile on his face. Iroh chuckled and slowly closed the door again.

"Sweet dreams, Zuko."

* * *

**A/N:** Did that give you a laugh or two? I hope it did! Lol I've had this idea stuck in my head for ages now! So glad I was able to finally write it! Thanks for reading!

**Have a great day!**

-Monika-


	4. Unexpected Duties Part 2

**A/N:** This is a DUET SHOT. A duet is going to be something I do sometimes. Instead of a one shot, it is two one shots combined together. So like the second is the first's sequel. I've planned another duet shot… but that won't be out for a while.

I dedicate this one shot to i-luv-inuyasha1012! She inspired me and I got this idea after her review! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**Unexpected Duties- Part Two**

_Katara doesn't always have to be a mere peasant, does she?_

Katara knew that life wasn't simple and fun as it was before. The whole time while she was at the North Pole, she had a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she knew that nothing remotely good would come out of it. Of course, that wasn't to say there wasn't a bright side to all of it. They had beaten Zuko at long last, and he had traveled with them unconsciously wrapped by his own ropes. She hadn't given much thought however to what had happened of him. Somehow he did manage to break free of those ropes, she didn't know how though. Well he was strong, that she was sure of. For some reason a blush rose to her cheeks. Katara scorned herself for thinking such thoughts. He was the enemy, the fire nation prince.

And with that she fell asleep.

..:-:..

Her eyes fluttered open and her surroundings shocked her awake. She was in a huge bed, with tons of red, crimson and gold blankets piled on top of her. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was dressed in beautiful satin robes. The room was adorned with gold and scarlet curtains. The doors were made of iron and there were candles lit everywhere. Katara breathed in, taking it all inside of her thoughts. It was so romantic. But why did she have a bad feeling about it?

Then it dawned upon her. She was in the fire nation. Why else would everything be covered in red and gold? Everything had to be rationalized, she thought. Even if Katara was in the fire nation, it didn't look that bad. Whoever was with her, was treating her well enough.

Soon, she heard a knock at her door, and her pulse quickened. But something in her seemed confident, almost not even afraid. It felt like home didn't it?

"Come in."

A young maiden came in with a tray of breakfast. Everything looked so delicious and Katara couldn't help but eat it right away. The maiden waited until Katara was done, and then she took the tray and strangely enough, she bowed. She wondered why the maiden had done that. Katara shrugged her shoulders and followed the maiden into the washroom. There, she widened her eyes. It was huge. The maiden began to draw up a bath for her lady, and invited her into the lush foaming bubbles. The candles extracted a wonderful rose scent that Katara lost herself in. She slipped off her robe, and dipped her toes into the warm bath. As the water caressed over her, she felt so much at peace than ever before. She felt herself slip into a dreamy state of existence, and then suddenly, a voice awoke her. It was the maiden.

"My lady, you must end your morning bath now. It is time to go visit the city folk."

Katara didn't care anymore if this was completely bizarre and estranged from the events the night before. The maiden seemed to know what was going on, and what she was supposed to do, so she obeyed without any questions. She walked over to her closet and opened with disbelief. Inside was the most wonderful arrangement of robes and kimonos she had ever seen. There was one for any occasion and they all looked extremely gorgeous. She felt like crying, all of this was for her, and it was all so extravagant.

"My lady, may I recommend this one?"

The maiden pulled out a stunning gold and silver trimmed kimono, with red scarlet lace sewn into it. Katara nodded, clearly too joyful for words to come out of her throat. Soon enough, she had the kimono on, and the maiden was working on her hair. It felt a bit awkward for someone to be doing everything for her, but it felt nice as well. After what seemed like forever, Katara observed herself in the mirror. Her mouth fell open. She had never seen herself that dazzling, with her hair some of it tied up, and some of it let down and twisted into knots. Katara hugged the maiden, and she returned the embrace with shock.

"Oh thank you so much! You are so nice and kind for your work! I don't know how to repay you!"

Obviously, no one had ever thanked the maiden. She started to cry somewhat at Katara's sincere words.

"No my lady, there is no need. You have already said enough. Now come. Many are waiting for you."

Katara nodded and bounced out of her room following the maiden. It appeared that she was in a palace of some sort. Everything seemed to be royally decorated and servants, just like her maiden were seen practically everywhere. What more, Katara was shocked to see everyone bow to her as she passed by them. All she did was just smile shyly and wave a hello at them, in which the passerby's smiled genuinely. They too hadn't expected this kind of a warm greeting from her.

After a while of walking around, Katara and her maiden reached two wooden doors. The maiden opened them, and Katara walked out to see the most beautiful sight in front of her. Gardens upon gardens of nature; trees, plants and flowers dotted the landscape. Beyond it, a busy city with creatively decorated roofs and buildings buzzed with people. A wide smile radiated from her face as the two of them began to wander through the gardens towards the city. It took them a while because every second it seemed, Katara found something compelling and they stopped. Whether it was a cunning scent from a flower or a captivating bird song, the maiden didn't seem at all irritated that they stopped. She seemed rather amused by her lady's behavior and found it interesting.

They finally reached the city's gates after what seemed like an hour or more. Right at the front of it was a grand building, which seemed more majestic than the rest. The maiden hustled her inside, and Katara seemed rather melancholy at the fact. She had really wanted to see the rest of the city and what it looked like.

She walked up the evenly paved steps and in through the doors. Inside she was greeted by two lovely women, and they also bowed to her. Katara bowed back, and the two women seemed shocked, but they smiled.

"So, my lady, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, what do you two suggest?"

"Well, we have the nursery open. Would you like to see the newborns?"

Katara smiled broadly.

"Oh yes! I would love to!"

They walked around, turned a few corners, and then came to a small cozy room with cradles in it. There were about twenty little babies, all dressed up in little white outfits. Katara's heart melted on the spot when she saw a peculiar baby, which reached out its little hand to her. She waved softly and smiled gently. Then suddenly she heard a distant gong sound and the maiden motioned her away into another room.

Inside of it was a group of women, all of high royal status. They were drinking tea and laughing mildly. Each stood up when Katara entered the room; then they bowed. Katara was getting a bit annoyed with the constant bowing. Why was everyone bowing to her? Nonetheless, she returned the bow, and the women raised their eyebrows questionably. Katara sat down at the head of the table and tea along with some biscuits was brought in immediately. Everyone was silent. She was becoming a bit uncomfortable with the silence. Katara turned to her maiden, and whispered to her ear.

"Why isn't anyone talking? Am I supposed to do something?"

"Why of course! You always start of the meeting with a discussion."

"Okay…"

Katara turned back towards the women and shifted irritably in her chair. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Lovely day today…"

Most of the women nodded in agreement, but they still didn't say anything. She couldn't take it anymore, Katara growled with frustration.

"Why won't any of you speak? Are you _afraid_ of me or something?"

Dead glances were shot back at her, and Katara realized that they indeed were frightened of her. So she burst out with laughter and lightly pounded on the table. Each woman looked at her with utter shock and disbelief.

"My lady? Is something the matter?"

"No… no everything is fine… it's just, I find it very funny how each of these women don't have any sense of humor! Why are you all so tense?"

One woman at the end of the table dared to speak up.

"You must surely be having a bad day. You are so… perky!"

Everyone in the room gasped as they heard the insult. Katara just smiled and nodded.

"Of course I am! Is there something wrong with happiness? You all should take my advice, and find it. I know! Why don't we all go take a stroll in the city?"

Most of the women brightened up when they heard her say this. What a different change for today's meeting. Finally, everyone had left the room, and now they were parading out of the building in a single file line. When everyone came out, and Katara realized how orderly they were, she laughed.

"Why are you all following me? Go! Have fun, and enjoy yourselves!"

Nearly half of the women bowed and scooted away with a new life in them. They didn't have to discuss boring old topics in the room like always. Instead today, they could do whatever they wanted. A few women lingered, and Katara smiled gently.

"Could one of you be my escort, I believe I don't know where I should go."

They looked at her with confusion, but the maiden chimed in. She whispered to the group remaining so that Katara wouldn't hear.

"The queen is acting quite strangely today. But I like it… she's different today, it's as if she finally has come alive!"

The maiden smiled gleefully as did the rest of them. The women excitedly whisked Katara into the city and began to show her all of the shops and markets. Then there were the flower and herb shops along with the abandoned watchtowers. Wait, why were they abandoned? Was there no need of them anymore?

Finally the afternoon had come to an end. The maiden walked Katara back through the gardens of the palace like building, which over towered every over building in the city. It was regal on the outside just like it was on the inside. Katara smiled as they walked inside. The smell of fire alarmed her though, but the maiden simply smiled. Her lady was experiencing everything as if for the first time. So she thought it would be best to lead Katara right to him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They turned the corner and the maiden opened a door. Inside it was dim and she could make out a person at the end of the room resting. Candles were lit at the top of the ceiling, which was very far above her head. She turned back towards her maiden unsure if she should pursue the person inside. But when Katara turned, she saw that the doors had been closed, and her maiden was no longer there. Katara breathed in deeply, and began to walk forward.

The dark shadows bounced on the walls playfully and she seemed to relax. It suddenly felt so familiar to Katara; the warmth spread through her as she inches towards what appeared to be a man standing there. As she got within a foot of him, she recognized immediately who it was before her. She gaped at him while he smirked and sent a shot of fire towards her. Katara dodged it right away, and then she pranced her way around to his back, while he threw shot after shot of fire at her. Katara smirked and grabbed his arms, his strong sculpted arms.

What was she doing?

Zuko turned towards her and hugged her tightly. For some reason, she felt happy to be with him like that. He must have felt it as well because suddenly, the candle flames grew and lit the room to reveal iron walls and a hard iron floor. But the metal didn't get Katara's attention. For the first time she saw Zuko in a different light. He was smiling at her so genuinely and she saw his toned muscles on his arms because he was wearing his tunic. His scar seemed less provoking, and she disregarded it completely, being amazed by his golden eyes. Katara suddenly broke out of her trance.

"So, you came to see me practice."

He said this with a smirk and so she played along.

"I smelled fire; I was just checking to see if you didn't burn the palace down."

Zuko cocked his right eyebrow at her. He then grew a small flame in his hand. Her eyes widened just a bit, and he reveled in the fact.

"You want to practice with me?"

He edged closer to her, but she backed away hesitantly.

"That's okay. I'll just watch."

"I thought you said you didn't come to watch me."

She rolled her eyes at him and Zuko chuckled slightly. Katara was going to go sit by the wall, but he caught her arms and pulled her into him. Her face was inches away from his and something inside of her wanted to kiss him badly. However, her wish had just somewhat come true. Zuko kissed her on the cheek and he whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Watch closely."

He let go of Katara and she walked towards the wall. Zuko's smiled disappeared and instead he breathed in, concentrating on the pulse and rhythm of his timing. In one swift movement, Zuko pulled his arms up above him, brought them into his chest, and then he spread them out again. The result of this action was the magnificent display of the candle flames coming right above his head and then immediately creating dozens of smaller flames. They all headed back to their respective candles and then Zuko brought his arms to his side. Katara looked on amazed at his sill and power. She clapped excitedly and he bowed. Zuko walked over to her and smiled.

"You liked that, did you?"

"Of course I did! It was amazing! When did you learn how to do that?"

"Just this past hour. You always told me I should have fun with my bending, so I did."

Katara scratched her head.

"I did?"

Zuko laughed.

"Almost _every_ day!"

She laughed with him; she must've forgotten. Zuko's laughter died, but he stood there while she still laughed. Katara was so beautiful, especially in that kimono. Suddenly she stopped laughing, and she too looked over Zuko's athletic form. He really was quite handsome. They reached out toward each other and they closed their eyes. Katara's heartbeat quickened as she felt his hot breath on her. Immediately when she felt the slightest touch of his lips at the corner of hers, the door opened and they pulled a part. A guard came inside and bowed. Zuko nodded and motioned him forward.

"A letter for you, my lord."

Zuko too the letter and read it. A sudden realization hit Katara. She was in the fire nation, there were abandoned watchtowers, Zuko was really powerful and that guard had just called him lord… Zuko was the fire lord!

"Thank you. Tell commander Himan that I will be there shortly."

The guard nodded and took the letter back.

"Good day my lord, good day my lady."

He left Katara stunned. Zuko looked confused.

"What's wrong Katara?"

"Did he just call you lord, and I his lady?"

"Of course, what else would he call you? You're not a peasant anymore…"

Suddenly she hit Zuko playfully on this shoulder. He pretended to be hurt, but she just laughed.

"I have to go to a meeting but I'll be back for dinner."

He gave her another quick kiss on the cheek and left her alone in the room. Now it all made sense, why everyone kept bowing to her, and treating her like royalty. It was because she _was_ royalty. She was the fire lord's wife… and she couldn't have been happier.

Katara found her maiden outside waiting for her to come out.

"Did you have a good time with my lord?"

"Oh splendid! He showed me this cool trick with the candles!"

"It must have been most entertaining!"

Katara nodded and they headed out towards the gardens again. There wasn't really that much to do when she was walking now, she spotted a very large fountain and she ran towards it with utter joy. Katara concentrated and moved her arms around to bend the water around the statures in the garden. And hour or so passed by while she took in the joy of bending. Katara grew weary so she decided to go find Zuko.

The maiden had warned her not to disturb her lord, but Katara though nothing of it. So she went through each hall and practically each room just to find him. Finally Katara spotted him speaking with a group of maybe two or three men. She was excited to see him, so without thinking, she ran up to him.

"Zuko!"

He turned and saw Katara running towards him.

"Excuse me gentlemen."

They nodded and left Zuko be. When Katara reached him, his death glare stopped her from flinging her arms around his neck. His voice sounded like metal scarping on metal. With every word, it broke her heat.

"Katara! What do you think you are doing yelling my name and running at me when I'm clearly talking with very important men? Do you know how embarrassed I am? I swear sometimes you act just like a little child! Do you even have manners?"

This last part was all that she could take. Katara ran away from him, tears streaming down her eyes. How could he say such cruel things to her? She found her maiden outside her room and closed herself in. Katara didn't even went to speak to her. A few moments passed by and Katara dried her tears. She stood up and walked towards the balcony. There she saw most of the nation, all busy with their own lives. Katara sighed but jumped when Zuko landed next to her from the balcony above.

"Zuko! Don't ever do that again! I though it was an intruder!"

Her thoughts shifted as she remembered what he had said. She turned away form him but not before she could give him a hostile stare. Suddenly she felt his arms wrap around her. Katara wanted to push him away, but she saw flowers in his hands. She took them and inhaled tier adoring scent. Katara turned towards Zuko and realized that he had regret written all over his face.

"Katara, I'm sorry. It's just my temper gets to the best of me, you know?"

She smiled weakly and nodded.

"I know."

Wait, how did she really know though? He smiled broadly and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck. This time, no on could interrupt them and Katara found herself lost within his tender kiss. Zuko picked her up in his arms and carried her over to their bed. She smiled at him and he kissed her neck softly, sending chills up her spine.

"I love you Zuko," she said after a soft moan escaped from her. He looked at her beautiful face and smirked.

"I was thinking, what if our love made us an heir to the throne?"

Katara's eyes widened. There was no way she was really doing this…

..:-:..

Of course not. Katara woke up gasping for air. Her heart was still pounding away just like in her dream. What an amazing dream it was though. No. How could she have even though that? She and Zuko, married, and rulers of the fire nation? How absurd. Not even in her dreams could that happen.

Oh wait. It did.

Katara looked at her surroundings. The clouds weren't many in number. So she looked down at the ocean. Her eyes broadened when she saw his ship. Katara blinked and it was gone. That was strange, why had she thought she'd seen Zuko's ship? Maybe because secretly she wanted to see it? No, once again, Katara was thinking outrageous thoughts. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking that she could have sworn it was Zuko.

But dreams are just the messenger of anyone's heart, and deep down Katara knew that.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know… this was really bad. I don't know why… but I hope it wasn't too terrible. It's just that when I get an idea, I have to get it on the computer. Otherwise it nags at me… so I guess I just did this cause I had to. But that won't happen from now on. I promise!

And I'm sorry if it seemed too repetitive (from the last one). But oh well. What's done is done!

**Have a nice day!**

-Monika-


	5. Red

**A/N:** Okay… time for a switcheroo lol (yes, I know that is NOT a word… deal with it lol) Since, I don't have the time to type up a oneshot… (which I do have for you… many of them) I shall post up a poem instead…. Which will most likely happen at times like these… so basic info:

_This is Katara (speaking) about one horrible night in which she needs to find someone…

* * *

_

**Red **

There it is. Spreading across my vision into an unending pool of fire.

It rages without any self-control.

And he's in the middle of it.

Frightened to no point of return, stepping into my death, a certainty.

But the wild unknown dies, I don't need to help him, he's gone.

Close my eyes; I feel the soft wind blow at my feet.

I stiffen, my heart beings to race as the cool calm liquid runs down my hands,

And drips from the tips of my fingers until it falls to the soiled ground.

Jerk my eyes open, complete horror at the sight.

Red.

Red on my hands, red is everywhere.

Screams run throughout the night, running people here and there.

I run too, my legs aching from the prolonged pain.

Babies cry; the redness spreads until it is no longer bearable.

He is there again, within all of the chaos.

My aching legs can only run just enough to reach him.

My arms fling around his neck, and I wipe the red into his armor.

His gold eyes stare at me, and then I realize.

_He is red_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully that didn't confuse you… I've heard sometimes my poems can do that lol Also very sorry about the spacing in between the poem... for some reason it does that and I can't reverse it.

-Monika-


	6. Fortunes

**A/N:** This is my first drabble... in other words... a drabble of mine, is shorter than a oneshot lol Sorry if you think Zuko is too... "nice" ... but he's older now... leave him be lol I got this idea from the fortuneteller... and I just had to write it! lol

**Fortunes**

_Now in their old age… Zuko and Katara their lives together happily…_

* * *

The sun with its vast display of colors hung low in the sky. Katara gazed out to it and sighed. There had been so many sunsets she saw in her lifetime. This one looked different though. Every color was so bright and beautiful that she was simply breath taken with the sight. Katara smiled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Zuko, isn't the sun just stunning today?"

He smiled weakly and nodded, only looking at his wife.

"It isn't as beautiful as you. Each day you shine with more beauty than the day before."

Katara turned around now and smiled brightly, tears falling from her old eyes. Zuko wiped them away and brought her close to him. He breathed in the scent of her gray but still magnificent hair. Zuko then stroked it, and hummed a sweet song.

"Do you remember that song Zuko? Your uncle sang it for us at our wedding."

"Of course. I remember like it was yesterday."

The two of them began to slowly dance around to the song Zuko hummed. Katara felt giddy, like back then, all those years ago. They smiled at one another, knowing each was thinking about the memories. Suddenly, a little boy ran into the room.

"Gran Gran! Guess what?"

Katara chuckled and smiled warmly.

"What is it Sinko?"

"I found a real live rhino in the backyard! Grandpa said those were only kept in special places!"

Zuko chuckled and pointed somewhere.

"Sinko, I imagine you must be scared, but you shouldn't be."

The little boy puffed out his chest proudly.

"Oh no! I'm not! I just wanted to know what I should give to it!"

"Probably it is looking for some berries."

"Of course! Thanks Gran Gran!"

Sinko ran up to her and gave her a hug. Katara squeezed her grandson tightly, and then watched with Zuko as he left joyously. Zuko gazed onto Katara as the dim moonlight cascaded her face.

"Zuko, why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just can't imagine how lucky I was to have met you."

She chuckled and smiled gently.

"Lucky, or just a matter of whether or not you wanted to capture Aang?"

He thought for a moment and then replied, "Both."

They laughed as they got into bed. The sheets and blankets warmed Katara's feet as she started to settle in for the night. Before they could go to bed however, they had a second visit from their favorite grandson.

"Gran Gran! Grandpa! You won't believe it! Mommy just showed me my new sister!"

Both of their eyes broadened as they heard the news. Sinko stood there smiling excitedly.

"Mommy says she knows you're tired, so you can come see her in the morning. I wonder what I'll name her…"

The two watched as their eldest grandchild walked away again.

"Well that was unexpected! But what great news! Can you believe it Katara? We now have three grandchildren!"

He scooted in next to her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He wasn't as strong as before, but she always felt safe with him there. He looked into her eyes and caressed her face.

"Katara, we've gone through so much together. I just want to say how much you mean to me. My life could not have been any better than what you made it. I love you Katara and I always will."

"Zuko, there is no man on this earth that I love more than you."

He leaned in, and kissed her softly and lovingly. She melted right into his kiss like always and soon she settled into bed. Zuko's arms were still around her and his head rested on top of hers. She could tell he was already asleep so she sighed and cuddled into him. What a day! She was now the grandmother to a third child.

Suddenly, Katara's eyes popped open and a voice came into her head. _And then when you have your third grandchild, you will die peacefully in your sleep._ Her heart began to quicken its beat, but soon Katara calmed down. There was no way that fortune so long ago could hold true. It wasn't possible. She sighed and fell asleep listening to Zuko's inhaled breaths.

..:-:..

The birds began to chirp outside the window and Zuko lazily woke up. He felt Katara sleeping in his arms and he smiled. Slowly, he took his arm out from under her, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty from her slumber. Zuko got out of bed and went to freshen himself up. When he got back, he saw that Katara was still asleep. He smiled and walked over to her. Zuko leaned in close to her face, and kissed her gently.

"Wake up sunshine. It's morning!"

Nothing- she didn't even stir. Zuko frowned and shook her lightly.

"Katara, get up! Don't you want to go see your new grandchild?"

Still there was no movement from his beloved wife. Zuko was now beginning to worry. He shook her again, this time more violently. When she didn't open her eyes, he grabbed her wrist.

There was no pulse.

He held her hand for a few minutes and caressed her hair. She looked so peaceful. Surely she was just sleeping. Or maybe she was playing a trick on him.

The tears fell down his cheeks freely and he sobbed. Her hand fell out of his, and Zuko rushed to hold her limp body in his arms.

"Katara, what happened? Oh Katara… I love you…"

Then he heard her voice, but her mouth didn't move, nor did any part of her body.

_"I will always love you Zuko… always…"_

It faded away and Zuko slowly put down Katara's body. He wiped away his tears and sat there on the edge of the bed gazing at her. His heart was shattered, but somewhere deep inside, he could feel it; their love, still alive and living strong.

* * *

**A/N:** Sad? Yes... I know... but my next drabble will be more humorous! Have a great day! Thanks for reading! 

-Monika-


	7. Hormones

**A/N:** Here we go, Drabble number** two**! (By the way, thank you to everyone who has been supporting me on this little series! It means a lot to me! You guys are the best!)

* * *

**Hormones**

_Sometimes, Katara just isn't in the mood for 'funny' business…_

She crossed her arms and turned away furiously. Some things always got Katara angry like her brother, but this person was just the tip of the iceberg in her boiling points. Everything he did irritated her so much that he made her skin crawl.

"Katara, for the last time, can you just please pass the,"

"No! Why don't you just get it _yourself_ Zuko?"

Yes, the prince of the fire nation was traveling with them, and she hated the fact. They had found him alone, starved and beaten. He had said that he had no ship, and his uncle had been taken away. Aang, being so kind, decided that they would take him in. Even Sokka thought that maybe if they kept an eye on him, he could benefit us. But she didn't trust him at all. Interacting with him was sickening. Katara wanted nothing to do with him at all.

"Katara, could you just give it to him?"

"Aang, he is perfectly capable of getting up and getting it himself."

Zuko sighed angrily and stood up. He walked over past Katara and reached for the blanket. She shot a hot glance at him and he did the same. She stayed seated with her arms crossed. He was such a jerk. He didn't have any manners at all. She wasn't his slave! Well… at least he had stopped calling her a peasant.

Appa glided along in the air smoothly. The sun suddenly disappeared behind a cloud and Katara shivered. Sokka was steering Appa, and Aang was looking away. Zuko had taken the blanket and lay down. For some reason, as she looked to his peaceful sleeping face, her angry expression loosened. Something inside of her changed. A tear slid down her cheek and she began to cry. She had been so harsh to him. Zuko had been through so much; what allowed her to be like that with him? He didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

Katara looked to make sure that Aang wasn't looking and she crept closer to his sleeping form. The sun was now shining on them again, and his face looked innocent. She pushed a few strands of black hair out of his face and she stroked his cheek. Katara leaned into his ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I hope you sleep well."

She was about to go back to her seat when Zuko started to stir. She bit her lip and looked the other way, hoping that he wouldn't notice what she did. Zuko sat up and blinked his eyes when he saw Katara's back right in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to face him and wiped away her eyes. Looking cheerful was a bit hard to do.

"Oh me? Nothing."

"Really… is something wrong?"

She was about to respond when he added, "because your eyes are all red and your nose is blotchy."

Immediately all of her anger came back and she lashed out, pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

"You think I look like some kind of hideous red faced monkey? Is _that_ what you are saying?"

Zuko widened his eyes and waved his hands in defense. Katara was about to slap him when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see that Aang was looking at her angrily.

"Katara, Zuko didn't do anything."

"But he,"

Aang crossed his arms and Katara sighed. Zuko shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep.

"You might not want to go to sleep yet Zuko. We are landing soon."

So Zuko sat up and Katara backed as far away from him as she could. Suddenly, she was thrown back and she tumbled into Zuko as Appa landed. She pushed him away and he jumped down first. Katara rolled her eyes as she saw him stretch. He thought so highly of himself, when really there was nothing good about him.

She decided to get him off of her mind so Katara started to climb off of Appa. Unfortunately, she tripped and suddenly found herself in Zuko's arms; his face was inches away from hers. A deep blush rushed up to her cheeks and they stood there, her hands on his shoulders and his arm around her waist, until finally a voice pushed them apart.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!"

Zuko crossed his arms and looked at Sokka annoyingly.

"I was simply just helping her get down. That is, unless you wanted her to fall."

Sokka looked at him curiously, but he let it slide. Zuko put a hand on Katara's arm and whispered to her.

"Are you okay?"

For a split second, her face became dazed with a happy grin and she nodded. He looked so beautiful and handsome so close. Katara instantly snapped out of it, and threw her arm away and looked at him with squinted eyes.

"I'm just fine, _thank you_."

She stomped away towards Sokka, who took her aside.

"Katara, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That look you just gave Zuko?"

She looked away shyly and fidgeted her hands. Sokka laughed quietly to himself. Katara didn't find it funny though.

"Sokka, why are you laughing?"

"Oh, it's nothing… except that you like Zuko!"

"What? No I don't! How can you even _say_ that?"

"Oh come on Katara, I know you do."

"No I don't! And don't _ever _say that again!"

Katara stomped away again to join Aang who was headed towards the market. Zuko walked up to Sokka while scratching his head with a puzzled look on his face.

"What was all that about?"

Sokka laughed as he finally realized what was going on with his sister.

"Zuko, welcome to the life of a woman. Katara is… having that _time of the month_."

"What do you mean, _that time of the month_?"

Sokka sighed deeply and patted Zuko on his shoulder.

"Personally, I don't think you want to know, but if I were you, I'd keep away as far as possible."

He left Zuko standing there still puzzled. Had he done something wrong?

Yeah, he was born a man. And as we all know, men have been at the start of almost every problem a woman has had to deal with. Katara couldn't help it if suddenly her emotions, and _hormones_ got to the best of her. It was only natural.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, this was on the funny side for once! Lol I'm not sure what to do next… probably a poem, and then another drabble for valentine's day! Next Tuesday already!**Have a wonderful day!**

-Monika-


	8. Heartbroken

_Zuko sees Katara asleep at the groups campsite. What is this battle of mind and heart like? _

**Heartbroken **

A fallen angel

Come save my scarred soul

You rest, I want to know

What you're dreaming of

How fast time has flown by

The flames inside of me have grown

And I can't seem to stop them

Creep along, I see your angelic face

Asleep

No one to hurt you, no one to harm you

Except me… but I don't want to

Inside a voice rings out

_"She's the one…"_

I push it away. There's no way it's true.

Your chest falls down and rises up

A constant rhythmic pattern and

I'm entranced by it

By you

…

Everything pushes me to it; nothing else can be done

So I kneel by your side

Caress your hair, your face and

Softly graze my fingertips on your lips

Suddenly sadness crawls into my broken soul

I stand up and leap away silently

From the shadows I see

A fallen angel rise

A look of concern and worry

But it's subdued

You smile up to the sky and my heart falters

So much desire to pick you up in my arms and feel your touch

But you slip back down, and cradle yourself back to sleep

Sadly, with a sigh I walk away, wishing

There was some way, I could do

All the things I will never do

* * *

**A/N:** Sad wasn't it? Lol I don't know why, I guess I just thought it was somewhat realistic! And if you were confused when I kept referring to the _"fallen angel"_ that was Katara I meant lol

See you next update!

-Monika-


	9. Happy Valentine's Day

**A/N:** This is dedicated to my awesome and loyal fan, **Sukia Fire**! You seriously have such great reviews, and I hope this does make your Valentine's Day happier! lol

* * *

**Happy** **Valentine's Day**

_The title says it all._

It was that time of year again, when pretty red and pink hearts lined up the carts at the markets, and when chocolate sales went through the roof. Everyone was telling each other how much they loved the other, and frankly, Zuko was sick to his stomach with all of it. Once again, his uncle had decided to go on a little shopping trip, which Zuko was _so_ excited about.

"Oh, and that too! This time of year is when cherry blossoms just start to grow!"

The lady handed Iroh a bouquet of flowers and he smiled happily. As Zuko approached him, Iroh smirked. Zuko's angry frown always cheered him up for some reason.

"Zuko, why the long face? You should be happy at this time of the year!"

"How can I be happy in a market filled with happy people? Everyone is just freaking me out!"

Iroh laughed joyously, and patted his nephew on the back. Zuko however, turned his attention to a young couple holding hands, and walking along together. Iroh glanced at his nephew and a vague smile curled onto his lips. For a second, he saw a white bison fly away in the distance. Suddenly, when Zuko turned to say something to his uncle, he was gone.

..:-:..

Katara got off of Appa and stretched herself. Sokka and Aang followed suit. They had had a long journey and they seemed to be a brightly decorated market when they flew by, so it was decided that the three of them would go check it out. Everyone was out and about like usual, but Katara noticed many more couples holding hands, and guys giving flowers to girls. She sighed at the sight, for once wishing that she had someone special that cared for her like that. Katara told Aang and Sokka that she was going to go find a sewing shop, so the boys decided to split up. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt a hand cover her mouth, and an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into an alley. The man let her loose, and Katara saw that he was a messenger.

"Are you a water bender?"

"Yes I am."

"Says here it's for Katara the water bender."

She took the scroll form him and he darted away. Slowly Katara opened up the scroll to reveal a short message. Her eyes brimmed with excitement as she read.

I desperately need to talk to you. You've met me before, but I can't reveal myself yet. Meet me outside of the village, near the bridge over the river.

_-Your secret admirer_

Zuko's mouth hung open. Had this been a joke? The messenger left before he could ask any questions. So he had met this girl before, and she said that she needed to meet him- desperately. Zuko read the message once more to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Zuko! What have you got there?"

Perfect, now his uncle decides to show up.

"Uncle, you won't believe it."

"Come now! Let's see here."

He took the scroll and read it, giving dramatic facial expressions.

"Zuko! We don't have much time!"

"Time for what?"

"To buy her flowers of course!"

So he grabbed Zuko and they were gone.

..:-:..

Katara was beaming with joy when she found Sokka and Aang. They seemed suspicious.

"What's making you so giddy today?"

"Nothing Sokka. It's just the holiday spirit I guess!"

Aang looked happy as well. He had a secret plan he was working on and he couldn't wait to finish it. The three of them bought their needed supplies and headed back towards their campsite for the night. Soon the sun would set, and Katara thought of the perfect excuse.

"Guys, I'm going to go take a walk and bring back some more fire wood."

Aang jumped up.

"I'll come with you!"

"No that's okay Aang. I'm fine going by myself."

He sat back down, a small frown forming on his lips. Katara breathed in deeply and walked into the forest. She found the river quickly enough, and began to follow it.

..:-:..

Zuko paced up and down the bridge. He tried remembering what his uncle had told him. He should act honorably, bow, then give her the flowers, and finally he would kiss her hand. He would be a gentleman, and she would see him for one, whoever she would be. After a while, his patience grew thin and he walked away from the bridge. It was all really stupid anyways. Why did he care to know who was his secret admirer? Just as Zuko reached the trees, he turned around. His jaw dropped when he saw Katara standing there. She was looking down the river expectantly. He was so shocked that he didn't know what he should do. All of a sudden, his feet began to move and so that question was answered for him. Katara turned to her right, and stepped back as she gasped. Zuko? Her admirer was Zuko? And he was … smiling? Oh no wait; it was a genuine Zuko smirk.

"So, you needed to talk to me… desperately?"

Katara's face went completely red in the face. But wait… what on earth was he talking about? The confidence in her was found again.

"No way, you're the one who needed to talk to me! Is this a big joke or something?"

She pulled out the scroll and Zuko studied it carefully. Then he flung it into the river.

"What was that for?"

Zuko chuckled abruptly.

"It was my uncle's idea of a funny joke. I received the same message as you did."

Zuko walked off of the bridge, but then at the last moment, something in him made him retrace his steps so that he was in front of Katara again.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. There _were_ for you. You can have them."

Zuko threw the bouquet of flowers at her and the smirk had faded into an uninterested blank stare. She caught them and was surprised that he even would have bought flowers for the mystery girl. Katara sniffed at them, and smiled. Not only were these flowers gorgeous, but they also smelled like heaven.

"Thank you Zuko."

"No, don't thank me. Thank my uncle."

She narrowed her gaze on him.

"Thank him for what?"

He edged a bit closer and his smirk was back.

"For making me do this…"

They were so close to one another that Zuko reached out just slightly to pull her into him. He took the flowers and threw them into the river as well. In a swift move, Zuko's lips covered Katara's. Her body went numb as her senses died out; only her emotions were in control at that moment, and her emotions made her pull Zuko's face closer to hers. Zuko found himself amazed at the wonderful feeling inside of him. Her tender kiss sucked out any thoughts of the present. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, not wanting the moment to end. Finally, he pulled away, gasping for air. HE smiled charmingly, and walked off the bridge.

Katara followed him at once, and pulled on his arm so that he would turn around. Zuko saw that her eyes were round and full of longing. She dropped her hand from his arm as he spoke.

"Happy Valentine's Day… Katara."

He vanished into the forest leaving her stunned. What had just happened? Did Zuko just kiss her? And did she kiss him back? Katara's thoughts ran through her mind as she walked back towards the campsite. Aang saw her glide towards them, a huge smile on her face.

"Katara! You're back. Where's the fire wood?"

"Huh? Oh that… I decided we had enough…"

Sokka eyed her curiously. Aang sprang up in front of her and smiled.

"Katara! I have something for you!"

She stopped and smiled as he handed her a paper flower.

"Aww! How sweet of you Aang!"

He beamed and a blush spread across his cheeks as Katara kissed his forehead lightly. She took the flower and headed towards Appa, and then she sat up on the saddle with a happy sigh.

..:-:..

Iroh walked along the river and stopped when he noticed something peculiar. A scroll and a bouquet of flowers swam by. He laughed out loud, and held his belly for support. Iroh grinned and nodded.

"My plan must have worked. Boy, do I love Valentine's Day!"

* * *

**A/N:** I don't know if it really fit in with Valentine's Day… maybe it should have been more romantic, but I thought this suited them better for some reason! Lol Thanks to all of you that have reviewed!

Have a great and happy Valentine's Day!

-Monika-


	10. For You

**For You**

_The day is finally here, when Aang finally defeats the Fire Lord. But what will Zuko do about it?_

The end would come. It was here and no one could stop it. The ferocity of battle was here in the air. The animals ran to find havens while the birds silenced their song. No one could have thought that it would be the day of all days, but it was and they had to deal with it. Deal with it and be prepared for what was to come of them.

One person wouldn't allow himself to deal with it though. Instead, Zuko merely watched as all hell broke loose. Aang swept up into the air and glided around Ozai like the child that he was. Zuko watched as the hours passed slowly by. But one thing kept his gaze and interest. A girl, but not any girl, it was Katara, the water bender he had faced time and time again. But during their battles, he wasn't able to see how her body moved. Yes, she too was facing the fire lord, right by the avatar's side.

Zuko watched as with every breath she inhaled, droplets of water clung to it, clung to her mouth as she breathed. Her eyes were deadly, this fight would be won, and she would do anything to win it. Her gaze isolated everything but her target. Her hands and arms danced through the air as if she was floating. Even in battle, she was calm and at peace. But on her face, he could see beads of sweat form. Katara didn't seem to notice. She dodged here and there as the blasts of fire from Ozai grazed into her direction. Zuko realized then that he had been just like his father, sending those flames at her, at someone so peaceful and innocent, only trying to protect those she cared about.

Suddenly, she had lost her train of thought; he saw her trip and fall down. There was no more grace, there was no more cool moisture hanging from her breath. Aang was too busy dodging Ozai's blasts to notice that she was in trouble. Now, Zuko cared and he didn't need any preparation anymore. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have stood up and ran to their side. Katara's eyes went wide as did her mouth when she saw Ozai's cruel smirk, and his arm reaching towards her. All at once, she had lost her confidence and fear settled in. She couldn't move. Zuko ran as fast as he could, and finally with his mind and heart racing, he jumped in front of Katara while Ozai stepped back in shock.

Katara couldn't believe her eyes as Zuko sent blaze after blaze of fire at his father, just to protect her. Suddenly, Zuko backed Ozai into a wall, and he fell. Zuko ran to Katara and his golden eyes, full of worry, gazed into hers as he reached out a hand. She took it greedily, and when she stood up, they immediately hugged one another fiercely. The way he had exerted all his strength just to save her was like a long speech of saying I'm sorry.

Ozai looked onto the display; his son, prince, and that girl, a peasant, holding onto each other for dear life. It was so shocking, that he had lost all of his thoughts, and completely didn't notice the boy in the air above him. With a sudden movement from Aang's hands, a mound of earth fell onto of Ozai, and finally they could all rest. Aang didn't have the strength, so he just fell to the floor freely. Katara and Zuko however, were still holding each other close. Their breaths slowly became silent, and when that happened, they looked at one another with something different inside of their hearts.

When Katara looked at him, tears ran down her cheeks. Zuko however, was bold and wiped them away. It was too much for her to bear to think about, his touch, so she gave in and they kissed. After a minute or so, she became limp in his arms and he held onto her, gazing onto the woman, he had come to adore that day. He stroked her hair as the two of them slid onto the floor. Zuko's breath barely escaped as he closed his eyes.

"It was all for you Katara. I did it for you."

* * *

**A/N:** Now this was in fact a drabble! So short! lol Hope you liked it!

Have a great day!

-Monika-


	11. Thoughts

**A/N:** This is a poem sort of freestyle what Katara is thinking about Zuko, and about the time when they got him in the ropes and then went to go defeat Zhao in the season finale. Remember? Well, here it is!

* * *

**Thoughts**

On the clouds and in the sky

I'm soaring free with happiness

Every time now, I think about the

Single time, those mere moments

When you were with us

For once you were different

I wasn't afraid you would fight

But I wrapped my hand around my wrist

Remembering your tight grip

Whenever I think of you, all I see are thorns

A scarred face, a tough demeanor

You're ruthless, cruel and brutal with strength

So then your sleeping face chases my thoughts

I can't believe what I'm thinking

How nice it could be if you were truly like

That- peaceful on the inside

It reminds me of a rose,

Gran Gran once said,

That every beautiful flower has its sharp thorns

They can hurt you, but it hurts the rose deeply doing so.

We're in the clouds and there is no excitement, it's so quiet and dull

Even when the ropes bound you

You seemed strong, but hurt.

Could it be that you are my rose?

* * *

**A/N:** I love metaphors! Lol Next up will be an _insightful_ drabble to the Zutara relationship XD

Have a great day! - Monika -


	12. Insight

**Insight Into Zutara**

_Zuko is traveling with the group, and Katara is completely livid. A deeper meaning to the Zutara relationship. (Forget Appa in here… he's just… hanging around lol)

* * *

_

The birds flew along side them; up above the sky was only partially covered by passing clouds. The only noise that could be heard was of the rushing stream nearby. Katara smiled broadly as she twirled her arms in circles. The cool water rose and danced around Sokka and Aang.

"Hey! Will you quit it? I don't like the idea of being suffocated by water!"

Aang just laughed as he interfered with the water and splashed it on Sokka's head. He grumbled and pouted. Zuko leaned behind a tree with his arms crossed, observing them with little or no interest whatsoever. Katara peered at his demeanor through the corner of her eye, and she huffed. He was so full of himself all the time. He wouldn't be bothered with "stupid little games" as he would put it so kindly. It had only been a few weeks since Aang accepted him into their group. Somehow, he felt differently towards Zuko than either she or Sokka did.

Just then the wind picked up, and the trees started to sway violently. Aang knew all to well what was coming: a storm.

"Come on you guys! We need to find shelter!"

Katara and Sokka led the way to a nearby cave. Aang noticed that Zuko hadn't budged.

"Zuko, a lightening bolt could strike at any moment! You have to come in the cave with us!"

He saw a mean glare come from Aang, so Zuko finally pushed himself off of the tree and followed the avatar reluctantly. The cave was small and the four of them were crouched in it together, leaving only about a foot in between each of them. Thunder cracked right after a flash of light illuminated the sky. Katara jumped at the unexpected noise, and when she did this, she bumped right into Zuko. She looked practically terrified that she had. Zuko chuckled shortly.

"Scared of some thunder?"

Katara folded her arms and pouted.

"No, I'm not _scared_ of some thunder!"

Another boom of noise was heard, and she jumped again. Seeing this, Zuko actually laughed, a smile lasting on his face for maybe two seconds. She turned away from him angrily and stood at the other side of the cave, her back towards the three. Sokka and Aang gave each other a look signaling the end of peace among them. Ever since Zuko joined, Katara was always uptight and angry with him for the slightest things. Suddenly the wind died, and they all walked outside, relieved to see the sun in the sky.

"That was quick," added Sokka.

The four made their way to their campsite to see everything soaked. Katara set out to taking out the water with her bending. Sokka and Aang were looking for food. But Zuko just walked around the campsite slowly. This nerved Katara and she felt her concentration waning. Then, Katara realized that he was walking around to the campsite in back of her. She sensed his eyes on her, and that he was close by. Something snapped inside of her, and suddenly as the water rose, it flew up behind her, and she heard a sudden splash. Katara turned around to see Zuko standing there, soaked by her bending. The snarl on his face was so amusing that she laughed out loud. Her smiled disappeared quickly, when Zuko grabbed her wrists tightly. His voice was hoarse and low, his hot breath made her skin crawl.

"Do you wish to challenge me?"

She pulled her arms out of his reach and stared at him furiously.

"No, but I don't appreciate you circling me, and breaking my concentration!"

Zuko stood back, arms folded.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault you lost concentration. You just aren't skilled enough."

"I'm not skilled? Maybe you could show me then, _oh wise one_!"

Her tone was sarcastic and he mocked a fake smile.

"Fine. Watch closely."

Katara smiled inwardly; she had a feeling that something like this had happened before. She knew it did, and she knew the outcome. Zuko readied himself, and so did she. Easily, Katara dodged his fire blows with the excess water lying around. Zuko inched closer to her with every step, and soon they were stepping around each other to dodge the other's attacks. For some reason, Katara didn't realize that there was practically no space between them. When she tripped, it made her fall into Zuko, knocking him down as well. Katara lifted her head and his face was inches away from hers. Suddenly, time fell still, and the two just looked at the other. The trance was broken by Zuko's voice.

"Would it be such a bother to get off of me?"

Katara snapped up at once, brushing off her arms of flyaway dirt. Zuko pushed off of the ground and did the same.

"This ground is muddy. My whole uniform is ruined because of you!"

Katara glanced at him and an idea came to her. She smirked and he eyed her curiously.

"So sorry. Here, let me clean it for you."

And with no time to react, Zuko was dosed with a wave of water. He looked at her with stunned eyes, but she smirked.

"What? I said I'd clean it for you…"

He looked down at his soaked uniform and then back at her eyes. They stared at each other hotly, but after a minute or so, the two broke out in laughter. Zuko wiped away the excess water and smiled. Katara felt a faint blush rise to her cheeks and looked away. The two of them heard footsteps and soon Aang and Sokka came wandering back.

"Did you miss us?"

Aang looked cheerful, and Katara rolled her eyes.

"Terribly. I think I would have gagged it not for the presence of someone besides _him._"

Zuko snorted and she turned to him.

"Well, don't think that I don't agree with you on that."

Katara growled and marched past Sokka. She began to shuffle their clothes and fold them together. Sokka whispered to Aang.

"See, I told you nothing would happen between them. They still hate each others guts!"

Aang nodded and went to go find Momo. Sokka sat down and ate, and Zuko found another tree to lean against. Katara moved her head slightly, and then looked away abruptly after catching Zuko glancing at her. When she turned away, both of them smiled.


	13. Your Song

**A/N: **Okay, well today is Mardi Gras, but unfortunately, my Mardi Gras drabble isn't done, and I know you are waiting for another update for this, so I had this done already. I might have it up by the end of the week! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Your Song**

_Zuko finds Katara in the forest at night… singing…_

The moon above sparkled like a guiding light allowing the shadows to dance around. Slowly the wind ruffled the braches of the tress together letting leaves fall slowly to the ground. Scattered beneath the bushes and plants, crickets chirped in an unceasing rhythm. The night was warm but the light breeze chilled the back of Zuko's neck. He was taking a walk in the forest, a suggestion his uncle made. Iroh always told Zuko of his proverbs. This time wasn't any different. _"Zuko a walk in the night is like a healer's touch for your soul."_

So here he was, just walking, the leaves under his feet crackling every time he took a step. But then suddenly, the noise stopped and he realized he had reached clearing and that there was a glimmering lake before his eyes. There were no more trees, so that meant no more crackling leaves. But the soothing song of the crickets kept Zuko lulled, and when he saw her there, he froze. Katara's back was towards him, but even from that point of view, it felt like he was in the presence of someone special. All of a sudden, she began to sing.

_On nights like these_

_I think of you_

_You're so far away_

_I miss you_

_A simple hug_

_It felt so much like home_

_There was no way I could be harmed_

_Oh mother, I love you so_

_Every night and day_

_Your necklace reminds me of you_

_But now you're gone_

_I can't hear your soothing voice_

_And all I have are only memories_

Her voice was like soft heaven and his senses were even more lulled. But the words finally sunk into him like ice down his throat. Her song brought back living memories of his own mother when he was a little boy. The silence now was eerie, the crickets hushed and all Zuko heard was the ruffling of the waves onto the shore. And then he let it all out. His inner spirit was so calmed, that he let the tears spill out freely. But he didn't sob, he didn't make any noise at all, so that when Katara turned around to see him, she was stunned with shock. Mostly she was amazed to see him standing there, crying.

Katara calmed herself down at once and slowly walked up to him. He looked away ashamed, and closed his eyes. His pride though, wouldn't let himself wipe the tears away. When she was finally a foot away from him, she raised her hand up reluctantly, and brushed her fingers on his cheek. At the contact, Zuko shot his eyes open and found himself staring into her beautiful sapphire eyes. She spoke again; her voice was as delicate as an angel's.

"Zuko… It's okay to cry…"

He looked cross for a second, as if inside he was yelling at her, but her presence so close to him softened his eyes and he nodded slowly. Katara kept stroking his cheek and found herself shedding tears as well. He must have gone through the same thing as her, otherwise he wouldn't have been so moved. And so she cried for both of them, and when Zuko felt her hand fall to her side, he pulled her in close, caressing her in his arms. Now she felt like letting it all out, and so she did. She sobbed for her missing mother, and for the things she would never be able to do. Time passed by with the puffs of clouds in the sky, and the two comforted each other silently. Finally Zuko pulled away with a slight warm smile on his face. Katara's heart quickened as she felt his lips brush her cheek. She saw his golden eyes once again and he stepped away.

"Thank you. Your song was beautiful…" and as he walked away, Katara could have sworn she heard him add, "just like you," and she smiled.


	14. Torture

**A/N:** So sorry for not updating sooner! Again, too much to do, and too little time, lol. Anyways, this drabble is in response to a challenge by** Elf of Rohan** to write something angsty.

WARNING: not a happy ending.

* * *

**Torture**

_What happens after Zuko finally loses his temper?_

Through all of the pain she had to go through, she never imagined this. Everywhere her muscles were aching from running within the forest. Katara had to get away or she would surely die. Zuko's fury was incredible. She had saved Aang at the last moment, and he was now fighting Ozai. Katara had to get away from Zuko however, because his fists flared with fire and his eyes narrowly laid a death sentence on her. She didn't stop to look if he was still chasing her outside of the place. They had passed by a huge pond of water, and if she had any chance of beating Zuko, she had to get to it fast.

However Katara could just feel him gazing on her back. Suddenly she yelled as a hand grabbed her arm and she tripped. Katara looked up from the ground to see Zuko standing above her. At once she whimpered beneath him and she tried to inch away. Zuko wouldn't let her slip out of his reach, so he crept along with her.

"Every single time, every single chance, you've gotten in my way…"

He said this through gritted teeth and she could feel his hot angry breath. Zuko now bent above her and smirked.

"But that won't happen anymore. I don't know why I held back before. Well don't worry. This time I won't."

Katara's eyes opened wide as she saw Zuko's arm raise above her. He clenched his teeth and set one blow of fire after the other onto her. Katara's excruciating screams ringed in his ears but he smiled. It felt so victorious to finally defeat the water bender. She had been a thorn at his side ever since the Avatar had come back. Zuko kept throwing his flaming fire until he noticed that the ringing noise in his ears was gone.

He looked down at Katara's body and he stumbled back. Her clothes were all burnt and black, her hands were bloody but her face was only covered in ashes. Zuko had somehow missed her face. Inside he thanked Agni and he knelt down beside her. What had he done? Katara's eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly agape. Her gentle, pained face wounded Zuko's heart as he held back his tears. Zuko brushed away the soot and let a tear fall onto her cheek.

"What have I done?"

She murmured and suddenly she cried out painfully.

"Katara, I didn't mean to do it…"

Only more painful cries as Katara struggled to move any muscle in her body. Then as quickly as her blue eyes fluttered open, they shut close. Zuko panicked. What if she were to die? What if he had killed her? No, Zuko wouldn't let that happen. So he picked her up as gently as he could and began to carry her away from the forest. Finally after moments upon moments of walking, Zuko sighed with relief. Water.

Quickly he walked to the river and put Katara down into it. She was still not opening her eyes but Zuko wouldn't give up. He knew she could heal herself. She was in water now. Everything would be fine. Suddenly Zuko's eyes rejoiced as a light glow surrounded her.

It disappeared, but she didn't move. He knelt down beside her, and as the water clung to his clothes, he picked her head up gently. Every second that passed by made him feel uneasier. His heart raced and he wouldn't stop worrying until she opened her eyes.

Minutes passed, and Zuko didn't see any change in her. Things looked grim, but he wouldn't allow anything bad to happen. Suddenly, he saw those beautiful blue orbs again, and he rejoiced, tears stinging his cheeks.

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I lost control of myself…"

She closed her eyes slowly, but then opened them again.

"It's okay Zuko. I forgive you."

Her face was full of grief and sorrow, but Zuko didn't know why. The first thing that came to his mind was that she should be feeling pain, but she wasn't yelling or screaming or anything like it. Not a moment passed before Zuko leaned in and touched her lips with his. He caressed her hair, and pulled her body in close to him. He never wanted to let go of her.

But when he did, when his lips felt bare, he realized that she was closing her eyes again.

"Zuko, don't blame yourself."

He looked at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

There was no answer. At that moment her arms fell to her sides, and her eyes shut close for the last time. Zuko wasn't able to understand what had just happened. He looked all around; up to the millions of stars, through the many trees, and then back at her limp body. His tears returned and Zuko gritted his teeth. He shut his eyes as he cradled Katara's body close to his heart.

"No… you can't be … gone…"

Through his tear strained eyes, he looked at her again, and he touched her cheek. It was dead cold. Zuko wiped away his tears, and set her into the river. He stood up and looked through the trees to the palace where he could hear agonized screams and yells echo into the forest.

The realization happened in an instant. He, Zuko, was the prince of the fire nation, the nation that had started a war. For three years he had chased the avatar, and thought of it as a child's game. Pass go, and win back some honor. But as the deafening screams filled his ears, and as he looked down onto the one person he had come to love, the person who was now dead to the world, he realized he was a part of the blood killing war. He had taken orders from his father, who was now with the avatar, the person who was supposed to stop it all from happening.

She had helped. Katara fought to free the avatar, because she knew it all already.

Zuko turned away from the sight, and started back towards the palace.

His heart, filled with anguish, hate, longing, and utter despair, was empty now. The one thing he had going for him, Katara, was out of his reach, forever gone to him. If only he hadn't been such a dumb fool, if maybe he had tried to listen to his uncle, then maybe he wouldn't be filled with the feeling of complete torture. Even though Katara was gone, he couldn't help but feel lost and haunted by her last words.

"_Zuko, don't blame yourself."_

But how could he not?

The only thing left to do was to go help the avatar. Help him make his father pay; make him feel all the horrible feelings that he was feeling right now. Because that's what torture was, an action that could only leave a person scarred either physically or emotionally.

Just like he had tortured Katara, just like his father had tortured so many others, torture would come back and haunt whoever had caused it.

Unfortunately, Zuko had learned this all a bit too late.


	15. Mardi Gras

**A/N:** Yes, this is very belated, but it had to be done since it was a wonderful suggestion (challenge) by **Zukoscute2**! Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this! **Mizuya Tasuki** added to the idea when given the suggestion of adding other characters! So thank you for that idea too! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Mardi Gras**

_A festival for the books. Many wonderful things happen on Mardi Gras, tis a night for new beginnings, starting with an old tradition. Mix and match. (remember, I'm for Zutara… ZUTARA!)_

Colorful banners and decorations adorned the markets and houses, each a different shade of red and gold. Kids ran in all directions, their parents didn't have any control whatsoever over them. Laughing people in masks went up to the numerous booths, buying beads and candy. This wonderful festival was for the holiday known as Mardi Gras.

Katara, along with Aang and Sokka were traveling when they found the town and the festival going on. It looked very appealing and even Katara wasn't going to say no to the opportunity to have some fun. If anything, the constantly being chased by Zuko was wearing them down, and it would be nice to have a break.

Unfortunately for them, Zuko was having the same thing in mind. Mardi Gras was a time for fun, and Agni knew that he hadn't had that since his fourteenth year. It had always been work and more work. He had to train day in and day out, chasing the avatar in hopes of returning home. But when he saw the children, and even teenagers, running around having so much fun, inside he felt a twinge of jealousy. Why would he be denied of his youthful right to have some fun?

The festival was honoring a group of young women known as the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki stood among them, dressed in her newest and more beautifully decorated uniform. It had red wisps of fabric here and there, allowing her to blend in with the fire nation natives. After her group finished a war dance, they bowed, and were greeted with applause. All of them walked off of the stage, and instantly Suki looked for her servant.

"Meng? Meng! Please get me some water!"

The little girl was still wearing her bright pink kimono, but she too had added some red color to herself. Her master, Suki, had straightened her hair. She now wore a thin crimson band in her hair, making it look like she was just a bit older. In addition, she had grown about an inch taller. Her teeth had grown into each other, and if someone had looked at her, they would most likely not be able to recognize the girl.

"I'm coming!"

Meng brought the canteen of water to Suki, who took it greedily and gulped it all down. She took off her headgear, and let her hair sway down onto her shoulders. She too, by the advice of her elders, had grown her hair long like the other members of her group. Her piercing eyes however, remained the same.

Zuko had just walked by when the women were walking off of the stage. There had been one in particular who had stood out, and she seemed to be the leader of the group. Her long black hair reminded him of a certain water tribe girl, and he was automatically alert. That would mean that the avatar was near by. And of course, finding the girl wouldn't be so bad either.

All of a sudden, everyone was taken aside. Katara, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Meng and Suki were grabbed, and given a mask. However it was odd that each one received the same exact mask. With the gold and silver masks, they were all given black cloaks and then the mysterious people were gone and out of sight. Katara was twirled around and she felt her braid loosen, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. Zuko found himself dazed and confused, going in the direction opposite of the stage. Meng couldn't see Suki anywhere and Aang jumped up and down trying to see past the crowds of people. Everyone was separated, and the true fun of the night had just begun.

Sokka headed toward where his nose led him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a platter of food. He reached out to grab some steaming finger food but the tray was carried away from him, and he frowned. But when the person walked away, in front of him, he saw a girl wearing the same mask as he was wearing. As he neared her, he could smell the husky scent of pine trees and mountains. His eyes widened, and he blushed, when he realized it was none other than Suki.

She stood there not knowing what to do. Meng just saw this guy wearing the same mask as her. From this point of view, there wasn't much she could see about him. His identity was kept secret as was hers. Sokka scratched his head nervously, and Meng realized at once it must have been that big-eared boy she had come to adore, the avatar, or Aang to be exact. The two of them stood in front of each other, not knowing the mistake they had made. Sokka thought he was standing with Suki, and Meng thought she was with her future husband, Aang. How very wrong they both were.

Sokka looked around, and saw a man holding flowers. He took one, and handed it to Meng. She blushed underneath her mask, and hugged him, clutching the red rose in her hand tightly. Sokka was surprised at Suki's sudden show of affection, but it felt nice to have a girl in his arms again, and if it was Suki, then he was happy. He caressed her hair, and realized that she had grown it longer, but it was still somewhat rigid and rough. Meng pulled away from the embrace and lead him away from the corner of the street into a large group.

Aang on the other hand was having the time of his life. He had met this girl, who he had strongly believed to be Katara. For some unknown reason, Aang just had this gut feeling that it was. And he was right. Katara was with him, and she had just taken the red rose he had offered her. She didn't know who the man was behind the mask, but she saw that everyone was wearing masks, but this person had the same one as she had. Maybe she had finally met her future husband, that powerful bender Aunt Wu had told her about. It was dark, and she couldn't make out much of him, but he seemed to be perfect. Aang thought the same thing. He knew that this girl was for him, and he felt at ease with her. Katara's hair was down for some reason though, but he didn't mind. In fact, she looked prettier like that. Suddenly, Katara saw a dance group forming, and she pulled her man into the crowd.

Zuko, still in his state of confusion, bumped right into someone. When he turned around, he had truly believed that he was becoming dizzy or something of the sort, because in front of him stood a person who was wearing the same exact mask as he was. But when he leaned in, and reached an arm to the mask to see if he was hallucinating, an arm swung at him. So he wasn't hallucinating, so maybe there was a real person in front of him, and from the looks of it, a beautiful girl with long hair. Her aggressiveness had inspired a thought in him. What if it was that same girl on the stage? What if that girl was the water bender?

Someone from behind Suki pushed her, accidentally of course, and she fell right into the guy she was standing with. She wasn't really sure, but he seemed to be familiar. His strong arms caught a hold of her, and as she placed her hands on his chest, she blushed. The two stood like that for a while, until she pulled away suddenly. An odd feeling told her that it was that boy who had once come to her village. She thought it was Sokka. Unfortunately, it wasn't, but the feeling didn't go away. Zuko realized he should do something. He liked the water bender, Katara, her passion and raging fire when she bended. It reminded him of himself, and so he decided he liked her. Nearby, at that moment, was a person giving out roses. He took a red one and handed it to the girl. Suki was now sure it was Sokka. Who else could it have been but him? All of a sudden, the two were ushered into the dancers already assembled.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! Which ever couple dances the best, will receive a bag of free beads!"

All the girls squealed, as each one wanted the pretty set of beads. So Katara, paired with Aang, Suki paired with Zuko, and Meng paired with Sokka, they all began to dance. The music played cheerfully, and each couple spun around without ceasing. At one point, the man was supposed to twirl their woman away, and she would have to spin back. Well, when this point in the dance occurred, some things got rearranged.

Aang smiled to himself as the girl with the same mask twirled herself back towards him, but when he put his arm around her waist, and one with her hand, he felt different. First of all, Katara seemed a tad bit shorter, but he didn't mind. Most likely, Aang was just a bit dizzy or something, but he felt even more convinced that this girl was to be with him for a long time to come.

Sokka found his partner again, and when he pulled her into his arms, she seemed more full, but her scent was even more extravagant than before. He stroked her hair while they danced again, and it seemed sleeker as well. It seemed a bit odd to him that she had changed a bit since the twirl, but she was wearing the same mask, so it must have been Suki, no doubt about it.

Zuko waited patiently for his girl to return to him. He felt almost giddy, knowing the shock she would be in when she found out it was the fire prince himself she was dancing with. He saw her hair twirl along with her as she caught herself in his arms again. And at once, Zuko was breath taken. She seemed so much more alive to him. Before, it didn't feel so right, but now, he was questioning his thoughts and racing heart. The music slowed down and the chords danced swiftly and gracefully along with the couples.

Katara found her mystery man, and was immediately shocked at his closeness. Before, he had seemed almost timid and distant. Now, he was holding onto to with much more strength than before, and she felt her cheeks flush a bit. The music had calmed her down, and now she let her head rest on her partner's chest. Zuko felt her do this, and so he rested his head on hers lightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Katara placed her hands around his neck. She started to feel something deepening towards this man. For the first time in her life, it felt like someone really cared for her.

Each one of them had the sudden urge to take off each other's mask, and see the other's face. Katara wanted to know so badly if her prince charming was a handsome one. And of course, Zuko wanted to kiss Katara so much that his heart felt like it was going to explode if he didn't. This holiday had turned his world inside out, and he wasn't stopping at just a silly dance. So the music kept playing, but more slowly, and more romantically. Her heart beat madly as she pulled off her mask. Katara shook her head, and let the mask fall to the ground. Her hair playfully fell to her cheeks and she smiled shyly.

Zuko's heartbeat soared through the roof when he saw her face. With her hair down, she looked so much more striking than before. It gave her that mature look that almost made her his equal. He reached out a hand, and gently stroked Katara's cheek. Her sapphire eyes hypnotized him, and he stood motionless. Zuko didn't even notice Katara's hands reaching up for his mask. When she took it off, she gasped and let the mask fall to the ground, right next to hers.

"…Zuko… it can't be…"

Her voice was a frail whisper, and it contained all of the shocking guilt she had in herself. The moment she saw the hideous scar surrounding his eye, she took a step back and gasped in horror, as if in seeing a monster. Zuko looked away, ashamed that he hadn't turned out to be her prince charming, all dazzling and handsome. Katara bit her lip as she remembered how nice he had been, giving her the rose, and she remembered how just a few moments ago, she had been dancing with him so gracefully. Zuko looked up at her, and their eyes met. He scoffed, and frowned.

"No need to say anything, _Katara. _I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. So I'll just go."

Her whole body shook with horrible regret at her expression, as she saw how much it had affected Zuko's spirit. Katara didn't know whether it was out of guilt, or out of some other emotion, but as she saw Zuko turning away, she pulled on his arm, and wrapped herself around him. He looked stunned, when at the least expected moment, she touched his cheek with her soft hand, and kissed him on his dry lips. After the shock died down, he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, massaging her back as he deepened the kiss. Katara felt her heartbeat accelerate instantly as Zuko pulled her in closer towards him. All of those questionable doubts in her mind were erased, and she knew her first kiss had been with someone very special. As Zuko's lips poured into hers, she reminded herself that Zuko was a powerful bender. Her thoughts eased, as she mentally checked that requirement on her list.

Somewhere on the other side of the group of dancers, stood Sokka and Suki. They were now as well calmly dancing with another, closing the gap. Never in her life had Suki felt more adored. Sokka was treating her as if she was a princess, because to him, she was one. Even though she didn't have a crown to verify it, Sokka thought her to be just as much of a princess as Yue had been. As he gazed up towards the moon, he could have sworn that it shined just a bit brighter for them. He smiled, and decided it was time to take off his mask.

As he did, so did Suki. When Sokka saw how much she had matured, his jaw dropped. Her eyes intoxicated his will, and he couldn't help but stare at her. She laughed slightly, and felt a slight blush rise into her cheeks. The distance between their faces was closing in, and she could see that Sokka had grown some facial hair.

"Sokka_, remember_, I'm a girl."

He nodded and she kissed him.

One more couple was still left with their identical masks. Aang couldn't wait to take his mask off and show Katara who she was dancing with. Meng was as excited as he was. She wanted to see his reaction to her new features, and to see if her hair had made a difference. So both of them took their masks off, and the shock in Aang's face was unimaginable. There, stood not Katara, but an almost equally pretty girl. She was about his height, and her smile was so warm and kind. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, making the avatar blush slightly.

"Miss me Aang?"

His jaw dropped when he heard the familiar voice.

"_Meng_?"

"Recognize me? I bet you don't! So what do you think?"

He squirmed a bit, and then grabbed her hand back onto the dance floor where they were going to give out the prize. Aang leaned into her ear, and whispered.

"Meng, I think you look great."

She smiled and blushed as he put his hand in hers.

"All right everyone! I have an announcement to make! The winning couple of the bag of beads is…"

The announcer looked around to see the couples standing there. One special one caught his attention.

Katara and Zuko pulled apart, as a shower of beads spilled onto their heads. Both of them pulled apart quickly, and began to laugh at the brightly colored beads. Zuko looked up with confusion.

"What is this for?"

"It's your prize son! You and your lady were the best dancers out there! Nothing more wonderful than a couple that dances with their hearts' emotion!"

Katara blushed when he said this, and then she looked at Zuko who had been smiling at her. She had never seen him smile, and when he did, she realized how handsome he really was. He walked over towards her and pulled her into a bear hug. His husky voice tickled her ear, and she giggled.

"You are my lady, and I am your prince charming. Would you care for another dance?"

She kissed him again, and smiled.

"Of course I would."


	16. Invisible Dreams

**A/N:** This can be for Zuko's or Katara's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

**Invisible Dreams**

Walk in the breeze; I slowly disappear

Another world where my magic turns your head in circles

The birds sing, and the cool misty air tingles at our fingertips

So many of these obstacles, you seem so far away

But glances and stares that last only a second

Really last forever

My eyes

Meet your eyes

The magic begins

How come you're so far away from me?

You come closer, my silent command works

Do I cross your thoughts?

You laugh; I guess I do

Bit by bit, the distance goes away

Our lingering hearts pull towards each other

A smile graces your lips; my insides fall to the ground

There's something so incredible about you, so dark and mysterious.

We look once more, my heart stops

Because you are an inch away

My pulse quickens, the air is dead, and the birds can't be heard

Only you, only me

Your hand reaches towards my face

I close my eyes; I feel you

Slowly caress my cheek, hand on my neck

It can't be stopped; we've lost all control of the magic

It's overtaken us

There is no breath inside of me, my thoughts escape

I can't think anymore, I only feel you

Full lips graze mine, and all hell breaks loose

My arms fling around you, passionately we kiss one another

Let time slip away, not a care in the world

Our eyes lock in together, allow all of this to sink in

Suddenly the wind howls, you're ripped away from my reach

You're gone

The breeze dies down, the world is gone, and I'm back again

Staring at you, wishing it would have been true

Everything in me aches for it to have been real,

My heart breaks

Sitting here I'm at a loss of words,

I know you don't even think of me like that

But somehow your eyes tell me you feel the exact same way


	17. Happy Family

**A/N: **I hope this one is a bit more cheerful for you guys! Enjoy, and thanks for each review!

* * *

**Happy Family**

_Families are always smiley, and bouncing with happiness! Right? But what about when you mix fire with water?_

Katara stood at the kettle tapping her foot impatiently. Once again, there she was, alone with the baby. It was so angering, this repeated delay of getting home. As every second passed by, her fury roared and finally she felt like she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Katara! I missed you!"

"Oh really?"

"Of course!"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she kept her eyebrows furrowed.

"This smells really good! I bet it tastes delicious!"

"Well it does! But now that you're late, _again,_ the stew is cold! Cold stew is bitter!"

"Well I'm sorry Katara, but I had to work."

"Yeah, I bet, because the palace is _so_ busy these days!"

"It is! What, you don't believe me?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

"Well I don't know what else you want me to do! I go to work to make a living for us!"

"Sorry, but what about quality time with your wife and child? We barely see you anymore!"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Are you saying you don't care?"

"No! Of course I care!"

"You don't love me anymore!"

"WHAT?"

"If you did, you would ask for time off!"

"Are you insane? I'd get fired!"

"Fired is better if that means you are where you belong!"

"I can't believe this! After a hard day's work, you're giving me all of this?"

"Because I'm sick of it Zuko!"

"WAAAHHH!"

They turned around to see their son crying in his cradle. Katara clapped her mouth and with a glance from Zuko, the two rushed up to him. Katara picked up the baby boy in her arms and started to rock him back and forth. She hummed a lullaby as Zuko stood behind her, gazing down at his son. He stroked his hair softly and smiled at Katara as their son stopped crying. She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and cuddled in close to Zuko.

"How sweet! The Royal Family all bundled up together with joy!"

Katara and Zuko exchanged confused glances as the man popped up out of nowhere, and pulled out a canvas and a paintbrush.

"A portrait for the Fire Nation Chronicles?"

Zuko nodded and Katara smiled, while her husband put on arm around her, and the other around the son she was holding. Zuko shrugged his shoulders and both of them smiled as they watched their son sleep. The reporter settled in, and started painting. Yes, it was definitely just a normal day in the life of the happy family.


	18. Eyes

**A/N:** Well, I heard that there is a "Pro-Zutara" Week going on… and since I really don't have anytime to write (so sorry about that! I know the last drabble wasn't too detailed…) I guess I should contribute what little time I have to write a poem, and update. Oh look… that's what I did… lol. (First part is Katara's point of view!)

* * *

**Eyes**

On the moon, and in my heart

There's no way we can be apart

But there's just one thing

That will ruin everything

You're royalty, and I'm scum

We're different, and that can't change

Once you looked at me, my heart began to soar

I thought I saw a glimpse of that in you too

In my mind you would feel so

Lonely, even with your servants and princesses at your heel

So cold because you couldn't be in my warmth and company

The countless times I have

Gone on wondering if we were just too different

I really do feel like scum

I'm beneath you, what am I thinking?

You can't possibly care about a rag like me

When you've got silk right next door

And each time I think this your face pops into my mind

Your gorgeous eyes,

Those eyes,

Your eyes,

They're looking at me 

And inside my thoughts run away

And my heart secretly bursts with joy

Maybe I'm not scum after all.

..:-:..

**Zuko**- _Accompaniment_

God you're beautiful

Your eyes are so distant, yet gorgeous

The soft gracing smile in them

I melt away in you

My mind is racing

Why can't I stop staring into your eyes?

Damn it. You know.

I look away with a smirk.


	19. Death Trap

**A/N:** YAY! I finally got a proper drabble done! Or wait… this is a oneshot. Yes it is! And there is a very very slight reference to Azukka lol By the way, this is for all of you who are losing hope! Just because of the cave doesn't mean nothing can happen! And I hope this one shot proves my point! lol

* * *

**Death Trap**

_Oh, such a nice day in the market. But a certain Princess is on a mission, and she won't fail to kill her failure of a brother. Unless someone gets in the way, then who will be the one she wants to kill? And will the failure of a brother be something different?_

It was just another village, another stop to get supplies along the way, just another dull trip. Or was it? The day seemed rather calm, the skies were clear with only one or two passing clouds, and so the sun was shining down with much energy. Katara had to shield her eyes in order to see the items on display.

"Yes, I think we will have two of those. Thank you very much!"

She took the food and put it inside the basket. Aang and Sokka were watching a person on the street make some weird faces for money. The avatar was about to put some in the man's basket, but his arm was pulled away.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Yeah, that man was funny!"

They were already making their way through the market, back to Appa who was hiding out by the outskirts of town.

"Sokka, we need as much money as we have. And a man who makes faces for a living shouldn't receive our much needed money."

The two boys sighed sadly and then ran off as they saw a crowd forming in one of the streets. Katara put a hand to her forehead and inhaled sharply. They were so easily distracted that she just couldn't take it anymore.

Funny thing was however, there was one girl on the other side of that crowd who was thinking the exact same thing. Azula clenched her fists tightly as she watched her brother's form shrink into the crowd. It was going to be a game of cat and mouse, and fortunately, she was the cat.

..:-:..

Zuko was panting hard, as he found himself among many men. There must have been some sort of spectacle going on, but he didn't know what it was. When he finished gathering his breath again, he looked for the way out of the mess and he saw it. There was a girl in blue standing in the distance, and he knew just who she was. With a bit of effort, he lunged himself out of the crowd and tripped onto the ground.

Katara saw a man fall out of the group and she immediately rushed to his side. His hair was cut extremely short, which was uncommon for most men. It was either grown out or there was no hair at all like Aang. But as she helped him get up, she sensed a familiarity about him.

"Are you all right? I hope you didn't hurt yourself in there."

When he looked up at her, she dropped him on the ground again. Her shocked gasp settled that she didn't know it was Zuko until she saw his scar. He stood up by himself and she took a step back when she saw him do it. Zuko kept his cool however and just stood there, knowing he needed her help if his life was going to still exist.

"What are you gaping at? You know it's rude to have your mouth hanging open, and add staring to that. But what could I expect from…"

Katara didn't hear the last part. She closed her mouth and found her strength again. It was definitely Zuko but he looked really different. Most likely the hair was distracting her, after all, she remembered the ponytail of hair he always had. Now it was gone, and it was like seeing him in a much less frightening light, even though she wasn't really afraid of him.

"What do you want Zuko? Aang is not here."

"I don't care where the Avatar is."

Her eyes widened but she squinted soon afterwards.

"Sure you don't, and your name isn't Zuko."

"Yes it is, and I'm telling you, I don't care!"

His tone was commanding and Katara couldn't do anything but believe him.

"So then, what are you talking to me for?"

This time it was Zuko's turn to open his mouth and not close it. She smirked and when he saw her do that, he closed his mouth right away and furrowed his eyebrows. Zuko looked past the crowd, and saw it somewhat disperse because of a girl in red. He turned around and started to run straight at Katara. She moved to the side to avoid him, but he pulled her along with him to the side and into an alley.

"What's the big idea? Why are you…"

He put a hand on her mouth and her eyes bulged out.

"Don't move; don't try to speak, and just listen."

She nodded her head as she realized that he was holding her hands behind her back.

"I'm not looking for the avatar. I am not going to try and capture him. As you can tell I'm a refugee, and my sister is trying to kill me."

His voice became softer as he finished talking. Zuko's eyes were inches away from hers, and they were so full of so many different emotions; sadness, rage, sorrow, and regret. So much of it overwhelmed her that she nodded to show she understood he wasn't against them anymore. Slowly he took his hand away, and released her hands as well. For a few moments they didn't talk much, and it suddenly became awkward.

"So then… are you still a prince?"

Her question seemed to vanish into the air. When he heard it, Zuko slightly winced.

"No… I'm not…"

A burst of relief flooded her and she looked at him with happiness in her eyes. He couldn't call her a peasant anymore! He was almost one, or maybe even worse. But she wouldn't rub it in his face like he did. Besides, it looked as if it had pained him to tell her everything that had happened to him.

"Do you need help?"

He was shocked by the question, because he really hadn't thought that she would even consider the idea. Slowly, he nodded, but looked away from her eyes as if in defeat. This was the lowest Zuko could get. Katara looked around her, and saw some laundry being put out. She got a gleam in her eyes and Zuko watched with confusion as she skipped off towards it. Katara returned very shortly holding a girls dress and a mop in her hands.

"Zuko, I think it's time you got a make over!"

"WHAT?"

He put his hands to his head, but she looked at him crossly.

"Did you want my help or not? Would you rather me get your sister?"

"No! No… give me that."

He took the things from her and started to pull it over his head. Katara smiled as she saw him take the handle off of the mop and put it over his head. She found a hat and put it over his head. Next she took out a fan and put it in his hand, and another one was for her.

"Zuko, I think you don't look a thing like you usually would. Zuko, or should I call you Zuka?"

He growled at her but she simply laughed freely. Zuko stopped when he saw this. He had never really seen her be happy. All he ever saw was her worry and then fight him. It was somewhat nice to see her smile.

"Well come on! We can't stay in this alley all day long, now can we?"

..:-:..

The men were all gathered around a man who was playing an instrument. Next to him was a box, and supposedly there was a poisonous snake in it. The man said he could tame the wild beast with his music. The spectators were about to find out. Aang and Sokka finally found their way to the front row and were amazed when they saw the snake slowly peek out of the basket. Suddenly, the music was stopped abruptly and someone kicked the basket over, spilling the snake, and breaking the spell on it.

"Get out of my way you low lives!"

Sokka saw her stride through the crowd and did a double take. She was really pretty, but her temper was horrendously ugly.

When she got out of the crowd, Zuko was nowhere to be seen. Azula growled in frustration, but suddenly she caught a sight of something coming out of an alley. It was two girls with fans. But one of them looked strangely odd, she was wearing a hat, and her hair seemed really dirty and fake. The two girls let the Princess walk by, but not without a glance at them. Zuko looked down and Katara giggled to cover up any suspicion. It seemed to have worked, and as Azula passed by, she could have sworn she heard her brother's familiar growl.

She turned to look at him right away, and Katara gasped when she did. Zuko was already taking his hat off, and when he realized he had been caught, he grabbed Katara by the hand and began to run away down the street into the busy market place, and towards the sea. Azula cursed under her breath and started to run after them. Their fans were the first things to fall to the ground, and the next thing she knew, Azula had a mop in her face. She pulled it away angrily, and saw that the girl was definitely Zuko but in different clothes. When he got the first chance, Zuko ripped off the dress and Katara stared at him. He was wearing a sleeveless kimono and she saw how strong he really was. But there was no time for gaping. They had now run into the village's market.

Zuko and Katara dodged in and out of the many karts of food. The people stepped aside and made a path for them, which was satisfying for them because they could get away easier. But Azula found it to be too easy. Instead, she jumped up to a rooftop, and started running up above the market place. Soon enough, she had made it towards the end of the market, and she could see the water and ships before her. Zuko and Katara were almost sure of their position, and they had thought they lost his sister's trail. That is, until they saw her standing right before their very eyes.

"So Zuzu, so you thought you could outsmart me? And who is this wench you have helping you?"

"I'm not a wench! Wait… Zuzu?"

Zuko's fists suddenly flared with flames and she realized that it wasn't the time to call Zuko names.

"I hate you."

"Oh I know you do, dear brother. But I shall finally do what you could never do. And this wench will be the perfect tool in my plan."

Within moments, Katara was in the grip of Azula, and a flame was forming by her head. Zuko's eyes bulged and so did Katara's.

"Leave her out of this!"

His temper was rising fast, and all his sister did was laugh.

"So she does matter to you, doesn't she? I thought so. It will be sad to see this pretty face scarred like yours Zuzu."

"I said, leave her alone!"

Zuko ran straight at them, catching Azula off guard, and so Katara was free, while the two siblings battled each other. The people in the market thought it was wise to stay out of their business, so they didn't do anything. Katara watched painfully as she saw Zuko's flame get weaker and weaker. Azula was a very strong opponent and it seemed as if she would always have the upper hand. Then in a moment's notice, Zuko stumbled and Azula tied his arms behind his back. Her hand had a flame and was nearing Zuko's whole eye on his right.

"So pretty girl, do you want to see how much of a monster he is going to look like? It would be so much fun!"

Katara looked into his eyes and saw the one most heart crushing emotion in them. He was scared. Zuko was calling out to her, and she couldn't believe how much it hurt to see him fallen like that, and to a person such as his sister. All of a sudden, Katara felt a speeding rush of anger flow through her. Azula's eyes widened as she saw Katara's rage shine through. Her hands rose up and down, spinning along as an invisible shield of victory was beginning to hatch. The flame in her hand died out, and finally the invisible force revealed itself. A huge wave came crashing down on Azula as Zuko quickly got away. She was drenched in water, but Katara wasn't done yet. She froze the water around her, and before a minute was up, Azula was frozen stiff, even worse than the one time she did it to Zuko. Another wave came and swept Azula off and away towards the ocean. The people in the market place had decided to watch and when they saw her drift away, they all erupted in cheers.

Zuko stood next to Katara and saw her panting. A few hairs escaped from her braid, but then she stood up straight and smirked proudly. He couldn't help but smile, and it was the first time in a long time that he had done that. Suddenly Zuko found himself in front of her, with his head bowed. He took Katara's hand, raised it, and brushed his lips on it. Katara felt shivers run down her spine at the touch of his kiss. When he looked up straight into her eyes, she felt herself blush slightly.

"I… I… thanks."

Zuko stammered a bit, but he got his job done. He turned around and started to head towards the docks. That is, until someone called out to him and so he stopped in his place.

"Zuko! Wait!"

He turned around to face her, and smiled. Then he walked away and disappeared, leaving Katara confused a bit. She jumped when she found herself in between two familiar people.

"Katara look!"

She screamed as Aang shoved a snake into her face.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Oh come on Katara, are you scared of a little snake?"

Aang hugged the snake, and it coiled itself around his head. Katara smiled slightly, but as the sun began to glow in the horizon, she could only think of one person's smile. And that person had smiled at her, with something else she didn't recognize in his eyes. She thought for a moment, and realized what it was. Admiration. Katara smiled at the thought, and came to a conclusion herself. She admired Zuko as well, and the next time she saw him, she would tell him that herself.


	20. Candle Light

**A/N:** Well… it looks like I had yet another incredibly busy week… and so all I have for you guys is a poem (_sweatdrop_) hopefully you'll like it though! It's about Katara waiting for Zuko to come home from fighting in the war… I don't know… I just liked the idea lol 

Also, I wanted to give a big **THANK YOU** to everyone who has reviewed, or keeps reviewing! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten, and I just wanted to let you know how deeply I appreciate it!

* * *

**Candle Light**

I sit here.

The flames engulf my mind.

There is warmth in them.

Windy weather, all the candles are blown out but one remains.

Sort of like you.

I watch the smoke slowly drift in the air.

Forms patters, there is this faint smell when it's gone.

Hours pass by; my head spins.

So many thoughts cross my mind.

Secluded here, I'm alone.

Through the light I see your face.

Glowing, a red glow.

Darkened past; saddened by failure.

The candle flickers, my eyes don't wander away.

Hope shines through; it doesn't always destroy.

My coldness is gone; I've been here so long.

The wax trickles down, like a tear.

A tear falls from my eyes.

The light is so solid, shines through me, and you.

A faint outline of your face.

Inside the candle I feel your pain.

Generations of fire, it's always alive.

You're alive, I hope.

The candle flickers again.

Hope?

My eyes widen; the other candles are relit.

They burn as if they never ceased.

In what possible way?

Out of the darkness, your breath can be heard.

Heart beats fast, then faster.

Could prayers be answered?

There you are.

My whole being receives the utmost shock.

Arms fling around your neck.

Your face buried in my shoulder.

Squeeze, don't let go of me.

In your eyes is the reflection of the candles.

And now I know, that your fire will never go out.


	21. One Chance

**A/N:** Wow… it's been a very very long time since I last updated! But what can I say? School is a very not nice word lol! But I just had to find the time to write this, since a lot of people have been hoping there would have been more zutara in the last episode, do you agree? And if others have written this, I'm sorry, I'm not up to date with all the fanfiction on here… so after more than a month, here is…

* * *

**One Chance**

_What if Katara didn't leave Iroh's side when Zuko told her to leave?_

The air stung with bitter ashes, all of them falling slowly to the ground where they all stood. Katara's mouth hung open, and through her weariness, she felt tears spring into her eyes. With one swift movement, Iroh had been hit, and he fell gracefully to the ground. Everyone's rage burst as they attacked Azula, but she escaped, leaving the group in a state of utter shock. She turned around and saw the abandoned town surrounded in a fiery blaze. But her gaze went straight to the man who was lying motionless on the ground, and to the other one who was kneeling beside him. For the first time since she had seen him again in that town, she heard his agonizing frustration come out of his shaking body. Right away she knew she had to help him, help the kind man who didn't deserve to be lying there on the hard ground. Katara took a few steps towards Zuko and outstretched her arm.

"Zuko, I can help…"

Without hesitation, Zuko lifted up his arm and sent out a line of flames aimed at their heads. Katara ducked under her arm, but she didn't stop looking at his face. It was distorted and his scar looked even more hideous than ever, but she didn't see that. Instead, Katara saw the same tears she had in her eyes, but they were in his.

_"Leave!"_

His cry frightened her. Katara never saw him so upset before; Zuko didn't ever show the slightest emotions. The other thing that confused her was that he was telling them to leave, he had never told the Avatar to leave him. Aang grabbed Katara's sleeve as the group started to flee, but Katara's eyes wouldn't leave the sight of Zuko and Iroh in the street. When they were just at the edge of the town, Katara suddenly found a new strength inside of her heart. She stopped and started to run the opposite way, back into the burning town of misery. Sokka and Toph kept running, but Aang felt Katara's absence and he stopped. He turned around and saw Katara running back into the town.

"Katara! Wait!"

But it was too late, to change her mind, and to run after her. With another burst of energy, she ran up to Zuko, who was still lamenting over his uncle. He looked up and saw her standing there panting. His face was stained with dirty streaks on his cheeks and he inhaled deeply.

"Get away from us!"

He sent another streak of flames at her but Katara pushed them away, leaving Zuko stunned. His anger left him momentarily, as he saw her step up to his uncle with anger herself. Katara knelt down and grabbed Zuko by his collar with her water bending.

"Listen Zuko, I don't care what you say, but I can help him, and right now he needs it!"

She held a strong grip on her water whip and suddenly jerked it backwards, which sent Zuko into one of the buildings behind her. The last thing he saw of her before he blacked out were her bold and daring aqua eyes. Katara closed them and breathed in deeply. Aang watched from a distance along with Sokka and Toph. They each were amazed at the amount of precision and profession Katara had while she treated Iroh. After she healed his wound, she finally smiled as she saw two golden eyes open.

"Well that was interesting!"

Iroh laughed out loud as Katara helped him sit up. Aang, Toph and Sokka decided it was all right to come to them, so they walked up to the fire bender cautiously. Toph stood behind Aang and Sokka, trying to figure out the connection between that man and the enemy. Iroh saw the little girl standing shyly behind the two boys and then he smiled.

"Little lady, why are you so shy all of a sudden? Don't you remember me? And look, I'm just fine thanks to this lovely kind lady sitting next to me."

Katara smiled weakly as her vigor started to turn back into the weakness she had experienced before. Aang and Sokka looked at Toph, who finally decided to show herself to Iroh.

"I remember you, and I'm glad that you are okay. That lady was crazy!"

Iroh laughed again as Sokka, Aang and Katara looked at the old man and the young girl with confusion.

"I think so too… it's good that she's gone. By the way, I never did tell you my name did I? You may call me Iroh. The same goes for you."

He looked at Aang, Sokka and Katara as he said it. Aang's jaw dropped but he closed it while nodding his head. Sokka was a bit edgy, but his weariness kept him from arguing.

"My name's Toph and these are my friends…"

"I believe we've met already Toph, there's no need for introductions."

Toph stood there with confusion.

"But how could you have met them when I just met you hours ago?"

This time Aang answered her question.

"We know him from a long time ago… I'll tell you the whole story."

But he wasn't able to. Suddenly a rush of noise came from a building behind them. At the same time, Katara fainted and Iroh caught her in his arms. Aang and Sokka quickly moved in to see what happened to her, which angered Zuko even more, thinking that they were doing something to his uncle. His fury increased rapidly and the crowd around Katara and Iroh dispersed as they felt the heat roar above their heads. Zuko ran straight to Iroh, and was stunned at a standstill to see his uncle sitting up, healthy and whole, holding the water bender in his arms.

"What… but…"

"Don't just stand there Zuko. Help me take her out of this burning village."

Zuko was too shocked at the sudden recovery of his uncle to say or do anything. The rest of the group came back and Sokka rushed in before Zuko could do what his uncle had ordered him to do. Zuko's eyes softened mildly as he watched Katara rest peacefully in his uncle's arms. His mind was buzzing with thoughts, when all of a sudden Sokka burst in front of him.

"Don't touch her!"

He stepped back a bit while Sokka took Katara in his arms. Momentarily Zuko's fists erupted with flames, but Iroh gave him a stern look and the fire disappeared. Aang followed Sokka and Katara, but Toph pulled on Iroh's sleeve after he stood up.

"Come with us please! We could have some tea if you want!"

Iroh smiled at the little girl, and it was the first time that Zuko noticed her.

"All right, besides I still have to thank Katara for saving my life! She's really something isn't she?"

Zuko was still angry, and when he saw Iroh walking away with Toph, he somewhat decided against going. But then Iroh turned around and Zuko saw the burned material near his uncle's heart, and his own heart softened. Without having to say a word, Iroh saw Zuko follow him reluctantly. As the procession made their way away from the town, Toph chatted on excitedly.

"So will you tell me about that crazy lady?"

Iroh laughed and nodded as he took her hand.

"Yes, yes, I will tell you."

And then she whispered in a hushed voice.

"Who's that guy over there?"

"Remember how I was telling you about my nephew? That's him."

All Zuko heard was a loud, "Oh!" and he saw the girl turn around and look at him. She smiled, and he squinted his eyes. Zuko was agitated because he didn't know what they were talking about. He decided to forget about it, and he looked up ahead. In the front of the procession, he saw two blue figures leading the way. Katara's head drooped over Sokka's shoulder, and for once he wondered a bit more than usual about the water bender.

..:-:..

Right away when the group found Appa and Momo, Aang decided that they should all take a rest, despite Toph's protest. She really wanted to know about the connection between Iroh, Zuko and her new friends. But soon enough, she was overcome with sleep. Everyone was as well, and the night began in the forest. Light winds swept through the trees rustling the leaves gently, lulling everyone's tired souls. In the middle of the night, Katara finally woke up from her faint spell, refreshed and renewed. She stretched her arms and breathed in deeply, taking in the clean scent of forest air. It filled her lungs, making her feel alive and well. Through the darkness, she made out the sleeping figures of Aang, Toph and her brother Sokka, but she also saw two other familiar people. Zuko and Iroh were sleeping a little bit away from everyone else, and then she sighed. The day's events had really taken an enormous toll on her morale. She suddenly shivered and decided to go for a walk.

Katara passed by Zuko and Iroh as quietly as she could, but Zuko woke up, not opening his eyes. After she had passed him, he opened his eyes and looked at her back. She was going off into the forest. Zuko felt the fresh air, and he was fully awake now as well. His gaze wandered up to the stars in the sky, and he couldn't help but think about her. With a heavy sigh, he got up quietly and made his way into the forest.

Katara stopped suddenly, not wanting to go any further. She looked up to the sky and began to let her thoughts wander. There was no need to turn around though; she could feel Zuko's presence behind her. She quickly tried to wipe her tears away, but when Zuko approached her, he saw the shadows bounce on her face. Katara looked away, and up to the moon.

"What do you want?"

Zuko tried his best to keep his temper down. He gritted his teeth as he talked to her.

"I just… just wanted to…"

Katara suddenly turned on him angrily.

"Just spit it out already! You are one of the most difficult people I've met!"

His temper was riled up and he couldn't help it. Zuko yelled at her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, but now I'm not so sure! You are so frustrating! I'm leaving..."

As Zuko was turning, he stopped when Katara laughed suddenly.

"Geez… you're so ungrateful…"

She said it in a whisper, and just when Zuko was going to say something else out of his rage, he saw that tears rolling down her softly lit cheeks.

"What are you looking at me for? Go."

Zuko stood there silently, looking away shamefully. She had saved his uncle's life and everything she had said was true.

"I'm not going."

She stopped crying and stared at him. He looked absolutely crushed inside and the emotional burden he had been under that day really had taken a toll on him. Once Katara thought about how he must have felt, she immediately let all of her anger go.

"I'm sorry you had to go through what happened today."

Zuko lifted his head up and his eyes met hers. They both stood still as the wind brushed their hair lightly. Chills went down his spine as she took a step closer to him. Her voice was just as soft as the wind and there was something so beautiful about what she said.

"I lost my mother a long time ago… but I still think about her all the time. I know she's still with me, but it's not the same thing. I'm glad I could save your uncle. It seems like you're very close with him…"

She hung her head slowly and he watched her, amazed at how little he knew about her. Until that moment, he thought that she had the perfect life; a loving family, and a fun life, visiting the world with the avatar. He somewhat envied that, but now he saw a different side to her; just like him, she had lost her mother.

"I am… thankful that you saved him."

Katara looked up and saw that something else was bothering him.

"I lost my mom too…"

Katara's mouth opened slightly and a hand went up to her mouth. Zuko heard a slight gasp from her, and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it… it was a long time ago too…"

Suddenly, Katara walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his back. Zuko was stunned and for a moment he didn't know what to do, so his arms hung limply.

"I'm so sorry Zuko. I just know she was a wonderful person."

He barely heard her, but he felt the vibrations of her words on his chest. At that moment he realized that a women hadn't hugged him since his mother left. Overcome with emotions, Zuko finally wrapped his arms around Katara and a tear fell onto her head.

"She was… I miss her so much…"

The trees rustled in the wind once again and it felt like they were the only ones in the world. Each comforted the other and for the first time, they weren't enemies. They were two people who had suffered the loss of their mothers. Both Katara and Zuko needed to be understood and right then, an overwhelming calm spread through their bodies. Katara lifted her head off of Zuko's chest and looked up into his golden eyes. Instead of sorrow, she now saw a healed, content Zuko. It had to be a miracle, because he was smiling gently at her and suddenly she felt heat rise up to her cheeks. Her heart started to race as she observed the obvious changes in Zuko's appearance that she hadn't had the time to notice before. His hair was completely different and in the moonlight, he looked like a true handsome prince. Zuko saw Katara's attitude change from compassion to something he didn't quite understand, but he didn't comprehend what he was beginning to feel himself. She looked stunning as the moon shed its light on her soft skin. Out of nowhere, he found himself leaning his head toward hers.

Katara's eyes widened and then closed slowly as she felt Zuko's lips kiss the corner of her mouth. She left her mouth hanging open, wanting to feel his lips on hers again. He pulled his head away slightly, but she wrapped her hands around his head and neck, pulling him into another kiss, this time a real one. Both of them were stunned as they deepened their kiss. The night around them crept into their minds and each finally felt at peace, each holding the other preciously. When they pulled away slowly from their kiss, Katara looked at Zuko with a smile on her face. Zuko felt completely different than he had at the beginning of that day. He had gone from angry, to upset, to frustrated, and now he was utterly happy because she had just kissed him. It came out of nowhere, but he didn't mind it. Katara laughed softly to herself, obviously understanding what Zuko was thinking.

"Katara… do you think that was coincidental? How I happened to find my way to you again?"

"Maybe… but there are two people looking down on us now that might have had something to do with it."

He kissed her again and then Katara suddenly yawned. Zuko cocked his eyebrow at her and she subdued her laughter.

"I'm still really tired. Azula chased us all night and day you know."

"Well then I guess you and I need to go to bed then."

As they were walking back to the campsite, Katara halted and gave Zuko a doubtful look. He blushed somewhat and then looked away innocently.

"I didn't mean together…"

She hit him playfully on the shoulder and as they found themselves back at the campsite, Katara gave Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight!"

The wind carried her voice towards him, and he smiled as he watched her crawl into her sleeping bag. He found his former sleeping spot and fell right to sleep, his heavy conscience gone, and peaceful sleep finally coming to him.

..:-:..

Aang was the first one to wake up and he stretched out his arms while yawning. He saw Toph crawled up with Momo and he smiled. She looked really cute at that moment, but he shook his head at the thought. Aang really hadn't thought about her like that… the only girl he ever thought of as beautiful was Katara, but now that he was thinking about it, he had been thinking more and more about Toph than he had been Katara. As he was replaying the other day in his head, he was taken by surprise as Toph used her earth bending to raise him up in the air. Aang spread out his arms and fell to the ground gracefully.

"Good morning twinkle toes."

Aang smiled broadly and nodded.

"Good morning to you too Toph!"

Everyone else started to wake up and the aches woke up with them. Sokka started to complain about his sore arm, but then they all turned their heads towards Iroh.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

They then noticed Zuko hunched in a corner by a tree. Everyone was surprised when Toph walked up to him and handed him a bowl of food.

"This is breakfast. You _will_ eat it."

He looked at her curiously and then he saw her smile at his uncle. He couldn't avoid it any longer, so he decided to take the food from her.

"Thank you."

Sokka was now fully awake and he started to freak out as usual.

"What are you giving him food for? He's the…"

Katara doused him with water and everyone started to laugh, even Zuko.

"Will you shut it Sokka? His uncle was wounded yesterday, and you still think he's against us?"

Sokka stood there gaping at her, but after looking at Iroh and then Zuko, he gave up.

"Fine, I don't care anymore, as long as he doesn't attack us suddenly."

Katara looked at Zuko out of the corner of her eye, and the two smiled at each other for a brief second. Then Sokka muttered under his breath, _"And as long as you don't do anything to Katara."_ But no one else heard that, and so they all started to eat breakfast. After everyone was finished, Katara took the chance to talk to Zuko.

"Are you going away now with your uncle?"

Zuko saw her saddened face and took her by the arm around to the other side of Appa. When they were out of view, Zuko pulled her in close to him and smiled.

"I'll let you answer that."

He pulled her head up to his, and gave her a passionate kiss. Katara pulled away breathless and stared at him wildly. She couldn't believe he could be that persuasive. Zuko smiled suavely and cocked his head.

"So what do you think?"

Katara gave him a sarcastic smile and laughed.

"I think you'd be crazy to ever leave us again."

At that moment they each heard their names being called and Katara motioned for Zuko to climb up on Appa. He shook his head wildly in protest, but she pushed him up there. Sokka suddenly came up around Appa and saw Katara pushing him up there. His suspicions had been affirmed; they were together.

"Katara, what are you doing?"

She was quick and knew what to do. Katara pushed Zuko up there with a burst of water and Zuko yelled angrily.

"_Oh_, I was just teaching Zuko how to get up on Appa."

Even though he was glad that Zuko had also gotten a taste of Katara's water treatment, he was still confused.

"But why would you need to do that?"

Toph suddenly came around to them, with Iroh and Aang following close by.

"Because they are coming with us!"

Sokka exploded.

"_What?_"

"Come on Sokka, don't have another angry fit."

He crossed his arms and muttered to himself.

"I'm the only with sense around here… but _no one_ listens to me!"

Katara eyed him curiously.

"What was that Sokka?"

"Oh nothing, nothing! Let's get moving!"

Soon enough they were all on top of Appa and gliding through the air. Katara was sitting next to Zuko, but they didn't say anything to each other. Suddenly Iroh had a wonderful idea.

"How about we sing some songs? That should allow us to pass the time with some entertainment! How about it Toph?"

"Sure, you can start!"

"Okay, what should I sing? Oh how about…"

Katara secretly put her arm around Zuko's waist, and he smiled minimally to himself. Everyone else was paying attention to Iroh's high-pitched singing to notice it. The sun spread its rays of light and warmth through them, and everything was as it should have always been. Katara and Zuko scooted closer to each other, each happy that they were now together. But if Katara hadn't taken that one chance, if she hadn't helped Iroh when Zuko told her to leave, she might have never felt his kiss, and Zuko might still have been roaming around the world aimlessly, lost and broken hearted.


	22. Meaning of a Feeling

**A/N: **okay so because jellyjay wanted it, here's another of my poems :D hopefully you'll like it lol i think it's self-explanitory. oh! and it's in Zuko's point of view lol xD

**

* * *

Meaning of a Feeling**

The sun isn't bright enough

The day isn't long enough

My strength weakens when

The moon shines down on the earth

The night creeps into darkness

Your face is in my mind

Occupies my thoughts

The soothing waves wash over me

My fire is not as fierce

I'm brought into another world

The touch of your skin against mine

The flickering heart beat inside my chest

All of my capacity filled by you

The voice of an angel

The innocence I wish to have

You bring to me

Even though we're opposites, enemies

We found each other

Through the hardships and obstacles

You're finally mine

I'm finally yours

And we will always be

Together, no matter what


	23. Changes

**A/N**: OMG! This is like… almost double the length of my usual oneshots/drabbles! WOW! Lol xD well I hope you enjoy it then! It was getting a bit long, so I had to end it… hopefully it doesn't seem rushed!

* * *

**Changes**

_So the war is over. Iroh is Fire Lord, and invites the gang back for a reunion. Lots of things have changed over the past couple of years… yup, lots of changes._

Flowers bloomed and the sun shined through the trees, spreading dancing shadows on the grass. The air was full of a fresh musky scent of fire and as the trio finally saw the Fire Nation capitol in their view, their mouths dropped. Since the last time they had been there, so many changes had occurred. First of all, the gigantic wall surrounding the city was demolished and everyone could come and go freely. Another thing that changed were the colors; the city wasn't full of blood red anymore, but it was also decorated with lavender roofs and light carnation roads. This came as a bit of a shock to Sokka and he immediately flipped out.

"Are you _sure_ we are in the capitol? I mean, this looks like some kind of amusement park! Purple roofs, who would have purple roofs? And look, over there, they walk on pink ground!"

Katara smiled coolly as Aang suppressed a laugh.

"Sokka, first of all, they are not _purple_. The roofs are _lavender._ And that pink ground over there? I'm assuming that's where the gardens are, because you know, a bunch of flowers and pretty pink walkways are the new craze! _Every_ town has them!"

Aang could no longer help it and he burst out laughing. Sokka crossed his arms and pouted. Some things really didn't change. Appa landed in the middle of the town square, below the palace and everyone in the town greeted them with applause. After Iroh had become the new Fire Lord, he made sure everyone's views changed. That was a good thing, for the Avatar of course. Momo flew down and the three of them jumped off.

"Avatar Aang! How good it is to see you once again!"

He bowed graciously to the Fire Lord, but Iroh just walked up to him and gave him a big bear hug. Once Iroh let go of Aang, he hugged Katara and Sokka as well. The three of them smiled politely as they tried to expand their lungs again.

"My oh my! The three of you have grown up so much since the last time I saw you! Saving the world and all… am I wrong to assume the three of you still go on adventures all the time?"

They were walking back up to the palace, and Appa had been lead to a private rest house where the people of the fire nation groomed and fed him.

"Actually, we've settled down back at the South Pole. We go occasionally to check up on things in the Northern and Southern Air Temples."

Iroh turned his head to Katara and smiled.

"That's good, that's good. But my, I can't get over the fact at how grown up you look! All of you!"

Katara chuckled and smiled.

"Well you don't look a bit older at all!"

Iroh gave out one of his boisterous laughs and then coughed, abruptly ending it.

"It may seem like it, but this old man has gotten a bit older just as you have. But no worries! My tea will keep me alive for a while longer!"

They reached the front of the palace and each of them stared at it with awe. It had white silk banners hanging down from the top most towers, all the way down to the ground.

"I see you have excellent taste in decoration, Fire Lord," said Sokka, eying him curiously.

"Oh please, just call me Iroh! Besides, we're old friends right?"

"_Right…_"

Sokka was still wondering about the wonderful collection of colors, when all of a sudden he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw that it was a fire nation guard. As in instinct, he covered his head and quivered.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Aang and Katara laughed as the guard helped Sokka up. Iroh sighed and shook his head.

"Sokka, don't you know that the war is over?"

"Yeah, but I still have nightmares! Give a guy a break!"

He glared at Katara and Aang as usual, and they stopped laughing at once, only hints of smirks left on their faces.

"So this is the main dinning hall, my favorite part is the storage room on the left! _All the tea is in there!_"

He whispered it to them, and the whole group laughed. Suddenly Aang yawned and shook his head. Iroh cocked his head and smiled.

"Looks like you are tired Avatar Aang."

"Please, just call me Aang."

"Well then Aang, may I direct you to your room?"

Iroh pointed to a pair of doors that reached the ceiling. It must have been two stories high, and when the guards opened the doors, Aang's jaw dropped down in amazement. Inside of his room were real live trees, all of them stretching out from the corners and their branches sticking out towards the tops.

"I figured you might like to practice your air bending once in a while during your stay."

"Iroh, this is amazing! Thank you so much!"

Aang leapt inside and did an air scooter around the room a few times. He came to a halt and then smiled.

"Katara, Sokka, I think I'm going to get some _rest_ now. Thanks again Iroh!"

Aang gave him a casual wink and Iroh laughed.

"Anytime! Anytime!"

The guards closed the doors and then Iroh looked at the siblings in front of him.

"I'm assuming you two would like to know where your rooms are as well?"

"Sure Iroh! We'd love to see what you have planned for us!"

"Okay then! The rooms are on the other side of the palace. We have a long way to go!"

He chuckled again and then Katara and Sokka followed. They walked through many halls and each time they stopped to admire a painting or an artifact, or Iroh's favorite teacup, which was on display. Suddenly, they heard birds chirping, and they found themselves at a roofed walkway, which was right in between two courtyards. As they started to walk through, Katara turned her head to her right and noticed a man with long hair, half parted into a ponytail. He was fire bending, but his back was to them, so she didn't know who it was, although she sensed that she knew him. Katara walked silently through the walkway as Iroh commented on the fresh air. At the end he stopped and Sokka bumped right into him.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because we have reached your room Sokka."

On the other side of the walkway, just at the end of it, there was another pair of high doors. When the guards opened it, Sokka's eyes bulged out and he started to drool. There in front of the bed was a table full of meat.

"Is this… is this… my room?" he asked with hunger.

Iroh laughed and held his stomach.

"Yes it is your room. I've heard you enjoy hunting and eating, just as I do! So go ahead and enjoy!"

Sokka jumped up in delight and ran inside. The guards closed the doors and Iroh turned to Katara.

"Don't feel too left out Katara. I think you'll love your room even more than these two."

She smiled gently and shook her head, waving her hand in the air.

"Oh no, I really don't need anything too special… I just am happy… to … be… here…"

They had made their way down the hall to another pair of doors. They opened and inside Katara couldn't believe her eyes. Water flowed beside the wall opposite of them, and it flowed all the way under a door to the end of the room.

"Go through that door. I think you'll like it."

She went through her room, admiring the soft warm blue colors her bed displayed, but as she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a courtyard, all her own, and the water gently trickled to a medium sized pond in the middle. A single tree stood beside it, its branches hovering over the calm water protectively. Katara ran back into her room to find Iroh standing there smiling. She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Iroh! I feel like a princess!"

"Haha! Good! I want you to feel at home here! I guess I shall leave you now…"

Katara was smiling but then a questioning look came to her face. Just as the Fire Lord was about to leave, Katara stood up.

"Wait! I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Who was the man in the courtyard we passed by? He looked somewhat familiar…"

Inside Iroh's mind was giggling. But outside, he just put on a nice smile and replied.

"Oh! You mean Zuko!"

Katara's jaw dropped at once but she quickly picked it up again.

"That was Zuko? But he looked so different…"

"Not really. I can go get him now if you…"

"NO! I mean, no, that's all right. I'm sure we will all meet him again later during lunch I assume?"

"Yes, I guess so. Well, hope you rest well!"

"Thanks."

The doors shut close and Katara sat on her bed stupefied.

"How could that have been Zuko? He almost looked… no! Shut up Katara! You are not even _thinking_ about him. Just stay here and enjoy the relaxing environment! Right!"

After about fifteen minutes, curiosity caught the water bender, and she made her way down the hall.

..:-:..

Zuko was just about done training for that day. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and pushed aside his bangs. Ever since his uncle had become Fire Lord, he had to grow out his hair in respect, like a traditional Fire Nation Prince. But he got sick of all of his hair in one ponytail, so he left some of the hair down. Besides, sometimes it fooled people because they couldn't see his scar. He stood up suddenly and turned around. Zuko's squinted his eyes and he couldn't believe that he was really awake. Katara saw him gawking at her and her heart stopped for a second as she observed his matured body. He was wearing a sleeveless kimono top and his muscles glistened from his sweaty training session. Suddenly, she found her old confidence, and jumped over the barrier. She began to walk towards him, and then after settling his eyesight on her wonderful blue orbs, he smirked.

Katara stepped up right in front of him and noticed that there was a pond behind him.

"Well well well… look who's here. I must admit, I am shocked to see you."

"Really Zuko? You didn't know that your uncle invited us?"

"He did what? … No I didn't know…"

Zuko looked away, but then glanced up at her. Katara's smile was gorgeous and she continued on, making exaggerated hand motions.

"Yeah! It was _so_ nice of Iroh to invite us! I must say, a lot has changed here! I mean, look at you! You actually have a full head of _hair._"

Just as he was about to retort, a bucket of cold water came crashing down on his head. Katara couldn't help but laugh out loud as she watched him hunch over, trying to get his hair to stop dripping. He pushed it all to his sides and she stopped. Katara observed his facial features, this time only feet away from him. His eyes were as piercing as ever, but yet they were softer and not so full of anger and hate. His scar even seemed more delicate, most likely because all of those built up emotions slithered away. Suddenly, she saw him smirking at her.

"What?"

"It looks like you missed our duels."

She smirked back at him and stood in a ready stance.

"I guess I have."

Zuko punched the air but Katara dodged it right away, picking her arms up and then shooting them straight at him. Zuko concentrated and brought his hands together, sending a flame at the shot of water. But to Katara's surprise, the attack didn't just evaporate, but the steam was sent hurtling back towards her, knocking her down and off of her feet. Zuko walked up to her and bent down on one knee. Drips of water fell down onto her face, and she wiped them away furiously.

"How did you do that? I haven't seen any fire bender do that to my attacks!"

Zuko just leaned in closer and Katara felt her heart beat accelerate as his wet hair touched her face. His golden eyes were all that she saw.

"It's my little secret Katara. I might tell you … _someday_…"

He stood up and then gave her his arm so that she could stand up too. Zuko gave her the smallest of smiles and then all of her anger left her body. Katara smiled back at him and their arms fell to their sides.

"It's good to see you again Katara."

"Likewise Zuko… likewise…"

Suddenly the two of them turned around towards the walkway. Katara's mouth fell a bit as she saw Sokka crouching in fear. A girl in a pink outfit was stretching her legs across the barrier, making it impossible for him to cross. It was none other than Ty Lee. Katara laughed and Zuko looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Is that really who I think it is?"

"Yeah, that's Ty Lee. She came to live here after the war ended. It looks like she has some unfinished business with your brother."

Zuko and Katara started to walk towards the pathway and the conversation, which was taking place, became clearer.

"Don't you come closer to me! I told you already!"

"I can't move silly! But why are you afraid of me? I won't _bite_."

Sokka mocked a laugh and then crossed his arms. She sighed and then brought her legs to a standing position so that Sokka was free to pass. He smirked and bowed.

"Thank you. I will be on my way now."

Just as he was passing, he heard her whisper something.

"I guess he doesn't think I'm cuter than before. He is though…"

Sokka stopped and turned around on his heel.

"What did you say?"

Ty Lee turned around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Me? Oh, nothing! I- I- didn't say anything!"

Sokka's macho side disappeared for an instant and he leaned in close to her so that she could smell his musky breath under her nose.

"Well, even if you didn't say anything, I'll say something. For a flexible, wild-pinching girl, you _are_ cute."

She blushed instantly as Sokka stood erect.

"What was that you said Sokka? I didn't hear that last part…"

He saw his sister come up on the walkway.

"Katara! What a pleasant surprise!"

Then he saw Zuko come up right behind her.

"Zuko…"

He glared at him but Zuko came up right to him and gave him a hard pat on the shoulder.

"Haven't seen you in a while Sokka."

He shoved him away wide eyed.

"Don't touch me!"

Katara laughed and then hugged Ty Lee.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Well you look a lot prettier Katara."

Zuko perked his ears and looked behind him out of the corner of his eye while he talked to Sokka.

"Oh no Ty Lee! You look even better than I do!"

"Thanks, but then I guess we both look good! Hey, I'll take you to my favorite place in here!"

She pulled her by the arm and they ran past Sokka and Zuko. As they disappeared from view, Sokka glared back at Zuko.

"What were you doing with my sister?"

"We weren't doing anything except for having a friendly spar. Is that all right by you?"

He eyed Zuko curiously as he gave him a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Fine, but while we are here, don't do anything funny with her."

"Funny? Why would _I_ do that? Come on Sokka, haven't we all matured enough since before the war ended? I hoped that we could settle our differences. I guess you still aren't experienced with the world. Good day."

Zuko left Sokka standing there, gaping.

"Who does he think he is? Some almighty creature person?"

Just as he said that, a flick of fire caught onto the hem of his kimono.

"Hey!"

He looked up just in time to see Zuko give him a smirk.

..:-:..

Ty Lee had taken Katara to her room, where Iroh had set up trapezes at the top of the ceiling. Iroh knew how to make people feel like they were the most important, no doubt about that. She had flown through the air and Katara clapped and laughed as she displayed her new tricks. After the show, they were walking back to Katara's room, and that meant that they had to pass the walkway again. But before they reached it, Ty Lee had a confession to make.

"Katara, you seem like you are the only person who will take me seriously. Azula never did…"

"Yeah, she was one crazy nut job! But if you need anything, you know I'm here for you!"

"Okay, well you know your brother?"

"Yes… what about him?"

They stopped suddenly and Ty Lee pulled Katara aside and whispered.

"I've liked him ever since I first saw the two of you… and today he told me I was cute."

Katara put a hand over her mouth and gave out a shriek of excitement.

"Oh Ty Lee! That is so great!"

"But what do you think I should do?"

Katara linked her arm with Ty Lee, and they started again towards the walkway.

"I think we should go pay Sokka a visit, and then I'll… leave you two alone."

Ty Lee playfully hit Katara on the shoulder, and then suddenly she stopped. They had reached the walkway, and then they heard laughter, besides their own. Katara's arm dropped as she looked at the two people standing inches from each other. Zuko was smiling and putting an apple on top of a woman's head. She had long jet-black hair and her bangs almost covered her eyes. She was giggling, causing the apple to continuously fall off of her head. Zuko bent down to pick it up and when he stood up his eyes looked right into Katara's. She felt her body jolt for a second, but then she saw him turn back to the woman without even a smile. His mouth moved but Katara didn't know what he was saying. Suddenly, the woman stopped moving and the apple stayed. Zuko took a few steps back, and then swung his leg up over her head, knocking the apple down. The woman laughed and picked up the apple off of the ground. Zuko laughed with the woman, putting his arm around her as they began to walk towards the walkway. He pointed towards Katara and Ty Lee, but Katara didn't notice it. She turned around, pale and stiff.

"Katara, what's wrong?"

The realization had hit her; the woman was Mai, the one who she didn't like because of her dark aura.

"Nothing Ty Lee. _Nothing_ is wrong."

They heard Zuko and Mai's laughter, and Katara stiffened even more. Suddenly, Ty Lee knew what the problem was, and she got a teasing look in her eyes. She started dancing around and pointing at Katara's face.

"I know what's wro-ong!" she exclaimed in a singsong voice.

Katara gave her a death glare and then shushed her.

"Will you be quiet?"

"You're… jealous!"

"_Jealous!"_

"Yes you are _so_ jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

Katara felt the presence of two people very close by and then she started down the walkway.

"I have to go. Bye Ty Lee."

She ran at top speed and then hid behind one of the pillars in the hallway. Zuko eyed Katara solemnly and then turned to Ty Lee.

"Why did she run off?"

"OH, Katara? She had to… _do something_, she said."

"That's a shame, I wanted to say hello to her, after all this time you know…"

Ty Lee looked at both Zuko and her friend and stifled a giggle. Zuko cocked his eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. He was now in a full kimono, his muscles hidden from view.

"What are _you_ giggling for?"

"Me? Nothing."

She stopped and waved her hand in a salute from her forehead.

"I've got to go too! Bye!"

Ty Lee sped down the walkway towards Katara's room, but as she did, she bumped into someone. Sokka caught her in his arms and when she looked up she blushed.

"It's funny that we bumped into each other this way."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Would you like to talk? Catch up on things? I've got some food in my room…"

They stood up and disappeared into his room, leaving Zuko and Mai dumbfounded.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go to my room now…"

Mai smiled at him and nodded.

"You do that, I think I'm going to go find Katara."

She watched Zuko leave, and then Mai headed down the hall to find Katara's room. Mai stopped abruptly when she heard an 'ow' coming from behind one of the pillars. Katara suddenly popped up from behind it and Mai stepped back in shock.

"Katara! What are you doing here?"

The water bender faked a smile and rubbed her elbow.

"Oh, nothing, just admiring the artwork…"

She cocked an eyebrow and nodded disbelievingly.

"Right… well anyways… it's great to see you again! I thought I wouldn't get the chance to say so after you ran off in such a hurry…"

"Well you know me… always in a hurry to get everywhere…"

"Hey, did you get to talk with Zuko?"

"Yeah… I did… it's been a while…"

Katara couldn't believe she was talking with her. After she had seen them together, she was heartbroken for some reason. The new Zuko was so much livelier, and his smile melted into her heart. But yet, he didn't even care that she was there, he seemed perfectly happy with Mai; he was most likely toying with her thoughts.

"Isn't he the best? I know he definitely made me change my ways after the war ended… we're childhood friends did you know?"

"Oh really? I didn't know that…"

"Yeah, he's just the best isn't he? I mean, I was in depression and all… and then he helped me out of it! He really is sweet… even though he doesn't look like it…"

"I have to go…"

"Wait, Katara!"

Mai couldn't do anything about it, because the speck of blue was already down the hall and in her room.

..:-:..

The sun was setting and Katara was still in her room. She snuck into Sokka's room for lunch, not wanting to see everyone around the table laughing giddily, while she would have to watch Mai and Zuko together. She spent most of the day resting in her bed, trying to clear her mind of all the mixed thoughts she was having about a man she had seen for only a half hour. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't help but think about him, her heart tugging its strings and telling her to do something about it. A tear slid down her cheek when she thought of him and Mai again. Mai's words and praise for him kept echoing in her mind and she couldn't take it anymore. Katara decided to skip dinner as well; she froze her doors shut so that no one would bother her, and then she went out into her own courtyard.

To her surprise, it was already nighttime in the fire nation, and up above the moon shined brightly in the sky above. There were scarcely any clouds, and she could see most of the little stars dotting the vast dark. Katara walked over to the pond and found the bench underneath the lone tree. She watched the still water in the pond, and soon enough she began to wave her hands slowly back and worth, creating small waves. Katara closed her eyes and did the motion, relaxing every muscle in her body. Without knowing, she created a small ball of water and lifted it out of the pond.

"You know that secret I was talking about?"

Her eyes jerked open and there was a sudden splash as the ball of water hit the surface of the pond. She turned her head and saw Zuko sitting right next to her with a somber expression on his face. Katara's heart went wild; she would have never expected him to find her in the courtyard. The shock went away gradually and Katara looked at him with captivation in her eyes. Zuko didn't let his eyes leave the sight of the water and his lips curved into the slightest smile.

"Remember after Azula attacked my uncle, and you left? He recovered, obviously, and then he told me something… he told me about how he incorporated water bending into fire bending."

Katara's mouth dropped open and then she whispered.

"How is that possible?"

Finally, Zuko looked at her and she had to lean back a bit.

"He told me that water benders use the flow of energy to redirect the opponents attack and make it their defense. Remember how I won today?"

He smirked a bit and then a dawning occurred to Katara and she laughed softly.

"So that's how you did it? Iroh taught it to you?"

A mild breeze interrupted the stillness and Zuko's hair was pushed aside to reveal his glistening golden eyes. In them, Katara saw a hint of admiration, but she couldn't tell what it was for.

"No. He taught me how to redirect lightening, but after the war was over, I started to train myself- thinking like a water bender as I did it."

"Oh… I get it… so basically _I_ won the fight then because it was my technique you used!"

She laughed and Zuko took in every feature of her face, how the moonlight made her skin glow, how her eyes sparkled, how her smile made him feel loved. Katara's laughter died out and then she saw Zuko looking at the water again. For the first time in her entire life, she heard him speak to her with sadness in his voice.

"Do you know how I got here?"

"No I don't… now that you mention it… what are you doing in my courtyard?"

He looked up and she saw that gentle smile tug at his lips again.

"I didn't know you were going to come here… and I didn't know that my uncle would give you my mother's old room…"

She was beyond shocked, she was absolutely heart stricken.

"This is the place where my mother would always take me to. She showed me the turtleducks, and she would always smile and laugh with me here… it's the only place where I think I can see her again… among the grass, glowing like she always did…"

Zuko suddenly felt Katara's hand on his shoulder and he jerked his head towards her, a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

"Zuko, I will go if you want to be here by yourself…"

He stood up in an instant and shook his head.

"No… I will leave… it's your room during your stay after all… forget I said anything… good night…"

Zuko rushed towards another part of the courtyard where she saw another door she didn't see before.

"Zuko! Wait!"

He stopped but muttered to himself.

"Why can't I do anything right? I'm so stupid! Help me Agni…" 

She pulled on his arm and turned around. He saw her worried face and desperately wished to touch it with his hand. The breeze blew by again and Katara's kimono rustled gently.

"Zuko… you don't have to go… it's nice to have some company…"

She blushed a bit as she said it and then looked away. Zuko smirked.

"That's right… you ran off after I was with Mai, and then no one saw you for the rest of the day… how interesting…"

Katara looked back at him and shrugged but he could tell she was hurt.

"Sorry… everything that comes out of my mouth comes out wrong…"

"No it doesn't…" Katara smiled for a second and then looked away.

"Tell me, is it nice to have someone who cares about you so much?"

"I don't know… I guess my uncle cares about me… but you have your brother…"

"I'm not talking about it like that… I meant Mai. You two seemed really close…"

He stepped up to her and she looked at him with her round aqua eyes. Suddenly, Katara realized that Zuko looked almost nervous, but she didn't know why.

"Mai and I have been friends since when we were children… but I think she cares about her fiancée more than she cares about me…"

Katara's eyes widened and she dropped her arms to her sides.

"You mean… the two of you aren't…"

"No way! She's just my friend… but why would that matter?"

The sudden tinge in her cheeks popped up and she smiled.

"Forget I said anything… it's nice to see you again Zuko… did I say that already though?"

She laughed to herself and put her hand up to her cheek. Zuko smiled warmly at her and Katara suddenly realized how he was looking at her. He took Katara's hand and pulled her closer to him. His arms wrapped around her and she hugged him back, the heat rising inside of her body. Zuko's voice was a mere whisper in her ear.

"For some reason, I can't help but look at you and smile…"

She pulled away slowly and she saw him smiling softly.

"What are you saying?"

He leaned in closer and his nose touched hers.

"I'm saying that there is a pair of blue eyes I've been dreaming of for the past three years, and now you're finally in front of me, in my arms."

Katara closed her eyes as she felt his dry lips on her wet ones. She pulled him closer by his neck, and he held her tightly, deepening the kiss. Everything was perfect, and both of them felt like their spirits were flying in the air. Katara couldn't believe that he was returning her feelings for him, and inside she beamed with joy. Zuko pulled his head away gently, leaving Katara's mouth hanging slightly open. Her eyes opened and she was staring right into a pair of almond shaped ones.

"You're beautiful Katara… so beautiful…"

A tear ran down her face and she smiled as Zuko put a hand to her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just I never thought you'd think about me like that… it's like a dream come true…"

He pulled her into another overwhelming hug, and she lost herself in his arms.

"Don't say it's a dream, because I never thought I'd really see you again, and here you are now…"

They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other, knowing that their lives had changed forever.


	24. Destiny

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long! Here's another oneshot! I hope you like it! I'd enjoy seeing your reactions to it! Thanks for reading as well :D

* * *

**Destiny **

_Gather around little ones and you will hear the tale of two great loves as told by Great-uncle Sokka. Let's say he's matured… just a bit…_

The moon and stars shined up in the dark blue sky on that one fateful night. It was two months before the famous attack on Fire Lord Ozai. No one was paying the least bit of attention to the exiled prince and the beautiful water bender. A cool breeze swept by every so often that night, and everyone in the group of fighters went to bed early. However two people were against it and went for a stroll, each in the opposite direction. The lovely woman of the water tribe found her way to a stream and began to move her arms in exquisite motions. She forced the cool water to flow up and down, around and around. Katara was her name, and she was the best water bender at that time.

The other person, of Fire Nation blood, walked away into the forest with a hotheaded temper. These two had been quarreling before, no sense for the argument really. But as he strayed further and further away, his temper cooled down and his thoughts continuously returned to that pathetic girl, as he liked to call her. His name was Zuko, and he felt that Katara needed to know that she hadn't won their little squabble. His fury at the woman raged on inside of him, as he made his way back towards the campsite. Nowhere to be found, his anger deepened when Katara's absence spread across the sleeping bags all the way to his figure. He continued on through the forest and pushed the tree branches aside forcefully. Finally he stood still and ran his hands through his thick hair as he observed Katara calling the water to her side gracefully.

The woman heard movements and leaves rustling. Her ball of water immediately fell into the stream with a loud splash as she turned on her heal to see the scarred man looking at her intently. Zuko instantly furrowed his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes in disgust. Her mouth fell open and then she put her hands on her hips.

_"What are you doing here? I told you to go away!"_ she exclaimed furiously.

The man walked up to her and folded his arms, looking at her crossly.

_"I can go wherever I want! Why don't you just continue what you were doing?"_ he asked somewhat amused.

_"I hate that smirk of yours! You always think of my bending as silly little tricks! I can't stand you anymore Zuko!" _

The woman, fifteen years of age, pushed her arms towards his direction, sending an icy cold blast of water straight at his chest. Zuko, still inexperienced but powerful, shot his arms forward and a blaze of heat and fire swept towards her attack. As the two elements collided, the firelight disappeared and steam swept the area from the explosion. Katara looked around wide-eyed, not being able to see anything, and most importantly where her opponent stood. Her anger boiled even more at this frustration and lack of knowledge, but suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms pull her forwards. Shock encompassed her body as his lips pressed up against hers. She tried to push away, but unfortunately for her, she started to deepen the kiss herself, wrapping her arms around him as well.

The steam swam upwards through the air, dancing and creating shimmers all around the couple. All of their anger, the tension built up inside of them had finally exploded and created a balance in their souls. The two young benders pulled apart and stared at one another deeply. Her magnificent blue eyes darted through his golden ones and he smiled ever so slightly. A faint blush swept the woman's cheeks and she kissed him once again. The moon shined brighter than before… its light illuminating the pair of destined lovers and their first kiss.

..:-:..

Another month passed by as the attack on the Fire Nation was becoming more imminent. Zuko and Katara had hidden their blossoming relationship from everyone around them, causing much confusion among the group, as the two would disappear for long periods of time. Finally, they reached a quiet village and on another warm, breezy night, the two eloped. She had been decisive and against the idea, but one kiss after another had grazed her lips and she was persuaded. Zuko led her to a secret meadow and the ritual took place.

A priest stood there waiting for them and Zuko took his love's hand. She trembled slightly but knew deep down as she gazed at the pair of the golden eyes, that she was meant to stare at them each day for the rest of her life. The two walked up the faint trail and then stopped in front of the priest. He smiled down at the two and nodded. He spoke of the ancient past of Oma and Shu and how their love would never die. Zuko squeezed Katara's hand and she felt assured by the tale of two lovers. The young love they shared was matched just as equally and there was to be no more waiting. The priest took a satin ribbon and decorated it along both of their shoulders. They bowed their heads as the priest put his hand above them and said, _"May the spirits of Oma and Shu, two of the greatest loves, watch over you. May the two of you be together as one, and may the rest of your lives be spent in loving harmony." _

The priest removed the ribbon and Zuko turned towards Katara. His hand caressed her cheek and she smiled as she leaned towards him. The pair of lovers kissed each other passionately and the priest left without another word. They now belonged to one another, forever and ever to spend loving each other.

..:-:..

The day finally came, the attack on Fire Lord Ozai. Thousands of troops began their quest from the official palace on the mission of conquering the entire world. Led by Zuko and Katara, whose marriage was still hidden from the world, and Avatar Aang, who had finally mastered all the elements, thousands of others followed to attack the fire army head on. The Avatar had had another vision and he flew away secretly to destroy the Fire Lord. Everyone else turned to their courageous leaders. Katara gave strong words of encouragement to the countless soldiers from the Northern Water tribe, and Zuko led the fearless earth benders, who had seen the anger and hatred in Zuko's eyes. The two loves exchanged brief glances before running into the battle. He mouthed the words, _"I love you,"_ and she put a hand over her heart, smiling at him from the distance.

The battle raged on for many countless hours, and numerous lives were lost. Bright blood spotted the fields in front of the palace. Finally, as the sun set, its array of orange and red colors seemed to be darker than usual. The Avatar was seen flying through the sky and the water bender, her kimono covered in dry blood, smiled with relief. Avatar Aang landed beside her and collapsed in her arms. He had destroyed Fire Lord Ozai, but his strength was almost gone. With the little water she had left in her pouch, she slipped it into the mighty Avatar's mouth. He gulped down the cool liquid greedily and he smiled. The battle was over.

As victory was proclaimed, Katara's heart began to ache. She had no idea where her husband was, and it was getting darker and darker. The fearless woman finally felt the fear creep into her mind as horrible thoughts of what could have happened flew by before her eyes. She didn't want to admit the truth; Zuko could have been anywhere among masses of bodies. Her feet moved onwards however, and she pushed herself to be strong. Her eyes scanned many heads, but none bore the mark of her husband. But then, she stopped in her tracks, her mouth hung agape, and she gasped. At the top of a nearby hill she saw him barely standing, covered in shining ooze.

The woman ran towards him and he managed to smile as he saw her dirty blue figure come closer towards her. When she reached him, he collapsed into her arms and the two of them knelt down to the ground. She held his head in her lap and wiped away the blood on his face. Her love for him was poured out through her kisses. His lips felt the warm welcome touch of his wife and love. When their mouths parted, he looked into her amazing eyes longingly. He had wished that perhaps he hadn't waited so long to show her his emotions. With a struggle, he opened his mouth and spoke softly as she stroked his hair.

_"Don't forget about me Katara." _

She looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. Tears brimmed her eyes and fell onto his cheeks. Katara shook her head and kissed him repeatedly.

_"Don't speak like that Zuko... I love you... you're not going anywhere..."_

His smile was weak and it caused her such agony. Deep down inside he knew there was nothing she could do to save him. He reached his hand upwards and his fingers traced her face delicately. Then he breathed in one more time and his fingers brushed her lips as his arm fell to the ground. Zuko closed his eyes for the last time, and utter shock went through her body. She cradled him until the sun was no longer in the sky. The moonlight shined down on the two lovers once again; this time, its glow was no longer bright and illuminating, but faint and mournful. The young woman wouldn't let anyone near them, and saddened faces observed the wailing woman with sympathy.

..:-:..

The burial took place at the palace and Zuko's uncle became the new Fire Lord. White banners streamed down and Katara's kimono was made of delicate silk. But it didn't matter to her if the tears stained the pure fabric; her heartache was all she could manage to think about. After the ceremony was over and everyone had left, Fire Lord Iroh took the young woman aside and she hugged him fiercely, her tears staining his clothes as well.

_"You loved him very much..."_

She looked up at the aged man and nodded. Her sadness was suddenly replaced by many cheerful memories of their time together. Then all of a sudden, she remembered something she was going to tell her husband after the battle. Iroh saw the change in her face and stroked her arm gently. She looked up somberly and took a deep breath.

_"We were married. I didn't get a chance to tell Zuko… that I am with child." _

The shock in the old man's face wasn't followed by a hearty laugh, but a sorrowful silence. He ushered Katara into a room, and the two of them stayed up most of the night talking.

..:-:..

Eight months later, after the tragic death of the honorable Zuko, Katara gave birth to a wonderful boy. She named him Shen, hoping that his life would be filled with intelligence and good fortune. Everyone around her in the small southern water tribe village walked around and spoke of the single mother sadly. Many people offered their services and she accepted them gratefully. He started to grow up, and soon enough he started to resemble his father. Every time Katara looked at him, her heart ached and weakened. She had not yet told him why his eyes were golden and why he could both fire bend and water bend. As time passed by, Shen figured out that his father must have come from the Fire Nation.

On his twentieth birthday, Katara took her handsome son to the corner of the village, where the snow and ice met the vast ocean. He saw his aged mother, and the pain in her round blue eyes.

_"Do you know why I am taking you here?" _

Her son shook his head and she smiled slightly.

_"It was many years ago, before you were born… this is where I first saw your father." _

She had avoided the subject whenever she could, but it was time that he knew.

_"Are you ready to find out about your past and future?" _

Shen nodded somberly and knew what he was about to hear would change his life forever.

_"Before going into the final battle of the war, I married your father. Both he and I went into battle and unfortunately… he didn't come out of it alive. Your father was called Zuko. He was the son of Fire Lord Ozai." _

The negative feelings towards the fire nation had passed during the twenty years of peace, but Shen still wasn't able to comprehend why she was telling him this now. Katara looked at her son lovingly, her only son, fore she had not married again, her love for her departed husband still burning strong within her soul.

_"His uncle took place as the Fire Lord and he and I agreed before you were born, that by birthright, you should become the new Fire Lord." _

A fire navy ship had come into view and Shen looked at his mother with wide eyes.

_"I can't be the Fire Lord! It's not right… I can't do it mother…" _

She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

_"Please Shen, do it so that the world can live in peace for many years to come. I know it is what your father would have wanted, and I know he would have loved you very much." _

The ship stopped and anchored itself in the water. Shen closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

_"All right. I shall become the new Fire Lord." _

Katara squeezed her son in a warm hug and he smiled. The two of them walked up onto the ship as the entire water tribe gathered and applauded the soon to be new Fire Lord.

..:-:..

The ceremony took place very shortly after Fire Lord Iroh's death. He had lived a very long life, which surprised many. His liking for tea must have had something to do with it, but no one will really know his secret for aging so well. Katara stood beside the new Fire Lord proudly, and closed her eyes. Zuko's gentle face entered her mind, and she knew he was with them both at that moment. The crowds left and Katara followed her sun into the room where she had confessed to Iroh that she had been with child. Shen smiled at his mother and she smiled gravely. A few gray hairs made their appearance, but other than that, she looked to be in perfect health. They sat down and Katara spoke softly.

_"I am very proud of you Shen. I know you will be a wonderful Fire Lord." _

He nodded but then saw the life disappearing from her round eyes. She leaned back in the chair and smiled.

_"Mother, what is wrong?" __"My son, I love you so much… do not mourn me when I am gone… promise me…" _

Tears stained his eyes as he held her limp body in his hands.

_"I promise mother… I will make you proud." _

..:-:..

The death of the Fire Lord's mother came as a shock to everyone. No one expected her to die and no one could explain what caused her sudden death. Only the person who shared her last moments on earth could really understand why it had happened. Shen saw it in her eyes since the moment he opened his own. Katara had lived for twenty years in heartache, and she finally felt like she could move on.

The moment Katara's eyelids dropped, her spirit rushed upwards with agility close to that of a saber tooth moose lion! She raced through the clouds and finally her spirit stopped and floated, scanning the numerous others around her. She felt drenched with anticipation and then she finally saw him. His fierce golden eyes drew her in and his smile restored all the youth she had lost in herself. Katara sped into Zuko's arms and kissed him passionately, as if she had not done so for an eternity. From across the platform of people, two stood out in bright blue and red kimonos. Oma and Shu clapped as they smiled onto the reunion of the couple. Zuko's lips parted from Katara's and she smiled joyously as he brushed her cheek with his fingers.

_"I've missed you…"_ said the man.

_"You have no idea…"_ said the woman.

The moon shined through the clouds and its gaze fell onto Zuko and Katara with a welcoming comfort. The crowd that was assembled around the pair parted as the people in the blue and red kimonos came forwards. Zuko pulled Katara close to him and she looked at the couple coming towards them with confusion. They stopped and kneeled in front of them.

_"I Oma…" _

_"…and I Shu…" _

_"…welcome these two great lovers…" _

_"…and we pass onto thee the power of love…" _

_"…which already burns deep inside of your souls…"_

With that, the two figures vanished and Zuko and Katara felt each other being lifted into the air. Their love spread through the kingdom of spirits in the clouds. They held onto each other and basked in the others presence.

_"I'm never letting go of you again…"_ she said.

_"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere,"_ he answered.

..:-:..

**And thus ends the tale of two great lovers, Zuko and Katara.**


	25. Unison

**A/N**: I really wanted to make this look cool and have two columns, but my stupid computer and word documents aren't cooperating... so this is how it goes: first line Zuko, then Katara, then Zuko, then Katara and so forth... understand? good. Let's begin ;)

* * *

**Unison **

Of all the colors

Of all my enemies

She is the deepest

He is the cruelest

A shove of my fist

A flick of my wrist

The calm blue dissolves

The harsh flames simmer

On and on

On and on

It will remain

It will attain

As it always has

A new level of pain

My screeching yell

My cool calm sweat

Working so hard to win

Working so hard to live

But _nothing_ ever works

Hurt seems to come first

Endlessly I reach

Endlessly I yearn

For the dawning of new hope

For the _dream_ in my dreams

How come

How come

There's constantly that one

There's always that one

Person who agitates my soul

Person who is so unbearable

To the point where I can't _breathe_

To the point where I can't _move_

Like the wind has been pulled out of my chest

Every muscle gone stiff yet limp

Is it any wonder…

Is it so bizarre…

That even though I hate her

Even though I am sick of seeing his hideous face

My heart begins to pound

My body can't cease to tremble

Because_ her lips…_

Because_ his lips…_

…

…

Are somehow

Are _somehow_

Unimaginably 

Yet amazingly

…

…

_against mine._


	26. In The Desert

**In The Desert**

…_one can find many treasures…_

It could have been the worst situation if she really wanted it to be that. Unfortunately, with the sun beating down on her and the mounds of sand in between her and any other person in that vast desert, it was a bit hard to be hopeful. They had all agreed to go on the expedition, even after all of her protests and warnings. A desert, which was said to be haunted, could only spell disaster, and clearly she was in it now. Katara had been separated from everyone else while they were searching for that mysterious library and suddenly a sandstorm had sprung on them out of nowhere. When the harsh sand stopped whipping at her face, she saw no one.

After calling out everyone's name a million times it seemed like, she gave up and sat down, her arm shielding her from the scorching sun.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

It was then that the ground underneath her began to move and as she stretched her arms out, she felt a pile of sand rise behind her and lodge itself to fit her form. The sand seemed to be a bit wet but as it crawled over Katara's outstretched hands, the sun dried it up instantly. She tried to get away but the magical desert was keeping her prisoner and she had nowhere to run to.

"Aang! Sokka! Toph! HELP ME!"

Her voice croaked and sweat began to pile down her neck. She wished it was all a bad dream, but she wasn't waking up. It felt like hours later when she heard the footsteps. Her lips were dry and her eyes began to droop. A dark, tall figure started to loom towards her and hope sprang up inside of her chest.

"You there! Can you help me? I'm stuck and I can't get out!"

As the figure came nearer, she squinted her eyes and a smile lit up her face. The man came up to her and she squealed.

"I can't believe it's you! You've got to get me out of here Haru! I really need to get to some water!"

She looked at him with a nod, but he didn't move, he wasn't even smiling. Suddenly she came back to reality when his harsh voice snapped back at her.

"Are you delusional or something? Who is Haru? It figures you would turn blind one day."

Her head jerked back when the scar came into full view and her mouth dropped down.

"Zuko?"

"Is it that hard to tell?"

He smirked and surveyed her trapped hands in the mound of sand. It was odd that she would become stuck like that, but he didn't particularly care.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get me out of this!"

Zuko cocked his eyebrow and managed to snort.

"Are you serious? What makes you think I will help you?"

As he said this he leaned in closer so that their faces were inches apart. There was a mocking cruelty in his eyes and the flashback of that day long ago in the woods came flooding back before her eyes. She looked right into his golden eyes and smirked.

"I can lead you to the Avatar, so of course you will help me!"

Zuko chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you really think I am that stupid?"

Her mouth dropped open. She hadn't expected that kind of remark from him.

"I've learned from my mistakes," he stepped away and walked across to another pile of sand and sat down on it, "he will find you eventually. I'll just wait until he comes."

He put his hands on his head and closed his eyes. Katara's fury bottled up inside of her and she let out a frustrated yell.

"You are such a spoiled brat! Even if Aang did come, I'd be dead by then! Can't you see I need water? I've been in the sun for hours!"

Zuko opened his good eye and stared at her through it.

"That must be too bad."

Katara stomped the ground angrily and then tried to wriggle out of the sand again. After a few twists and turns she stopped. It was hopeless. She turned her gaze on that wretched prince and heard him laughing. It was really something to behold, she had never seen him _laugh_ before, and what's more, he was laughing at her.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

He sat up and smirked.

"Of course it is. You aren't so strong anymore now are you peasant? Your best attack on me is _harmful_ words!"

Another row of laughter belted out of him and she grew angrier by the second. Suddenly she realized her legs weren't bound and she instantly kicked a bunch of sand at him. His laughter died immediately and he winced in pain. His hand shot up to his eyes and he stood up viciously.

"You stupid wench! I can't see anything!"

Zuko paced around in circles and his pain showed through the wincing and his sharp intakes of breath. The longer he tried to get the sand out, Katara realized that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. Suddenly he lunged at her and he pulled a knife out. He grabbed her by the shoulders and his face was closer to hers than it had ever been. She looked into his eyes fearfully but she could tell that he couldn't see her. His hot breath collided against hers under her nose and her eyes became watery.

"I can kill you right now! All you do is cause me pain and misery! I'm through with your fun and games!"

He felt his way to her throat and was about to put his knife up to it, when suddenly he felt a cool breeze sweep into his eyes. Katara lifted her head up and blew into them so that the cool moisture in her breath reached them. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the liquid. Within seconds, Zuko blinked and her face came into his vision. The knife gleamed in his hand and she was trembling, his grasp still on her throat. His eyes widened, his grip loosened and he stepped away. Katara didn't dare open her eyes and her head fell to her heaving chest. Zuko looked from her to the knife and then decided that he would help her. Out of nowhere, Katara heard a scraping sound and she opened her eyes to see that Zuko was attempting to dig her hands out. A small smile traced her face and she stood there silently.

"Don't think that I don't still hate you. I _do_…"

They looked at each for a moment, and then he looked back at the dent in the hardened sand.

"I'm sorry Zuko…"

He snorted and didn't look up. His voice was barely audible but nonetheless, Katara heard him.

"…thanks…"

In a matter of moments, both of her arms were free from the mound of sand and the two of them stood staring at each other. The sun kept bearing down on them and Katara wiped away her sweat. His short hair was sticky but it made him look less menacing.

"So… what do we do now?"

Zuko cocked his head and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean, _we?_"

"Well isn't it obvious that you are lost too?"

He huffed and turned away. He began to walk towards her, but at the last second he stepped to the side and walked past her, as if she was a wall that was in his way. The moment he did that, she grabbed his sleeve and he turned to face her.

"Zuko, wait!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake underneath them and with each passing second, it tossed and turned even more. They both grabbed onto each other and they stood trying to not be swept away in the rolling land. Katara pulled on his neck with all of her strength and he pulled her into him so that they looked like a statue of a horrified couple.

"What's going on?"

Katara buried her head in his chest and all she could think about was surviving in the desert. The winds started to blow again and Zuko made his grip on Katara tighter.

"I don't know! I thought you knew everything!"

The ground was still shaking and then suddenly everything stopped. A wave of sand towered over the two and plummeted down on top of them.

..:-:..

All of the light had gone out from her vision, but after a while wandering through her thoughts in the complete darkness, she began to stir and she felt hard stone underneath her. She shook her head and then blinked her eyes open. Katara gasped when she saw the long hallway with its dimly lit torches. As she stood up, she observed the carvings in the walls and her mouth fell open in awe. Suddenly she remembered that she had fallen down there with someone else.

"Zuko! Where are-"

Her heart started to race when she saw him lying on the floor a few feet from her. She knelt down beside him and turned his face over. It was covered in scratches and as she traced his hands, she felt how rough they were. Her body began to shiver when he didn't budge or open his eyes.

"Zuko… are you okay? Can you hear me?… _Zuko?_"

Her voice trembled and for some reason, she was afraid, and not because she would be alone, but because something could have happened to him. She kept trying to wake him up, but nothing seemed to work. Her legs were folded underneath her and then she looked around, trying to remain calm.

"This is bad…he's not waking up… but he'll be fine, he _will_."

She tried to reassure herself, but a part in the back of her mind was confused with these new emotions. Why was she to worry about a spoiled brat? Then she remembered how he had sheltered her from the raging desert and how he had held her so close to him. It seemed like another hour must have passed by, and suddenly she felt something sting her eyes, but she wouldn't admit that the water forming in them was the beginning of tears.

As if by some magical force, Zuko began to moan and stir. Katara's face shined brightly with a smile that spread across her entire face. He propped himself on his elbows and then shook his head. He took in the surroundings and his jaw dropped as Katara's had.

"Where are we?"

Then he looked at Katara's flushed face and a smirk crossed his lips.

"Don't tell me you were worried?"

A scowl dawned her face instantly and she folded her arms after wiping vigorously at her eyes.

"You are so egotistical! I was _not_ worried about you!"

He stood up and rolled his head around. His smirk angered her even more.

"I never said that you were worried about _me_. I just said it in general."

She opened her mouth and was about to rant on in protest but he had cornered her and she stammered off. Zuko rolled his eyes and watched her walk away. For an instant he wished that her presence wasn't so far from him; it had felt nice to have her in his arms. Suddenly he muttered to himself and shook his head. His legs moved forward to follow her, but his mind told him the only reason was because he knew he was lost and it was always best to stay close to others.

Katara heard him following her and she sighed, letting go of her frustration.

"Sure Zuko. Just follow me, I don't mind."

The hallway grew larger and brighter and after a few minutes they had reached a gigantic doorway. Zuko had caught up to her and she looked at him incrediously.

"What are you staring at me for?"

"Well aren't you going to open it?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and stood firm to his spot.

"Why don't _you_ open it?"

"Does it look like I'm as strong as you are?"

It must have been a miracle because Katara could have sworn she saw a bit of a smile in that smirk of his. But it vanished as soon as a smile found its way to her face.

"Fine, I'll do it."

With a deep intake of breath and a strong pull, the doors opened and the two of them shielded their heads and coughed. Dust flowed to them and then Zuko took one of the torches that lined the walls. They walked inside slowly and cautiously; they had no idea what lay ahead and they didn't something to swallow them up again. Suddenly, as they walked on further into the dark room, lights flashed on everywhere. Both of their mouths fell open.

The ceiling was most likely five stories above them and the walls were jammed with what seemed like over a million books. There were four tables in the middle of the room and some chairs were scattered around. Zuko shook his head while Katara squealed with joy.

"Do you see this Zuko? It's that library the man was talking about!"

He cocked his head and then she rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's right. You don't know."

She turned away from him and then went to one of the shelves and began to look for some books. He couldn't believe she was just going to leave it at that, but he figured if it was a secret library under the desert, then maybe he should have a look. Katara took a pile of books and went to go sit down at a table. Her eyes sprang with joy as she read the history of the world. Zuko gazed over row and another row of books and he yawned. There was nothing interesting.

Suddenly there was a loud creak and he looked at Katara instantly. Her blue eyes blazed with fear and she stood up wondering what to do.

"It's the books! Put the books back!"

Katara didn't understand what the books had to do with anything but she did as Zuko told her to do and she took the books and put them back on the shelves. Once she did that, the rumbling noises stopped and everything was still once again.

"I can't believe you are trying to get us killed!"

Zuko crossed his arms and looked away while she walked up to him and narrowed her eyes.

"All I did was read a book! And you accuse me of trying to kill us?"

"Of course, don't you think before you do something? Aren't you aware of the fact that we are in a strange place and that if you touch something, then something else will go wrong?"

Katara sighed deeply and looked around. There were so many books to choose from, but apparently she wasn't allowed to touch any of them. Silence emitted through the library and then Katara looked at Zuko with some curiosity.

"So… uh… why haven't we seen you around that much anymore?"

Zuko turned on her with questioning in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

She twirled her fingers against one another behind her back and stared up innocently.

"Well, ever since the north pole… it doesn't seem like you've been uh… following us."

Zuko glared at her and then looked away.

"That's none of your business."

She sighed and then looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh really? Well I don't think so. I mean you do chase us, myself included, so I guess it _is_ my business."

His temper was waning and he couldn't take her useless comments anymore. In an instant Zuko grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her up. She winced and they were looking each other in the eye.

"All you have to do is run, and I'll chase you. That's all you need to know, got it?"

Suddenly another noise pierced the air, this time louder and it seemed to be a dreadful squawk of an overgrown animal. He let go of her wrists and her arms fell onto his shoulders. Katara closed her eyes and wrapped herself around him. The noise grew louder and her heart began to pound against her chest. Zuko's chest rose and fell rapidly against her and he pulled her aside. Her eyes opened, shocked that he hadn't protected her like before. But it was then that she realized he was. Zuko was standing right in front of her with his arms out to the sides. The noise seemed to come from the doorway they had entered in and it seemed as if it was searching for something, _someone_.

Finally the doors burst open and both of their jaws fell open. A huge bird came flying inside of the library, its wide wings blowing forceful gusts of winds at them and at the walls of books. They went scattering off the shelves and onto the ground, the pages flittering in the wind.

"Zuko, do something!"

He gritted his teeth and then sent a stream of fire by punching the air with his fist. The bird screeched and flew away from the library. It seemed too easy, but Katara was relieved anyways. Her breathing calmed down and Zuko turned around to see how afraid she had been. For an instant he just wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her, but then he shook his head and mentally told himself that he was being idiotic. Once she was back to normal, Katara looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Zuko. I don' think I would be around to say that if it wasn't for you."

He looked at her and saw that she meant it, and even more than that, she didn't mind saying it. Her eyes looked past his shoulder and at the pile of books that lay on the ground.

"Do you think we should clean this up?"

Zuko looked at the dozens of books and shrugged.

"If you want to."

Distant echoes of animal cries told them to hasten their shelving and they did. Between the two of them, they were able to put almost all of the books back very quickly. But suddenly, a dusty golden book caught his eye. As he neared it, his arm felt like it was being pulled towards it.

"You know, this professor told us that this library contained vast amounts of knowledge and that only a select few have ever come out of it alive."

Katara's voice traveled to his ears and he turned around to see that she was still putting some books away. As he picked the book up, he opened it with a drawing curiosity. The writing was old and hard to understand, but as he made his way through the pages, the calligraphy seemed to become clearer and more modern. Suddenly near the end of the book, he saw a very familiar name.

"Hey Zuko, what are you doing?"

His eyes traveled through the letters in disbelief.

'_Lord Ozai will wed Lady Ursa.'_

"Zuko?"

Underneath that, his eyes scanned the writing like the page was made out of gold.

'Lord Zuko will wed Lady Kat…' 

His eyes couldn't finish reading the name because all of a sudden, a bright gold light emitted from the book and he dropped it to the ground. Katara came running towards him and pulled him away.

"What did you do? What if that thing comes back?"

His mind was spinning at the knowledge he had just acquired. Suddenly, the light dimmed and the book closed itself. The room around them began to spin and Zuko grabbed Katara close to him. She clung to his robe and closed her eyes. The sensation was like no other; everything seemed to be pulling apart, even the air around them. Booming noises erupted in their ears and even though they were holding onto each other, it seemed like their grasps were weakening. Suddenly everything halted and they fell into complete darkness.

Katara's grasp on Zuko had finally broken when she was falling and now she couldn't see him or anything. She got up and turned blindly. Every which way she looked, she saw pitch black and her heart started to race madly. Zuko got up as well and was in the same dilemma. He had to find her before some wild beast ate her up.

"Katara? Katara!"

Her eyes darted to her left and she started to walk towards the voice slowly. She swallowed hard and breathed in. There was no voice left in her. The situation had now turned from eerie to life threatening. Above them they heard the circling confused cries of that estranged bird. Zuko kept inching forward and he reached his arms out in case he bumped into something. Suddenly he walked right into someone else and his eyes shot wide open, even though he couldn't see anything. His arms carefully touched whatever the being was and then he felt soft hair.

"Katara?"

A pair of arms immediately squeezed him and as he put his arms around her, Zuko knew exactly who it was.

"Zuko…"

Her tiny voice breathed his name for a split second and then Zuko's hands traced every feature of her face. She felt his rough fingers glide across her nose, her cheeks and her lips. Suddenly she pulled on his neck, and their noses touched. Her breath echoed with his, their hearts beating at the same pulse. In the pitch darkness of the mysterious desert, their mouths hung open and within seconds their lips met. Just as they began to deepen the kiss, the world began to swirl around them once again. Katara tried to hold onto him but something kept pulling her away from him.

In a matter of moments the sun was shining down on them and a fresh wave of air swept into their lungs. As they adjusted to the new light, Katara looked around her and saw that they fell on the sand dunes and that a few people were smiling at her.

"Sokka! Aang! Toph!"

She stood up and ran to them. Sokka hugged his sister with joy but eyed the scarred man curiously.

"What happened to you?"

Katara smiled and her eyes widened.

"You won't believe it! Zuko and I found the library!"

All of a sudden, the world came crashing down on her shoulders. Zuko. Had she really felt his lips against hers, or had she dreamed it all? For a second, she turned back to look at him and she saw that he raised his eyebrow with hatred as usual. As she looked back to her brother, she laughed when she saw his jaw hanging open.

"You and Zuko? Don't tell me he dragged you there! Are you okay?"

He stood up and walked over to the unified group.

"I didn't kill her, did I?"

Sokka eyed him curiously and then crossed his arms.

"I've got my eye on you."

Katara laughed slightly and chanced a glance at him. Zuko had done the exact same thing at the exact same moment, and the corners of their eyes connected. A faint blush crept into her face and she looked away. Aang looked at her with awe.

"What did you find in it?"

"Oh," her attention was brought back to earth, "there were a ton of old books, and there was this huge bird!"

The group laughed along with Katara and Zuko looked away sadly. He stepped away and began to walk from them. After a few moments, Katara noticed that Zuko was gone and then she saw him walking aimlessly out into the desert. In the distance was the town in which the journey had originally started from. She sighed and smiled, remembering how real the warmth on her lips had felt.

The sun beamed down on Zuko but he was used to it, so he didn't seem to notice. As he walked towards the village, he was reminded of an old saying. _"In the desert, one can find many treasures, but he who takes too much will live with nothing."_ His thoughts came to a halt at the image of the golden book and the information it had told. Was it really accurate? Could it have been prophesized so many years ago? _Kat…_ He smiled remembering how warm and delicate she had felt in his arms. Zuko had no problem filling in the rest of the name.

* * *

**A/N:** So, as you probably guessed, this is what I would hope happens in the next Avatar episodes, and I very much doubt that it would happen like this lol but it was fun to write and I hope you liked it:) It's so close now! I'm so excited! BTW, the commercial is on youtube now! Bye!

-Monika-


	27. Tales of Ba Sing Se

**A/N:** This is a very VERY long one-shot. But I guess you should know by now that I write very long one-shots lol xD there's just too much to say but not enough to make it more than one chapter long. So, I'll say this right away: this is only a one-shot, and it ends at the end of this page. There's nothing more to it. So then, I'll leave you to it! (Warning: have some tissues handy!)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tales of Ba Sing Se**

_What if there was someone that could bond you with another… what if that person came and went in the blink of an eye? Would you leave and not care if he was all right? Or would you help him heal, would you stay and tell him everything would be all right?_

..:-:..

As if life couldn't become any stranger. For the past few days in Bas Sing Se, everyone experienced its magnificent existence. The city was so alive and full of people everywhere. There were shops lining down every street, every type of merchant one could think of was there, selling his goods. The routine of the people who lived there was exquisite, as if everyone there was royalty. It was like that everywhere they went; the gang could never do anything without being pushed around in the busy streets of Ba Sing Se. All they could do was stare around them as the people scattered here and there.

So everyone thought it would be for the best if they split up, went wherever they wanted to go. It would be much easier to blend in and really witness the city, meet the extraordinary people. Of course, Toph couldn't be left alone, so she accompanied Aang. Her headaches were becoming more frequent. Every time she stepped on the ground, her mind would become filled with moving shapes. Sokka, being Sokka, went to go find a training academy, for his skills always needed improvement. His reason of course was so that he could learn more about the Earth Kingdom's way of fighting.

Katara was absolutely thrilled. For the first time, she would be able to tour a city like a true foreigner; no worries of Fire Nation soldiers flooded her heart. So of course, when she saw _him_, her body froze stiff, her mind went blank. They stared at each other through the crowded street. It seemed like just yesterday she had heard him screaming at her to get away, and yet now he seemed confused. Suddenly he was moving, walking closer to her, passing by the people of Ba Sing Se. Their eyes never left one another, and that's when it hit her: he was coming towards her and what he would do, she didn't know.

Her feet finally moved and the glance broke. Her heart raced, only thoughts of getting away from him on her mind. Quickly she darted into an alleyway and saw that there was a tub of water outside one of the huts. Zuko had surely spotted her and now she wasn't afraid anymore, she had defense. Within moments, he stumbled out of the crowd and then the air stood still. Katara still had no idea what he wanted from her, but his face was different now. In his eyes she saw calmness instead of hostility. Ever since she saw him for the first time, she knew he was nothing but a brutal selfish Fire Prince; now his hair grown longer, he looked like a simple refuge and the quiet aura around him scared her.

"What do you want?"

There was silence and then he looked down.

"I … I'm not sure…"

Her senses arose and Katara raised her arms in the air. The trail of water rose along with them and she warned him with her eyes. Zuko narrowed his gaze and clenched his fists. Suddenly a woman in a torn dark green robe came out of one of the huts and the air froze Katara to her spot. There was something commanding yet gentile about her and Katara didn't understand why she looked so familiar.

"Please don't hurt my son."

Katara's eyes widened as her head darted to Zuko's face. The crashing sound of water on the ground didn't distract Zuko's emotions. His mouth dropped as her pale face became clear, her almond eyes frightened with joy. Zuko took a staggered step towards her outstretched arms, his face covered in complete shock.

"Mother?"

He barely made the question out before they embraced each other. Swirling thoughts clouded her mind, as Katara realized she never thought of Zuko having a mother. From the look of it, neither had he.

"Oh Zuko, I can't believe you're alive! I hoped and prayed for your well being, but for all of these years, I only heard rumors…"

They broke apart and Katara saw the fresh tears in his eyes. She had become invisible.

"_Mother_? You're alive?"

"Yes… we have much to talk about, come inside."

He barely smiled, her warm presence changing him instantly. The woman looked at Katara and smiled, seeing the bewilderment in her eyes. The muddy earth made a straight line and ended where Zuko had been standing previously.

"You should come too. It looks like you're a friend of my son's."

It was with that statement that Zuko finally woke up and looked at the water bender. He growled furiously and his eyes widened.

"She's _not_ my friend!"

"Zuko, don't be so rude. The two of you obviously know one another."

Katara was too astonished to say anything. Instead she looked at the woman helplessly and then jolted awake when her hand touched Katara's shoulder.

"Come, we'll talk over some tea."

Zuko had already stepped inside the hut, muttering something as he went.

"My name is Ursa. What might it be that you call yourself?"

Katara looked up into Ursa's perfect, warm almond eyes and something panged at her heart. She shook Ursa's hand off of her shoulder and then she found her voice. They had sat down at the small wooden table and the dim candles glowed softly. Zuko kept staring at his mother happily and then Katara answered.

"Thank you for asking. My name is _Katara._ It seems that your son didn't inherit the polite traits from you Ursa. Do you _know_ how he has treated me before?"

The response shocked Ursa, and stirred Zuko's attention. The candlelight grew in the background and Zuko snarled at Katara, the two of them locked in a battle of sight. For a few moments, Zuko gripped the table with his hands and only when his mother touched him, the candles dimmed and he sighed. Katara hid her laughter inside of her chest and a smile graced her eyes. She didn't know why he always grew so angry when she taunted him, but she definitely loved seeing him like that.

"Mother, she is lying. I didn't do anything to her."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry Ursa, but it seems that your son is a talented liar. Should I tell her about the time you _tied_ me to a tree Zuko? Or would _you_ like to explain how that went?"

He growled again and Ursa had to restrain him from lunging at her neck. Katara burst out with laughter and then it died once she saw Ursa's concerned expression.

"This is getting out of hand. Would someone like to explain to me what this is all about?"

Silence emitted through the room and both Zuko and Katara crossed their arms in protest of being treated like two squabbling children. Finally Katara's small voice whispered across the table.

"My brother and I found the Avatar in the South Pole. That's where I live. On that same day, Zuko came and took him away."

She heard the small gasp come from Ursa and an insensitive sigh from Zuko's direction. Katara lifted her eyes and met his daringly. She continued, not leaving Zuko's gaze. Her laughter aside, she spoke defiantly with passion.

"With some help from Aang's flying bison, Appa, we found him and escaped. From that day on, Zuko has made it his enduring right to chase us until he would one day capture Aang. So when he got the chance, he tricked me and tied me to a tree. He thought he could persuade me to give in, to tell him where Aang was, and he used…"

Her hand drifted to her mother's necklace and then she looked at Ursa momentarily before she closed her eyes. Zuko had listened to the last few statements, and for the first time pictured what it was like to be on the other side, to be the one being chased. Katara clenched her jaw and a trail of tears spilled down her face. Alone in the room, the three of them sat, and for the first time, Katara allowed herself to let her feelings show. She was there with two people she barely knew and she couldn't bear to keep it in any longer. As she was speaking to Ursa, there was nostalgia locked in her heart, and the key set it open after Ursa had put her arm around her shoulders.

Zuko's fierce attitude softened as he watched her cry. She was always so strong and bold, yet now she sat in front of him, weak and vulnerable. All she had to do was relive her past in her own words and the tears came. Had he harmed her that much? Ursa gave him a meaningful look of disapproval and then she nodded her head towards Katara. Zuko shook his head and his eyes widened.

"Katara, I believe my son would like to say something to you."

She opened her eyes and looked at Zuko, his bangs interfering with his eyes. The scar tensed and relaxed as he looked down at his lap.

"I… I haven't chased you for a while now…"

Expecting an apology, Katara's mouth dropped and she shook her head in confusion.

"Is that it? Is that all you want to say to me? But I guess since you've mentioned it, why is it, Zuko, that you've stopped? I must admit it is _nice_ for a change."

He winced and then looked at her as he took a deep breath. Ursa nudged him and he rolled his eyes.

"I've stopped because… this is stupid. Mother, can we just talk, the two of us?"

Katara looked to Ursa and she shook her head demandingly.

"There is no way out of this Zuko. Katara is as much a part of this whole mess as you are. So get on with it. Tell her why you've stopped."

Zuko paused for a moment and wondered why it was that he had the feeling she already knew. He turned back to Katara and his gaze softened. Wasn't this the exact reason why he had followed her into the alley in the first place?

"I've stopped because I'm on the Fire Nation's wanted posters. My father has disowned me and my sister will stop at nothing to kill me herself. Satisfied?"

Katara leaned back as Zuko's arms fell onto the tabletop. His harsh and personal answer was so unlike him, so frank. The realization hit her with winding speed and she shook her head apologetically.

"Zuko, I'm sorry. I had no idea… I …"

"I don't need anyone's pity, especially not yours. Since you know now, can you please leave? I haven't seen my mother for years, and you're not wanted here."

"Zuko!"

He looked down and Katara laughed, appalled to see that he hadn't changed much after all. Then again, something struck a nerve inside of her. He hadn't seen his mother for _years_. She would never see her mother again, but he was finally able to do that. Katara stood up quickly and bowed to Ursa.

"Wait Katara, I'm sorry for my son's inappropriate behavior, please stay."

"No, I will leave. Thank you Zuko," she said as she walked towards the door, "for not chasing us anymore."

She left and the curtain flapped behind her. Ursa gave Zuko a stern look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I don't even know her mother, she's nobody. Why does it matter?"

"Because Zuko, she's a person. If you treat another like that, you will never find someone who will take you seriously. No one will treat you like a person Zuko, because you don't treat her like one."

He looked down and then to the door, considering his mother's words. Katara wiped the tears at her eyes and took a step towards the street. Zuko was in Ba Sing Se, and so was his mother. As she neared the crowd and the hustling of daily life, she stopped and paused for a moment. Everyone out there droned their lives like servants, even though they were all of royalty and high prospering families. Yet Zuko, the royalty that he was, had finally found his mother, and that was something more than money could give him. She turned around and sat down near the door, the whispers behind the curtain audible. Katara wanted to know more of their lives, so that all of her unanswered questions would become answered.

..:-:..

"Zuko… you've grown up to be such a handsome man… the years have flown by so fast."

He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not handsome mother, I'm horrific."

"Don't say that! I think you're the best of them all!"

"Oh yeah?" he turned to her, his voice high pitched and ready to crack, "what about this? I'm a monster, and no one wants to go near me. They are all afraid of me, scared that I will kill them with one swift blow."

The tears welled up in his eyes again. It was his mother he was speaking with, and after all this time, the built up tension was released, the memories finally escaping out into the open. He flinched slightly as his mother's delicate fingers traced his scar. She sighed and then turned his face towards hers.

"Zuko, you are not a monster. Remember who you are…"

He closed his eyes as the reminiscing memories were resurrected from his past. The saying echoed from his mother's mouth, just as he heard it before. She was right, he had to remember that he was the Prince of the Fire Nation. He was powerful and he could do whatever he wanted to do.

"…you are a strong person. You are determined and you never give up without a fight. I love you Zuko, because you are my son, and because you are a kind hearted person who cares about others. Unfortunately, that doesn't apply to my daughter."

Her response shocked him, and it shocked Katara as well. She never imagined such a loving person as Ursa to simply step into her life, but of course she had never thought of Zuko becoming a part of it either. Zuko's heart started to grow from the cold darkness that had settled inside of it ever since Ursa had left him.

"Do… do you mean that?"

"Every word love. Come here."

She hugged him again and he breathed in the musty scent of her stiff hair.

"I missed you mother."

"I missed you too Zuko. It broke my heart to leave you."

Katara's body stiffened as she held her breath. The moment she had been waiting for was finally going to come.

"Why did you leave me mother? How could you just _leave?_"

"I had to Zuko, I did it to protect you."

He looked at her with confusion and leaned away from her.

"It's time you knew Zuko. The night that I left was when your grandfather died. Remember the meeting your father arranged with Lord Azulon?"

Zuko nodded and remained silent as his past began to unravel itself.

"That night your father came to me with concern. I asked him what was wrong, and I was dismayed with his answer. What Azula had told you was not a lie; your father was to be punished, he was to kill his first and only son."

Zuko shook his head and his mouth dropped open.

"No, it's not possible. Azula always lies mother, she _always_ lies!"

"I'm sorry Zuko, that you had to hear it like this, but it's true. Your father didn't want anything to happen to you, so he and I devised a plan to save your life."

She took a deep breath and looked away from her son.

"Where I come from, there is a horrible art that is taught to the women of my village. It is a self defense mechanism in which we are taught how to kill a man without leaving any signs of attack. I couldn't let your grandfather's decision, to dismiss your life, to go through."

Zuko edged away from the table, seeing his mother in a new light. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think that his mother was a…

"Murderer! You _killed_ my grandfather! How could you mother? You let his life slip away in your hands! I can't talk to you anymore, I can't_ look_ at you anymore."

He stood up and glared at her, hot tears spilling down his cheeks, his hair matted to his forehead. Ursa stood up, tears in her eyes as well, the overwhelming guilt in her stomach tied in knots and tugging at her. She reached towards her son, and whimpered.

"Please Zuko, I did it to save you! I couldn't let him kill my son!"

Katara's lips were dry and her mouth ached to drink something. She couldn't allow herself to function normally; after what she had heard, the world around her began to spin out of control. Suddenly she shook away as Zuko came running out of the hut. He stopped, her round eyes calling out to him. He clenched his fists and ran past her. Katara watched him disappear into the crowd, her heart aching along with his. He had found his mother, but it had all been stained with the memory of one's blood. Ursa came out of the hut, and she sobbed freely as she stumbled towards Katara. The pain in her eyes held Katara in her place and she let the Lady of the Fire Nation cling to her.

"Zuko… he will never forgive me, what have I done?"

"It's okay, I'm sure he will… forgive you…"

She let Ursa wrap her arms around her and instantly she was overcome with memories of her own mother's embrace. The two of them cried their sorrows out into the world around them, unable to speak their thoughts. After a few moments, Katara pulled away and she wiped her eyes.

"May I ask you something?"

"Yes…"

"If you are Zuko's mother, that means you are the Lady of the Fire Nation, correct?"

She chuckled sadly and wiped her glistening reddened eyes.

"No, that is not correct. I assume you heard everything?"

Katara nodded and Ursa continued.

"After I had done the unforgivable, Ozai told me to flee. He said that someone would find the link, and when it happened, he would have to obey the laws of the Fire Nation. So I fled and found myself in Ba Sing Se. The King knows I'm here and I have a room at the palace. Occasionally I come here and help out a few local impoverished families. It's the least I can do."

Katara nodded as they walked towards the street. In the afternoon daylight, she could tell that Ursa was very stunning, yet her troublesome past had caught up with her.

"I assume that you as well are a guest of the King?"

"Yes, he has given us stay at the palace."

"Good, then we shall go there together. Maybe we will find my son on the way there."

Ursa gave Katara a hopeful smile and it warmed her heart. Katara reached for her necklace and smiled as well.

"I had a mother once too. She died at the hands of the Fire Nation," she stopped, and observed Ursa's reaction. Her smile frowned and then Katara shook her head. "You are a lot like her. She was beautiful and always told me about the best in everybody. I don't think you are like Lord Ozai. You're courageous and you sacrificed a lot so that Zuko could have a chance to live a better life."

A joyous tear dripped down Ursa's cheek and she smiled.

"Thank you Katara. I couldn't have asked for the sort of kindness that you have showed me. I am very grateful, and pleased to know that you think so highly of me. I am sure your mother is very proud of her daughter."

She squeezed Katara gently and in that moment, all of the despairing memories faded from her heart, and instead, it grew with love, the love that Ursa had shown her. After about an hour of walking through the city and talking about everything that had happened to her, Katara felt that Ursa had become sort of like a second mother to her. They entered the palace cheerfully and then said their farewells as they separated to go find their own rooms. Katara locked herself inside of her own, and then stepped out onto her balcony. The sun was setting in the sky and she sighed as the perfection of the sky around it deemed itself as nature's balance. In the past few hours, she had learned so much about herself, so much that she had never known to be true. She had figured out her emotions and her past, she had learned of Zuko's past and why it was that he had chased her for so long. Ursa had said that even though she was absent from the Fire Nation for so many years, news traveled fast and the banishment of her son had finally come to her ears. Katara had been shocked at first, and then sympathy filled her heart. Zuko had suffered so much in his life, and she always prejudged him. As she thought about this new knowledge, as she watched the fading sun, a loud thud boomed behind her and she fell forward. Katara screamed as her body began to tilt beyond the rail. In the flash of a second, two strong hands grasped her, and her body jerked backwards. Her head spun around and she was looking into the worried face of her former enemy.

"Where's my mother?"

"What?"

"I said, where's my mother? Take me to her room!"

He let go of her and Katara shook the moment of fright from her body.

"Why? Have you changed your mind? Are you here to apologize to your mother? I can't believe you just walked out on her like…"

"I did not come here to listen to one of your deranged rants. I need to see my mother!"

Katara took a deep breath of air, letting all of the frustration out of her.

"Fine, follow me."

They walked out of her room, and with each moment, Zuko pushed her to go faster.

"How is it that you snuck into my room anyways?"

"Can we talk about this at another time?"

Katara didn't say anything; instead she just looked at him with confusion. He seemed agitated and underneath the hard exterior, he was drowned in worry, she could see it in his eyes, no matter how fierce they were. The two of them turned a corner and they raced down the hallway. Katara's eyes narrowed as she observed the door, standing ajar with an eerie tension to its bolts. Zuko stopped and she paused right behind him. She pushed the door open more and saw Ursa sleeping on her bed. Zuko ran to her and Katara walked into the room slowly. She saw the sun in the background, suddenly a deep aura of red around it. The sky turned dim, the pastel colors twisted into an amalgamation of gloom.

The wind fluttered in from the balcony and the drapes fluttered stiffly. Katara shivered as she walked over towards Zuko. His face was coiled in agony, his mouth contorted with grief. She looked at Ursa, her pale skin almost lifeless, her face drained of her youth.

"Zuko… why are you…"

He didn't look away from his mother. He took her hands in his and moved his head from side to side.

"I'm too late… I can't believe…"

Katara felt the growing unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach rise.

"What Zuko? What…"

He turned towards her sharply, his teeth clenched, his eyes glowing with fury.

"She's gone! She's gone Katara, and I was too late to save her!"

Katara shook her head and let the words slip out the other side of her head.

"No! She's just sleeping Zuko! Ursa isn't gone!"

Katara moved to the other side and leaned in to her gentle face. She expected to feel the soothing air glide across the skin of her cheek, yet Katara felt nothing, no breath exert itself from her nose. Gradually, her fingers trembling, Katara reached for Ursa's other hand, and the moment their hands touched, Katara recoiled, the intense cold rushing through her arm. Katara leapt off of the bed and rushed to Zuko's side.

"I need water! I can save her Zuko! We need to…"

"It's too late Katara. She's… gone."

He dropped his mother's hand and turned away from the sight of his dead mother. Katara looked from the body of the woman she had come to know of as her second mother, to Zuko, who's face she couldn't bear to gaze at. He tried with all of his strength, to lock it all inside of him, to bury his heart in the pain, yet after the seconds passed, after the light grew faint and the sun faded, his sobs choked into the silence around them. Zuko hung his head and buried his face in his hands; the uncontrollable tears finally left his eyes and the sorrow crept into the room. Katara bit her tongue and then found herself crying along with him. The excruciating pain he felt, she felt too, and within moments, Katara found herself clinging to him, trying to keep herself from falling to the floor.

Zuko didn't push her away. He didn't yell or attack her. When Katara pulled herself to him, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, when the sounds of her sobs mixed with his, he let go of his face and enclosed his arms around her small frame. Together, the two of them wept for an unaccounted amount of time. It flew past them, but the death of the extraordinary loving woman named Ursa could not be erased. Bit by bit, the harsh sobs and wails of pain turned into soft sniffles and hiccups, and then into nothing but diminutive breaths of air. Katara didn't let go of him, and he didn't let go of her. They needed each other, the presence of their hair scratching each other's cheeks, the presence of another's warmth near the cold hollow that filled their hearts. After the moon raised itself into the night sky, and the moonlight streaked across Ursa's body, Katara pulled her head away and she looked into Zuko's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Zuko… I truly am."

For a minute he just gazed into her eyes, focusing on the brilliance of her determined pupils and the sparkling blue specks around them. He felt the grief fade into the companionship she offered him and he nodded, his arms still around her waist, her arms still around his back.

"Thank you Katara… for not being afraid of me."

She remembered the conversation that had taken place a few hours ago, which now seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened in one day, and it seemed too much to handle. Katara shook her head and smiled.

"Your mother was right Zuko," he closed his eyes but opened them when he heard her soft voice again, "if you treat others the way you want to be treated, then you never know who you will become friends with."

She offered him an encouraging smile, hoping he would somehow become changed by the experiences of the day. His mouth parted slightly and the wind lifted their hair for a moment.

"All of this time, I had never understood what she had meant. '_Remember who you are.' _I thought she meant that I should never forget my royal title, but I realize now that I was completely wrong. I'll never become anyone if I think like that."

He leaned his head towards hers and Katara's heart started to race. She closed her eyes and then felt his rough lips grace her right cheek. Zuko pulled away from her and Katara opened her eyes, her arms dropping to her sides.

"It surprises me, your kindness and willingness to accept people for who they are, Katara. You've never once been afraid to face me, and you never backed down. Yet you still managed to see the good inside of me, you stayed by my side when I didn't even ask you to. Thank you."

Zuko lifted the corner of his mouth, but his smile didn't pull through. She saw how agonized he still was, and she knew that his mother's death would be with him for a long time to come. She was too shocked by his actions, his words, to say anything at all.

"You should go. I'd like to… be alone with her for a while."

Katara nodded and watched as Zuko turned towards his mother. He held her hand, and she saw how it recoiled when he first touched her. She took a deep breath of air and walked towards him silently. She put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to the side so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I know it is going to be hard to let the memories and emotions go away, but just remember Zuko, that she will never be gone. She is inside of you, and no matter what has happened, she will still be with you every day of your life."

She smiled and then touched her necklace.

"That's what your mother told me today. She said that my mother is very proud of me, even though she'll never be here to see her daughter wed, or bear her grandchildren. She's still with me every step that I take, and it will be the same for you."

Zuko held her gaze for a moment, and then turned his head towards his mother. Katara raised her head and kissed his cheek briefly. Zuko felt her hand leave his shoulder; he felt the warmth escape the room. He was alone, the only living being there with his lifeless mother. Suddenly, he shook his head and allowed himself to smile sadly. '_She is inside of you, and no matter what has happened, she will still be with you every day of your life.' _Her voice echoed inside of his head and he put his mother's hand down on the bed gently. He took the blanket on the end of the bed and slowly draped it over her body. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he laid his mother to rest.

As he walked over to the balcony, he looked out into the sky, out to the millions of stars that dotted the heavens. His mother was there, in the air up above, looking down and smiling at him. Suddenly, he thought about what he had learned in the hours before her death. Zuko had heard that Azula had somehow managed to sneak into the city. He had raced to his mother's side, the guilt flowing through him, bouncing into the ground with every step he ran. It occurred to him then, as he looked around him, to the still city, that his mother had told him something, something important. _'There is a horrible art that is taught to the women of my village. It is a self defense mechanism in which we are taught how to kill a man without leaving any signs of attack.'_

It came to him at once; he knew what had happened to his mother. Obviously, she had taught her daughter the same defense in case someone might kidnap Azula. He shook his head, disgust overwhelming his mind, hatred shaping his soul. He would find her and kill her for what she had done. Zuko growled with fury, and then looked to his right. A few balconies over, there was a woman in a light blue robe, standing there and looking at him with concern. Her hair scattered around her face and blew gently in the wind. His eyes softened as Katara stared at him; it was as if her soothing presence cured him of the hatred in his soul. He knew that he needed her; he knew that if she hadn't been there, he would have lost his mind. Had it not been for Katara at his side, he might have lost himself in the sorrow that blinded his heart.

Ba Sing Se. Everyone says it's a city where people go to for comfort, for shelter, for a better life. But the tales everyone tells, how the people take everyone in, how the people are so warm and kind, are just the icing on the top of a cake, frosted with make believe stories that everyone lets themselves bury their past in. What they don't know is that Ba Sing Se is where life truly begins; it is where people change, and then make decisions that influence life beyond what is at the present. It is where people _make_ history happen, where they command it to evolve into something that is greater than the power of living itself. Ba Sing Se might be the capitol of the Earth Kingdom, but its name means something much greater.

Ba Sing Se- _where misery meets love_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** It's been way too long since I update this, hasn't it? Lol :) Well, I really hope that you liked this. Ever since I heard of the idea of Ursa being alive, and since this summer and my theorizing, I got this stuck in my head. So during homeroom this week, I started to write it in my journal. I've got to say that it's definitely different than typing it up on the computer! But I like how it turned out! I hope you did as well! So please leave a review before you go and I'd greatly appreciate it!

Have a fantastic Labor Day weekend!

-Monika-


	28. Merciless Secret

**A/N: **So, this update is a poem and it's in Zuko's point of view. The main characters are Zuko, his date, Katara and Jet. (I'll fully explain the poem at the end) So for now, enjoy! Oh and one comment, I wrote this kind of in old English (I used 'for' instead of 'because') I just liked it better today for some reason lol (I was watching A Knight's Tale) :D

* * *

**Merciless Secret**

I stop, I breathe, and I wither to my knees

The shaking animosity is unable to maintain itself

For I am defeated by your beauty

The way a candle flickers, is no match to your determination

For it is you that lights the fire from within

There is no lesser torment than that of your intoxicating presence

..:-:..

I am a mere fool for pretending that I do not care

The nights fly by, and the moon surrounds my thoughts

You are inside of me, I am unable to keep you out

For the soft purity of your flowing water keeps me alive

And I never cease to anticipate the next time I will see

The glowing pairs of eyes that despise me

..:-:..

Blast the torture and bury me alive

So that I do not have to keep this secret inside

If this peasant can bind me so with her wit and taunting nature

Then why am I lying to myself, why am I standing with the simplest?

The first to offer herself to my harsh interaction…

It is because you stand in the distance, so caring and loving with another man

..:-:..

A man who is my enemy; he is my cunning friend and foe

He blinds you, surrounding you in his everlasting web of tricks

So easily have you forgiven him, the one who would stop at nothing

To murder me, he would keep you safe, yet that is when you will fall into his trap

If you cannot love me, then open your eyes to the words he says

For it would grind me to the earth if he crushed you beneath his fury

..:-:..

The moments slip away and still I stand unable to move

My heart becomes obliterated, your glance stings from so far away

As if you have somehow were able to stain the water inside of me

Yet you see that there is another standing by my side

There is resentment, almost certain anguish, and thus I rejoice

For I finally know what truly lies deep inside of your heart

..:-:..

And I run, run until my legs carry me no longer

I cannot stand straight, yet you catch me, ready for the end of the song

Your eyes pierce my soul, as the distance between us becomes trivial

There is nothing more soft than the silk strands of your hair

There is nothing more demanding than the warmth that radiates in your lips

So as I close my eyes, I proclaim my love for you, and the traitor reveals himself

One …Last …Time

* * *

**A/N**: Confused? (_Deep breath_) OK, basically, Zuko is with his date, who he doesn't want to be with of course, he's forced to, and he sees Katara with Jet, who she has forgiven for his past (because he was brainwashed) but Zuko knows that he is faking because Jet wants her for himself. He can't take it any longer, and he runs to her, (leaving his date) and then kisses her, only to receive the fatal blow, revealing Jet as the murderer (traitor). 

Sad? Yet good? If you think so, then please tell me! Or … if you thought it was horrible, I guess you should say that too (since it IS a review and all). I'd love to hear what you thought! I think I went for a different style in this one. I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading :D

-Monika-


	29. Theoretical Thinking

**WARNING:** If you don't support Zutara, (I don't know why you're reading this anyways), then you probably shouldn't read this, as it supports Zutara fully. Also, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry about the length… there's just too much to say lol

* * *

**Theoretical Thinking**

As we know, the season finale of Book 2 was just, _incredible_. It was painful to watch at times (Zuko being so happy and then so evil) and then at times it made me the happiest person in the world (or for that matter, any Zutarian). Why?

Because Zutara is now winning.

Most of us were lead to believe that both ships, Kataang and Zutara died during the finale, which might account for the death or cleansing that is needed in a climax, but it was only Kataang that died, (still not sure when it was born o.O). Right now, it must seem like I'm a crazy fangirl who just wants her way, but after re-watching and analyzing the finale, I'm surer than I've ever been before; Zutara is on its way to becoming canon.

Before I prove my point, there's probably someone out there with the same theory(ies) as me, and so I can't fully say it's _my_ theory, but I can say that I thought it up as I watched it, and I didn't steal the idea. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Okay, so let's begin. Where should I start? All right, I got it. When Katara first sees Zuko at the teashop, I laughed out loud because it was so predictable! I mean, who else is she going to see at a teashop when Zuko and Iroh just got a new one in the upper ring? So, she sees them and instantly runs away to tell someone, who happens to be Azula. The show leaves one crucial thing out; they never once mention the characters thoughts. Katara's thought after seeing Zuko: "_I can't believe he followed us here! He's got to be plotting something!_" Then she sees Azula. Instantly, there's got to be confusion for Katara. _Why is Azula posing as Suki?_ And then, _why does Azula seem kind of surprised when she hears that "Zuzu" is in town? Wouldn't they be plotting together?_

So that's the first part. Katara becomes definitely confused as to why Zuko and Azula don't know about each other's presence. Then comes the wonderful moment when Zuko gets thrown into the catacomb place with Katara. Her face at that moment is of complete confusion. She has now lost any idea whatsoever of why it seems that Zuko is being treated like she is, the enemy of the Fire Nation and Azula. As I look at the screenshot, it's so funny that Zuko is kind of "bowing" to her, with his hands on his knees as if begging for forgiveness. Remember, the creators use every single part of a scene to their advantage, and everything has a purpose. So what am I alluding to? Perhaps Zuzu's "_bowing_" to his future queen, but that's just a tiny thing I just randomly now noticed. Back to Katara. Her face then changes entirely and we see her in total rage.

Blah, blah, blah… and then we go back to Zuko and Katara in the cave. Zuko's sitting as far away as possible from her, so it seems like he never really stood up. Katara is still standing, trying to be superior to him. She immediately asks him "_Why are you here?_" (ok, maybe not exactly that, sorry, I don't remember the exact words). Zuko doesn't answer; he doesn't face her at all. He can't because he's too ashamed perhaps, but this angers Katara further. Why? Her mind is completely frustrated by the fact that Zuko isn't being his usual self. He's not attacking her, not asking where the Avatar is, and he's fully letting himself be secluded to his own thoughts. The Zuko that Katara is used to, is the complete opposite. He's always trying to find Aang, attacking her on each occasion, and he's up in her face, even tying her to a tree to get information out of her. The docile new Zuko is making her confused even more, but she's trying to make herself believe that he's still the same as he was before. So she yells continually at him, accusing him of being a horrible person who hasn't done anything but hurt her. Zuko then finally looks towards her direction and says that she _doesn't know what she's talking about_.

I'd like to mention this: anyone who has seen or read Pride and Prejudice, pay attention. There is something so extremely familiar about this scene between Zuko and Katara and when Elizabeth accuses Darcy of his "horrible nature" and him saying that she's wrong, but she won't believe it. As I mentioned, the creators are smart at putting in outside influences into each and every scene. If this is true, that they used the tension between Darcy and Elizabeth as something to relate to when they were making the scene with Zuko and Katara, then perhaps they might have a similar happy ending in mind.

**Moving on.** Zuko is still calm, and then Katara has her fit. She says "_How dare you…"_ and then cries saying what happened to her mother. This strengthens Katara's belief about Zuko being horrible, but she doesn't get to see the gaze on Zuko's face as he hears her words. He's truly touched and astounded. He also doesn't know anything about Katara, and now he's learned something so deep and personal that it shakes him.

Something happens now, that is the beginning of the major speculation that Zutara is going to happen. Zuko **apologizes**. He's never done that before, if I recall correctly. It's so unbelievable, that when I heard it, I wasn't really sure if I had heard right. This means that Zuko is touched so deeply by her words that he understands what the war does to others, and to himself. He says, "_We have something in common_". This definitely bonds them together. Just like Zuko, Katara also does something she never did before, with anyone else. When she talks about her mother, she _cries_. The significance is that we've heard her tell the tale to countless people, Aang, Jet, Haru, and none of those times did she cry. Zuko, him being the enemy in her eyes, causes the emotions to flow out of her. They are the only ones who can get one another to this emotional level when it comes to their pasts. Did you notice how Katara immediately stopped crying when he said that "_they had something in common_"? At that moment, the uncertainty stopped for her. There was nothing left to leave her confused.

Zuko apologized, and genuinely meant it. He implied that he lost his mother too, and she finally acknowledges that Zuko is completely different.

Now comes my favorite part!! After the break… it goes back to Zuko and Katara in the cave. As we see, Zuko is standing along with Katara. They are both on equal footing now because they broke through the barrier placed in between them as enemies. They learned something about each other that instantly caused the previous pain to disappear. Katara feels ashamed of herself because she thought of Zuko as the only enemy; she didn't consider Azula as much of a threat as Zuko. Now she apologizes to him, and he says_ it doesn't matter_, but oh yes it does. Zuko is a changed man, and he's only saying that to keep his pride in some kind of shape or form, because really it does matter to him that Katara said it.

Katara goes on to say that "_whenever I thought of the enemy, I always thought of your face._" This proves what I stated before, and on a happier note, she's confirmed that she's thought about him. Even if it's the enemy she thought about, he's something more significant than a random Fire Nation soldier. She might wonder, _why is he so ruthless?_ I'd like to note that she referred to Zuko in an episode and asked Sokka, "_What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail boy?_" or something like that. She said it so lightly and carelessly. Right before, she wondered who could be chasing them. Ah yes, so it was all in "The Chase". Anyways, she also lightly wonders "_Maybe it's Zuko?"_ It's almost as if she's not scared one bit and would enjoy seeing him again. That's when Toph asks who Zuko is and yeah… you remember I bet, so I don't need to say anything else. Where was I?

Oh yes, she's clearly thought a lot about him from their previous encounter in the North Pole. So she tells Zuko that his face is that of the enemy. "_I see_", Zuko said and pointed to his scar with his fingers. Note how calm he is, and so calm in fact that it's like he's sighing and somewhat disheartened because she notices his face, or scar, the most. She immediately doesn't want him to think that she believes him to be an ugly monster like in Beauty and The Beast (hmm… another allusion!) Katara notices his sadness at her words and says "_No, no, that's not what I meant!"_ Zuko knows he can't do anything about his scar so he gives in and talks about it openly with her. "_It's ok_." He goes on to say that he's thought differently lately and that he can have a destiny of his own, even though his scar will always mark him. Katara listens attentively and must be surprised that he never _chose_ to chase Aang, but that he was "_cursed_" to do it. At this point, Katara gives in as well. Zuko has never talked to anyone but her about how he feels about his scar, and Katara happens to be the lucky girl.

This brings me to compare his other relationships. The whole "Jinko" hype was all right while it lasted… the few seconds it did. However, even though they kissed, it meant nothing. Zuko couldn't tell her about his true identity, and therefore her feelings for him were false, as his identity as Lee was. Song, well she tried, but he obviously didn't want to open up to her. But Katara, well as I told myself throughout "Tales of Ba Sing Se", she's the only one who knows Zuko for being Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation. So, it's logical that she's the only one he could have a truthful relationship with, because she knows who he is and he doesn't have to hide it.

Okay, so we've established that Zuko has a soft spot for Katara, because he clearly does, opening up to her in ways that he has done with no one else. But what about Katara? Her view of Zuko has turned around completely. Thus in fact is shown by her willingness to heal his scar. Right after Zuko's done talking, she recommends that maybe there is a way to get rid of the scar. Zuko's eyes widen. He's always thought it would be a part of him till the day he died. What I love is the contrast from this scene and the one when she wants to help heal Iroh. Not only does she _want_ to heal Zuko's scar (wow, what ideas is she getting? Wanting to see her _enemy_ without a scarred face, so that his face could be whole and beautiful? Hmm…) Well, let's think back to the North Pole episode. It was Aang who wanted to save Zuko in that part, and Katara just sat there watching. Then she tried to heal Iroh, and now, she's taking charge and _wants_ to help Zuko. She feels so close to him now that she pulls out her spirit water in order to help him! Many have said, "why didn't she use the spirit water on Jet? She could have saved him!" Obviously, the creators needed to save it for the finale. Also, since we're talking about Jet, why not mention how similar her relationship with him is with her relationship to Zuko? Katara saw him change from bad to good, and so she's more willing to believe that Zuko can truly change, as Jet did. (If only he spilled out the info about how he saved Appa! Then she'd at least give him a hug!) But we can only dream… haha!

Katara walks up to him and shows him the water. Now they are across from each other, looking directly into each other's eyes. From Zuko's perspective, he never saw such pure and water like eyes right in front of him before. He's mesmerized and he lets Katara do what she wants to do. (He needs that yin/yang balance to complete his soul!!) As does Katara. When she stands in front of him, she sees the years of pain in his eyes and the torture he has suffered through, and more than ever she wants to help him overcome that. So, Zuko closes his eyes, and _lets _Katara _touch_ his scar!! **OMG!** Hello! It's completely clear that Katara means something more to Zuko than he lets on! He took Song's hand away, and here comes back all of the previous Zutara foreshadowing. Remember how he didn't say anything about Katara _not_ being his girlfriend to Jun? And then when the waiter said Jin was his girlfriend, he made it clear that she was _not_. Oh, and of course there's that _smile_ when Iroh mentions watching water benders (during "Bitter Work"). So to conclude, when it comes to Katara, Zuko's weak and let's her override his decisions.

Another brilliant part of the scene, is that first we see Katara touching his scar from one angle, and then another. First, it's when she's looking right at him, so we see Zuko as Katara does. And then we realize that we are the onlookers, and the shot is from the view of the Zutarians around the globe, just like we saw in the preview. So we thought she would heal his scar. Guess she didn't. Guess there was a better purpose for the water. But the fact that for a moment, Zuko was going to have a scar-less face, that Katara was going to help him accomplish that, makes us wonder why the creators would put such hopes up for us and then crush them. That's because they _want_ us to think that there's no chance now. Zuko's evil and whatever happened between Katara and Zuko was just to fill up the season finale. _Wrong._ Remember, every little detail is important. Guess what music was playing while the camera was zooming in and out of Katara touching Zuko's scar? It was the _same_ music when she was in the cave with Aang and they were about to kiss. I swear, it's either the exact same or a very similar version. That moment way back in chapter 2 was so crucial to the shipping point of view, and now they used the same momentum, the same special music to mark the occasion. What does that tell us?

The creators are purposefully playing this game with us. They want to see if we will understand their subtle hints or not. Moreover, the fact that they used the same music means they value each ship equally. They understand the importance of having both kinds of cake, vanilla _and_ chocolate. Both are great, and both keep your stomach happy and full. Okay, maybe that was a horrible metaphor, but in any case, no matter what the outcome of the finale was, Zutara is such an important aspect of the finale, and the creators know it completes the series with more drama.

Thus is why when everything goes well, someone comes crashing through the wall. I watched this part in the slowest possible mode, from screenshot to screenshot, every millimeter Zuko and Katara moved, I saw. First, I heard the wonderful happy music stop abruptly. I saw Katara turn towards the commotion, and that's what everyone else saw. It happened so fast, you'd need to go back and see what happens. Katara turns and then steps closer to Zuko. It's not much, but she does it. Zuko turns as well and doesn't move too much, but Katara did move closer to him. That makes me think they became so emotionally close in that moment, that she might feel the need to actually _be_ closer to him as well, just in case it was some crazy foaming dude there to kill them both. In any case, that minimal detail could be telling us that they need each other to protect each other.

_-Tune to Commercial-_

We're back, and Katara has run to Aang, hugging him for maybe the hundredth time already. Both Aang and Zuko stare at each other angrily. Of course they're enemies, Fire and Air, but they also share a common interest in Katara, you could say the least. Zuko's anger is shown again. What a difference than when he was just with Katara, the two of them alone, no one around, secluded. Because of that moment, Zuko was allowed to reveal himself to Katara, but when Aang and Iroh came back into the picture, he came out of that state and his face was no longer peaceful. His scar seemed tenser and his fists were clenched. Obviously, he was angry that they ruined the perfect moment, the moment when he could have become free of his scar and memories. But the creators don't want that to happen. It's so important; they can't get rid of it. So then he wonders why Aang is with Iroh. The last time he was with Iroh they were not working with the Avatar. After such a long time of being Aang's enemy, it was a bit hard for him to deal with the camaraderie, and Aang's blunt statement, "_We came to save you_", was enough to tick Zuko off. Iroh calmed him down slightly, and said they needed to talk. Iroh let's Aang and Katara go, but so much happens in the next five seconds!

Katara leaves, but looks back, almost longingly, her expression saying, "_Sorry Zuko… maybe I'll get rid of your scar later…_" Once Aang can no longer be seen, Zuko's face becomes downcast and he returns her gaze ever so sorrowfully. His eyes are narrow, as if he had just woken up from a dream. And his eyes follow Katara as she leaves. As she turns away, her eyes half close as she realizes what a different man she met and bonded with than the one she met at the South Pole. Again, I mention details: hear the music? It's the same as when they zoomed on the scar touching, only altered. The song is light and romantic, making their departure from each other so touching, and of course making each Zutarian jump, spazz, and point at the television screaming, "_Don't leave Katara! He wants to tell you that he loves you!_" or something like that.

From this point on, the horrible side of Zuko comes out, and every Zutarian's heart is broken, as Zuko almost wants to _kill_ Katara, and Aang as well. As always, what is shown can't be taken literally. Zuko can't just snap back into evil-mode so easily. I mean, come on! I just wrote five pages worth of reasoning behind the development of Zuko and Katara's relationship. There's something more to his lack of heart when he joins forces with Azula. She hasn't brainwashed him with her little speech. It's more like she's forced Zuko to understand that he can't beat her with fighting (as he wanted to do when he challenged her to an Agni Kai). She's playing with his mind by using words, and so he needs to do that too. His words and actions are all a ploy to make Azula think she's won. (I know, a lot of people think that Zuko is faking, but I'm going to explain with evidence so that we can be rest assured. But as with this entire essay, if I'm wrong, then I'm wrong. Please don't tell me five months later in the middle of Book 3 that my theory was completely off and that I was stupid to sit and type this out). But I honestly don't think I'm wrong, so I'll continue.

Iroh asked Zuko what he wanted. He closes his eyes and purses his lips tightly, bitterly thinking about what he wants. In that moment, many thoughts could have gone through his mind. One of them could have possibly been Katara healing his scar, the wound in his heart that has made him suffer for so long. She's the one that made him feel like a normal person, someone who was affected by the Fire Nation like she was. That thought alone has greater value than we know, and as I have already stated, Katara has more influence on him than anyone else. Katara had mentioned that he kept chasing the world's last hope to regain peace. For a day or two, he had lived peacefully with Iroh and he was happy. Wouldn't he still want that kind of happiness? Of course. So then, since he knows that, and he knows that he can't beat Azula if he goes against her (like every time before) then the only thing left to do is go undercover. Even if it means betraying Iroh, even if it means attacking and hurting Katara, he'll do it because what he wants is his peace.

There was a lot of time left to open interpretation when Azula left Zuko with Iroh. Iroh must have said something to Zuko, and that could have been encouragement even more to make Azula think he was on her side. She's his stupid puppet, who will do what she wants if she mentions the things that mean the most to him: his honor, his father's love, and going back home to the Fire Nation. Azula thinks that if she tells Zuko that all of that will be his, that she will hit his weak spot and that she will be able to persuade and influence his decision. **But she's wrong.** Katara is the one who can do that, and for all that matters, Zuko is way past the point of caring about those things. He knows that his father hasn't loved him, that his honor is his alone, and that he doesn't need to go back to the Fire Nation to be happy. He was already happy. So, that means Azula has no control over him. As he said, he's free to do what he wants to. That means that he can pretend to want those things. Zuko has always been a genius at hiding his true emotions, especially before when he was around Katara. He's been away from his sister for so long that she's practically a stranger to him, and so he can conceal his true ideas.

His development throughout Book 2 has been so crucially accounted for, that it wouldn't be realistic if all of a sudden Zuko was evil again. Remember that little boy in Zuko Alone? His name was Lee. Wait a minute! Isn't that the name Zuko chose for himself as a decoy? He told Jin his name was Lee. Maybe Zuko admired Lee's spirit, and the boy might have touched his heart and made him think about his true nature, which was displayed by the scenes from his youth with his mother. I'm just saying, Zuko isn't a bad guy at all. He just wanted acceptance, and already got it from his uncle and Katara. He doesn't need it from a ruthless sister and a cold father.

Let's talk about the fight now, between Azula, Zuko, Aang and Katara. Zuko comes in and shoots his first blow. It wasn't aimed at anyone. It was only aimed in between Azula and Aang. Could it be that Zuko wanted to show a certain person that he wasn't totally against them? Right, he looked at both Azula and Aang, but he must have looked at Katara too, they just didn't show that.

Then Zuko begins his round of attack towards Aang. The determination in his eyes, it's something way more concentrated than when he attacked him before. Before, Zuko's eyes were full of hatred and anger. Now, he was so focused that it was amazing to see the difference. Zuko was trying his best to make it seem like he was truly trying to kill Aang, just for Azula's benefit. By showing his display of attacks, Zuko makes Azula confident that she has won his mind over and she goes directly to attacking Katara. Zuko's fight with Aang was incredible, yes. His moves and attacks were so powerful, filled with a lot more technique than we've seen thus far. From my recollection, a person, like Aang, bends with more ferocity when something is at stake. For his plan to be foolproof, Zuko needs to hurt Katara in order to protect her. In other words, because he thinks his plan will work to stop Azula eventually, because he wants that to happen so he can be happy (maybe with Katara), he needs to attack her.

Since he wants it so badly, Zuko attacks with more clarity than before. I might add here that while battling Aang, Zuko uses his fire whips… wow, that sounds familiar… (water whips anyone)? When Zuko uses these whips, his hands flow over the top of his head, just like when Katara does water bending. I noticed that immediately when I saw it. There's always a distinction between each bending, and for some reason, Zuko decides that using his defense against Aang can also be his offense so that he could be attacking him but not with such a direct focus as most of firebending has. Sounds to me like he's thinking like a waterbender, and a firebender who has his or her pride wouldn't use waterbending techniques so easily, would they?

So here comes the part when Zuko stops Katara from bringing Azula down. Of course he does it because he needs Azula to think he's on her side. The battle changes focus and then Zuko fights Katara. Each lashes out whips at each other, and there is a stalemate. That is because Zuko is using Katara's technique against herself. He doesn't really want to hurt her, but then she says, "_I thought you had changed_." She's hurt deep inside because she let herself be led on by Zuko. Zuko stops fighting at that moment, and looks at her with a focused heart. "_I _have_ changed_." Some think he means that he changed back into being a horrible person, but I don't think so. He's trying to tell her that he did change into a _better_ person, but he has to attack them both because of that change. Zuko wants to take Azula down, but to do it, he needs to trick her first, and he needs Katara and everyone else to believe that he's on Azula's side in order to do it.

Funny though, that when he begins his next attack, we don't see it. It starts and then abruptly stops, almost like with Suki and Azula. There was no way we knew what happened, and it's left up to interpretation. Whatever did happen though, I think Zuko went easier on Katara than if the fight was during Book 1.

Fast-forward to Katara holding Aang after Azula has shot him. This is the biggest piece of evidence against Kataang. Mike and Bryan have incorporated yet another allusion, (for those who don't know what that is, it's when there is a reference to some other literary subject). With Katara's hair down, when she holds Aang, she looks exactly like Mother Mary holding Jesus after he dies. This allusion to the biblical death of Jesus confirms one thing: Katara loves Aang like a son. He's so dear to her that when he dies, it's like she loses a part of herself, her hope for a better future. So I'm sorry, but Aang's love **isn't** the same as Katara's love. That's why we see Katara hugging Aang so many times and helping him go through so much. It hurts her to see him in the Avatar State, full of hate and anger because she can't bear to see someone she loves so much go through that pain. She loves him like a son, or a brother for that matter, nothing more than that.

So then we see Azula and Zuko coming closer. Zuko just staggers slightly, his back hunched as if he was getting there as slowly as possible. He sees Katara's tears and her grief as she hold the lifeless Avatar in her arms. Then comes Iroh, his timely entrance just perfect. He tells Katara to leave, and she does so without any hassle. Where's Zuko? What's he doing? He stands and watches. He doesn't attack Iroh, which would be the obvious thing to do if he was completely evil like Azula. If was evil, he would do anything he could do get a hold of the Avatar, to stop Katara from escaping. He would take down anyone in his path, including Iroh. But he doesn't. After we see Katara leave and Iroh get captured, the scene goes to Azula and Zuko standing motionless behind her. Iroh and Zuko are looking towards each other. Iroh might be disgusted with Zuko, or he too could be faking it so that everything seems believable. I favor the second opinion.

All right. Now comes the ending scene with Azula on the throne and Zuko standing by her like a personal servant. She gives him the speech about how marvelous his actions were and that he was redeemed as a Fire Nation hero. Be sure to notice how silent and still Zuko is. He has never been so calm when with Azula; his face was never so emotionless. Zuko asks her about his honor, his father's love, if he will get it back even though he doesn't have the Avatar. To Azula, he seems so foolish and hopeless, and she _loves_ it. She loves seeing him like that and so she stands up and pats him on the shoulder, as if he was a little child who needed to be reassured that everything will be fine. Then Zuko excellently puts the icing on the cake and says, "_I betrayed uncle_". If my theory is true, he really didn't at all, but he says it so that Azula sees his "guilt". She's falling right into his trap.

The last thing that gives it away is when Zuko looks away. His face changes completely. His eyes display fear and worry. Why? Perhaps he could have been thinking, "_Did I just really help kill the Avatar? What am I going to do in that case? I really didn't want him to die, I just wanted to get Azula to trust me._" If he _was_ evil, Zuko would look pleased right? He would have looked like Zhao after he killed the moon spirit, happy and sickly jubilant. But nope. Zuko doesn't smile like Azula. Shouldn't he? After all they were victorious! Zuko's tricking her, that's why, and there's a bigger plan in store for season three that I have no idea about, but I'm sure it has betrayal in it.

I'd like to mention something from the previous episode. Remember Zuko's feverish dreams? They weren't for nothing either. In it, Zuko was Fire Lord, and Azula was the blue dragon. She was telling him to sleep, sleep because she wants to kill him. The dragon says, "Just like mother." If I'm right, then I'd like to state that this proves that Azula had something to do with her mother's death, and that in the future, Zuko could be Fire Lord because he tricked Azula. Azula might not die in the last battle, and then she would take her revenge by killing him so that she could have the throne. If it's true that he's Fire Lord, from what happened in the season finale, it would mean that Zuko would need to betray Azula, because from the looks of it, _she's _the one with the throne at the moment, so wouldn't _she_ be the one who has the throne if Ozai died? It's not going to happen because Zuko isn't evil, and he's going to stab her in the back, figuratively, and perhaps literally.

Why did I just spend a whole bunch of paragraphs talking about Azula and Zuko? To prove his innocence, and that given the right time, Katara will finally see Zuko's plot. It might take the whole season, but in the end, Katara will eventually come to understand that Zuko was faking all along. The bond that was formed before will be reunited by Zuko's determined bravery to go against his family and turn into a good man. She will admire him and thus Zutara is not dead, it never was. Zutara is thriving more than ever before, so don't think otherwise. Spread this theory and the hope that it brings! Zutarians shouldn't give up hope. There have been way too many foreshadows and the finale just strengthened every single Zutarian theory. Don't flee the empire, don't back away and be sad. Smile and even smirk, knowing that behind every detail there is a reason and those reasons favor Zuko and Katara more than anything else.

* * *

**A/N:** So?? What did you think?? Good theory? I spent almost three or four hours writing it and I watched the finale twice making sure I got the good parts memorized lol I know that there could be tons of arguments against my claims, but that's ok, I don't care. As long as I let you know what I believe, and that I was able to have my say, I'm glad. I just can't wait now until the next season, it's going to be simply amazing!!

Have a most wonderful day and thank you so much for reading!!

-Monika-


	30. A Dozen Betrayals

_They talk of a man betraying his country, his friends, his sweetheart. There must be a moral bond first. All a man can betray is his conscience._

-Joseph Conrad-

* * *

**A Dozen Betrayals**

**1.** _Bright Lies_

Roaring through the air, a blast of fire glistened. The shield of water vanished into a cloud of steam and she fell to the ground, pain searing through her heart. Their eyes met and his gaze became indecipherable and distant. She thought he had changed. She was wrong.

**2.** _The Fall of Trust_

A dragon swept through the air, beckoning its loud trembling cry to pierce the enemy's ears. Katara's eyes became amplified, the pain a thing of the past, and was told to flee if for the promising hope of her future. It was a warning that was well heeded, but Zuko could only gaze as the Dragon of the West silently permitted himself to be seized by crystallized rocks. A cruel smile shed on her Majesty's face while he could only look away, contemplating shame.

**3.** _The Moon: Deja vu_

His honor was all that had mattered. So much was sacrificed for a simple thing. It seemed to be so costly, yet all it took was an oath of a few words to fulfill his destiny. Zuko stood on top of the palace roof and glanced throughout the darkly lit city. People were dreaming, and everyone was unaware of what had occurred. He looked to the moon, and his eyes opened wide. It was enveloped in gray shadow, however clear the sinister sky was. Zuko's heart clung to his chest as the memory of a blood stained sphere filled his mind. Shut, his eyes became shut, and all was dark. His breath eased and he sighed. At that moment, there was peace, all until a figure passed through his sight, however impossible it might have been. A pair of distant blue eyes was weeping. He gripped onto the rail as his eyes burst open from their prison. She was gone, but fortunately, _he had his honor_.

**4.** _A Blackening Heart_

The morning sun had risen from its bed, and with it, the rest of Ba Sing Se. A man named Zuko stood up from his dreams, each one giving him an ominous thread of perspiration on his brow. With a deep breath, he changed into his royal Earth Kingdom robes and stammered around the palace until he found his family. Her Majesty sat with a smirk, glancing towards the Gymnast with curiosity stirring in her amber eyes. He was confused deeply, unaware of the reason behind the humor. Suddenly, he turned and faced the Dark Swan, her neck long and her hair sleek. Her face was slapped with shock, the first true emotion she had felt in numerous years. Zuko didn't know what to say, but she knew what to do. The Dark Swan pulled his arm and body forward, until he had sat down next to her seat. Her Majesty cocked her head and smiled. _Finally_, the Dark Swan's _Prince had arrived_. They looked like the perfect couple they were pictured to be. _Didn't he agree?_ The Dark Swan looked at him excitedly, and he nodded slightly, his heart thudding in his chest as the path he had chosen finally hammered his breath.

**5.** _Losing Humanity_

Hand in hand, they walked through the terraces and gardens Ba Sing Se had bestowed for so long. Zuko and his Dark Swan walked aimlessly until she sighed of boredom. Pulling him into the town, she smirked, seeing a group of kids playing with a ball near an alley. Her heavy presence left him; she strode over and stole the ball away swiftly. It was unnecessary for such young things to be excited about the possession of a trivial ball. Zuko needed to show them what true power was like. _Burn it Zuko_, she said. As she threw the ball towards him, he yelled with fury, and the ball withered into a pile of ashes. The children's eyes bulged and some began to weep. She took his hand and led him away cheerfully.

**6.** _Goodbye, That Which Defines Me._

It was just another day of ambling throughout the palace. Zuko sighed and turned down an unobserved corridor. At its end stood a tall room filled with swords of every kind. There were jagged spears, rusty ones, some that were lean and sleek, while his eyes only cared about the pair of identical broad swords with the dark green cloth on their hilts. His feet moved forward anxiously, his arms reaching forwards. Every ounce of his being wanted to touch them, hold them in his fingers, and let them slice the air. Out of nowhere, he was pulled back sharply as her Majesty's voice slithered through his soul. _Swords are useless. _Zuko grimaced, his eyes becoming colder yet. He nodded. They walked out of the room and only a shred of his genuine wishes was left unheard among the steal blades.

**7.** _Shunning Away Consequences_

A few weeks of new laws, and finally Ba Sing Se ceased to exist. City of Grounded Fire was its new existence, and each citizen was its loyal slave. Countless people resisted, and her Majesty left the Dai Li to their own resolutions. However, this left the air with a dry taste, so her Majesty's brother was assigned the task of condemning a certain individual. She entered the room, bound and her clothes torn. At first, the girl was unrecognizable. Zuko hadn't seen a face so scratched, a head of long hair as tangled as hers. Suddenly, she lifted her eyes and his body froze. The Abandoned Tiger snarled at him, her teeth clenched with fury. Perhaps he should have shown her a juggling trick at the moment, but instead his voice boomed and echoed in his ears. The Abandoned Tiger would, from that day on, live in isolation as far away from him as possible. Her feet dragged on the floor as she was carried out, and the silence cut at his limbs. His fists shook, his mind trembled, because the pitiless sting in her eyes had instantly reminded him of another set of eyes, more dreadful than he could bare to see. It reminded him of his nightmares.

**8. **_Death of his once "Desired"_

A trip to the abysmal dungeons was given twice a month. This was his third time among the starving men, women, and sometimes children. As Zuko passed by with pride, he made no acknowledgement of their sorrowful cries. He had long since forgotten how to hear them. At the end, the chamber was opened and on the ground sat a frail old man. His body was still as the footsteps shuffled inside. The dragon was now a shriveled man, waiting for the right moment to breath deeply. Zuko glanced at his arched back and approached him. The dragon spoke up, his voice groggy and wary. Zuko snatched away the trinket in the dragon's hands and observed it with hatred boiling in his blood. According to the dragon's request, Zuko was to _give the water maiden that gift he had made,_ _if he ever saw her_. The startling roar filled the room as he watched the red and blue scraps of paper become twisted within one another, dissolving from the sparks of fire in his palm. Sighing sadly, the dragon didn't tremble once while his nephew's flame was held in front of his wrinkled face. Title of "Fool" had already caused Zuko to suffer more than he had needed to. It wasn't something he wished to gain again.

**9.** _Taking Back Generosity_

The dreams were haunting him, draining Zuko of his life. He had learned long ago that he had unlimited freedom in his choices. It irked him, but Zuko couldn't forget every word that had been spoken to him while surrounded by sparkling crystals. Her Majesty conversed with her brother, finally allowing him a passage to their homeland. Only this could ease his conscious. It was all worth it. The Dark Swan kissed him farewell with her cold, dry lips, almost shedding tears as she waved him goodbye. Boarding the train, a couple sat towards the back. The cart of food passed by, allowing the prince to choose anything for his delicious meal. His eyes caught the glance of the woman's round belly, and her wide eyes staring down the array of warm steamed meat. Zuko smirked and closed his eyes, taking a deep waft of the food before him. _All of it_, he would have _all of it,_ even the very last _crumb_. The couple heard and sat dejected, their faces ashen as if their last hope had been taken from them.

**10.** _Birth of Selfishness_

The journey kept going onwards toward the Fire Nation. There was one problem however. Each thick tree caused the path to become twisted and tangled. Some soldiers were sent through the brush to find a way to cut through the trees. Zuko's patience waned. All that was needed to clear a path was a bit of fire. One dared to protest the prince's actions; _there were men in there_. To Zuko, it didn't matter. He threw his hands up and shot the blazing flames towards the leaves and the barks of trees. The grass cracked underneath the heat and a few cries rushed through the wall of fire. After a few moments, Zuko willed the invasion to disappear, and it did, leaving a trail of bare wood in their path. His crew stared wide-eyed, but Zuko sighed and continued forward, past the dead forest and his burned comrades. After all, there wasn't a storm without a few sacrificed losses.

**11.** _Inherited Cruelty_

The ship docked. Zuko walked forward, his eyes unwilling to accept the view of his adored fire lit mountains. He stepped onto the brittle dirt and took a deep breath of the smoky air as it filled his body and lungs. A few slaves were on hand to take care of his things. As he continued forward, a stumbled cry reached his ears, something he hadn't heard in a long while. A boy with ruffled hair and tan skin struggled beneath one of his bags. The boy wanted help. Apparently, the baggage was too heavy for him to carry. Apparently, Zuko didn't care, even if his name _was_ Lee. The boy's eyes glistened as Zuko gave the order to pile another bag on the boy's blistered back. Zuko turned, and saw a looming figure in the background. His face dropped, as did every muscle inside his body. Zuko's knees buckled and his head bowed as his father walked towards him. All was silent except the creak of the steal in the ship as it bowed in the water. Suddenly, Zuko jerked upwards as he felt a heavy and heated hand land on his shoulder. The Fire Lord neither scowled nor did he smile. _It was nice to see Zuko so well and fit_, and Ozai's hand left Zuko's shoulder swiftly. He turned away, and Zuko followed obediently, as if the past three years hadn't happened at all.

**12. **_The Greatest Betrayal of All_

As the sun set, Zuko watched the horizon carefully, as he had done for countless days since he had come back home. Inside somewhere, a voice kept warning him. _The day when a cloud would fly towards the palace would be the day of complete extermination. Be prepared. _And he was, with body and soul, ready to fight anyone that would come and harm the life he had worked so hard to restore. Just as he was about to walk away from the window, a cloud shifted far away and his eyes widened. The form became clear in a matter of moments. The Avatar was coming back to kill him for what he had done so long ago at Ba Sing Se, now the City of Grounded Fire.

The prince ran down the steps of his home, towards the lawns of grass in the gardens. A low reddened sky hung about the mountaintops and his eyes sharpened as he spotted the bison to his left, down by the shore. He ran full speed towards his enemy and then stopped when he saw his sister closing in on the Avatar, racing towards him with a trail of blazing blue fire at her heels. Unexpectedly, his heartbeat halted as a woman landed in front of him from the slopes of the forest surrounding him. Zuko's mouth gaped as she stood silently, her gaze bearing into his excruciatingly. Her cunning blue eyes and swift appearance stunned Zuko, freezing him in place, as her silence brought back the painful words he constantly suppressed to the back of his mind.

'You're a terrible person, you know that? Allways following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace. But what do you car?. You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and hatred is in your blood.'

He had responded then that she didn't know what she was talking about, but the haunting chill of her presence wrung his spine as she inched closer to him. Zuko closed his mouth as her fingers reached towards his face. Katara's lips were tight and pursed as she finally spoke.

"It's a good thing I didn't heal this scar…" Icy prickles sparked to life in his skin as her fingers gently brazed his scar like once before. "I needed to save the world instead."

At once, Zuko's standstill ceased and he yelled furiously, pushing her hand away from his face. She winced and tried to balance herself, but Zuko blasted fire towards her and Katara fell to the ground with a loud anguished cry. He immediately lunged for her and put his hand on her throat, pinning her to the ground. She choked slightly as Zuko suddenly found himself burdened at the thought of killing her. Katara took short breaths of air when she could and then peacefully let herself lie underneath his powerful grip. Her eyes fluttered as the remaining specs of light reflected in her eyes.

"I thought you had changed" were the last words her breath uttered before her head turned to its side, and her body became limp. Zuko slowly let go of her neck as the realization began to set in. He watched her skin turn pale as the fading sunlight stretched onto it. Everything fell silent as the wind carried the distant battle cries to his ruffled hair. His eyes widened and he suddenly gripped Katara's shoulders, shaking her forcefully.

"Damn you! You're the only one who makes me afraid of what I've done! You haunted my dreams and each breath I take is filled with the distant hope you gave me! You wanted to save the world, but yet you forgot to save me! I needed you to be by my side because I could see the light in the world when you were with me and then… then you left me. You didn't stay, I was betrayed, and so I betrayed the rest of the world. I don't care anymore though… because… because…" He let the hot tears spill from his eyes as the shadows filled her face as the sun finally slept behind the trees. "You're gone! I deceived myself, everything I ever wanted was you, but I just had to betray you once again… because my honor is so damn important, isn't it?"

The lonely breeze startled him as he listened to his frustrated sobs. Katara lay on the ground, not moving once. Zuko stood up and ran towards the clashing war. His desperate cry reached Azula's ears and she turned, letting the battle stop momentarily.

"Oh, it's you brother. Finally. I don't know what took you so long. After all, I though you'd make it here first."

The Avatar stood breathing heavily as he waited for Zuko to move. His eyes widened suddenly as the Prince shot a blast of fire, a dazzling array of blues, oranges and reds. A violet haze surrounded the flame as it instinctively reached its target head on. Azula cried out as her body burned all over, penetrating her skin and her empty heart. Zuko took full breaths as his knees gave out from under him. Aang's eyes darted to the side as a hand was put on Zuko's shoulder. He turned slowly and his jaw fell as Zuko saw Katara smiling softly above him.

"You're… I thought I… killed you!"

His hands frantically reached for the hem of her skirt to make sure that she wasn't a vision of an angel sent to torture him. The cloth rubbed gently underneath his fingertips and the tears trickled from his eyes again as he gripped more tightly and bowed his head. Katara's warmth swam around his head as she knelt next to Zuko and embraced him gently. His eyes closed from his weariness and his lips quivered lightly.

"I'm sorry Katara."

Her soothing voice calmed him down.

"Don't worry Zuko, I won't leave you behind again. I'm here to save you now."

He smiled to himself and kissed her cheek as they stood up. Their eyes diced the air in front of each other's faces and Katara could trace every ounce of painful regret in his swollen eyes. Zuko stepped forward, and confined himself in her arms. He took a deep breath of air, as the moments of his previous imprisonment flew away freely, as each strand of her delicate hair touching his cheeks brushed away the aching in his veins.

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully some of you realized the people I mentioned as the people Zuko had dealt with during the second season, (and the soldiers in the forest resembled the man he had saved in "The Storm" episode) Basically, the whole point of this was to kind of "predict" what will happen in season three, for all of you who really think that Zuko turned evil again. This is how he would do things, betraying who he really is. I wanted to depict how out of character it would be for him to do that, and so I used people he helped before, and turned the situations around, like with Lee and the pregnant lady. 

I also think that there's a possibility of Maiko happening. BEFORE you yell at me and point at the screen in horror, it will definitely be ONE-sided, but obvious because Zuko will sooner or later interact with her. (Oh, and I referred to her as the Dark Swan, did you get it?) I also believe that we will see Jin again (The Abandoned Tiger) But as you saw, it won't be a happy reunion.

In the end, Zuko will come around, even if he's evil till the very end and tries to kill Katara He isn't evil, because he's not.

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! And comments and observations would be greatly appreciated!

-Monika-


	31. Dreaming Of Ships

**Dreaming Of Ships**

"_What has happened before will happen again, only this time, you'll be ready."_

**I**. When you are little…

It was just a warm day in the South Pole. They had these kind of days on and off, so Katara wasn't too worried. She smiled and reached out to her mother as the sunlight touched her cold face.

"Mommy, can we go penguin sledding today?" Katara asked hopefully. Her mother smiled fondly and nodded.

"All right, as soon as I'm done with the chores, we can go," she replied happily.

Katara left her mother's side and walked away from the bustling village. There was something so wonderful about the sun, she figured. It made everything look so dazzling and special. The water she adored glimmered as it basked in the sun's presence. Katara had walked out of the village, in anticipation of her mother's arrival. Soon, they would go penguin sledding and she'd be the happiest little girl in the world. She sat down on the cold snow and sighed, holding her knees tightly to her chest. Her eyes were becoming tired and her eyelids drooped as she started at the water constantly. However she opened them at once when an enormous shadow engulfed her. She stared up at the metal ship with widened eyes and quivered as her body froze to the ground.

"What… what is that?" she asked quietly, trying to hold back her fear. The ship stopped in its path and then the ramp slammed onto the snow only feet away from where Katara sat. A few soldiers wearing masks and red cloaks ran down the ramp, and before she could yell, one of them grabbed her and ran back up the ramp with her. She struggled, her heart beating like a drum inside of her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she began to hear distant anguished cries. Her eyes were shut and she desperately told herself she was dreaming. Suddenly, she was dropped inside of a room and the door locked behind her. Katara opened her eyes and screamed.

"Mommy! Help me! The mean man took me away! MOMMY!" she cried, her voice shut inside of the cold room. Katara sat there sobbing until she had no more tears left in her eyes.

Outside on the upper deck of the ship, a tall man stood with a beard and a small topknot. A little boy stood next to him, watching the horror unravel in front of him. He was only seven years old, and yet the prince of the Fire Nation was already learning how to go to war.

"Captain Zhao, most of the city has been taken care of, sir," reported a soldier confidently.

He smirked and waved him away. "Good. We will dock here for the night. I'm sure they can't do anything anymore."

Zuko watched with his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "Captain Zhao, why did the snow get so red? Isn't it supposed to be white?" he asked with a perplexed expression. The captain laughed cruelly in the boy's face and shook him by the shoulders.

"This is a war, Prince Zuko. We have to get rid of the enemy, no matter what. Understand?" he asked with a cocked brow. Zuko looked away and nodded slowly. "Good. You are allowed to leave now. You can go back to your room. We'll be heading back home soon."

Zuko bowed his head and ran out of the room. He didn't understand why there had to be so much red snow, especially since his uncle had told him stories of funny white snowbenders. His feet bounced off of the steal floor quickly as he ran through the halls. Suddenly, he stopped, hearing a cry in one of the rooms next to him. His eyes widened with curiosity and he smiled. A guard was down the hall. He ran quietly into his direction and stole the keys without clinging them together. Even at such a young age, Zuko had been a clever thief. He ran back to the room and heard silence. Whoever was in there had stopped crying.

He made sure the guard had turned down the other hall before he put the key into the lock. Katara's heart skipped a beat when she heard the click in the door. Her eyes widened with fright and she seized her clothes around herself, shutting her eyes tightly. Zuko opened the door and then his smile fell. In front of him sat a little girl, her face and neck soaked from her dried up tears. Katara heard a gasp and opened her eyes. Her lips parted slightly as she stared in wonder. He had such golden eyes; she had such blue eyes. The two had never seen a person like each other before.

"What are you doing in here?" Zuko asked curiously.

Katara had thought it was going to be the same man coming to get her, but it was just a boy. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "How should I know? I just wanted to go penguin sledding and then someone took me away!" she said crossly. Zuko cocked his eyebrow and his face blew up with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Katara's tears welled up in her eyes again and she began to cry. "I… I want to see my mommy! Can you please take me to my mommy?" she asked, sobbing. Zuko looked down the hall and saw that it was still empty. He took her hand and she stopped crying instantly. The door closed and then they ran down the hall. Zuko clenched his jaw and kept looking around to make sure he wasn't going to get caught. Katara watched his ponytail swing back and forth as they ran and she couldn't stop staring in awe. Who was this boy?

They turned a corner and burst through a door into the open sunlight. It stung her eyes and Katara had to shield her gaze with her free arm. Zuko still clung to her little fingers as he ran towards the front of the ship. He thought he heard a distant shout, but it might have been his imagination getting to him. Katara saw the walls of her home and smiled brightly. The boy was taking her back. Suddenly, they stopped near the side of the ship. She turned towards him and hugged him fiercely. Zuko stammered, a deep blush filling his face. Katara stood back and smiled widely.

"Thank you so much for taking me back home!" she exclaimed. Zuko heard another shout and this time, he knew it wasn't his imagination. He looked at her sparkling blue eyes and growled angrily.

"So then go back to your mom already!" he yelled. Katara tilted her head and before she could say anything, the boy had pushed her forcefully over the edge of the ship. Zuko stood still until he heard a splash in the water. He closed his eyes and turned away angrily. Who did that girl think she was, hugging him like that? Zuko ran back towards the halls, but before he could reach them, the captain's shadow towered over him.

"Prince Zuko, what have you just done?" he asked strictly, with calmness around his voice.

His eyes widened and then he looked at the Captain directly. "I got rid of the enemy," he said bravely. Zhao smirked and then patted the boy on his shoulder.

"You'll turn into a fine Prince without a doubt," and with that, he walked away. Zuko turned towards the chilling white walls and wondered if the girl was going to make it or not. He stepped inside, away from the sight of the enemy's white snow.

…

The next day, the ship was gone. There was an eerie silence among the village wind. Only a few had survived, and they started to search for survivors. Someone stood along the outer wall of the Southern Pole and then squinted at the water. A little girl was floating towards the shore. The man ran towards her and he grabbed her into his embrace, tears streaming down his face. She coughed up some water and then flickered her eyes open.

"Daddy? Daddy! It's you!" Katara exclaimed, hugging her father back. Hakoda stroked her hair and smiled sadly.

"Where's mommy? I want to see mommy!"

Hakoda closed his eyes grimly and looked into her innocent face sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Katara. Mommy's gone."

**II**. … you tend to forget the past very easily…

She had finally gone penguin sledding, and really felt like she was in a dream. Katara had never laughed so much and the Avatar boy was surely fun to be with. The sunlight streamed down on them and she felt its warm glow above her. As Aang left, she grimaced and felt the joy vanishing from her body. Her chance at becoming a water bender was gone, and instead came a foreboding omen. The clouds gathered in the sky and the earth shook beneath her. Katara's heart raced as the ship's creaking grew louder. Ever so slowly, each second passed by her ominously as Sokka stood his ground against the Fire Nation ship.

"Sokka! Get away form there!" she yelled furiously, yet full of fear. He fell backwards onto the soft snow and the smoke cleared as the ramp swung down into their home. It invaded her heart, and something in her jerked Katara slightly. This feeling had felt somewhat familiar, and yet she couldn't remember due to its vagueness. Her jaw dropped as she saw a tall man storm down the steps. He wore the hard dark helmet of a man who wasn't supposed to be crossed. Behind him walked masked soldiers and Katara felt a shiver run through her spine. Sokka tried in vain to fight him; she knew it was no use.

Suddenly, he came forward. Each step he took felt like it was jabbing a thorn in her sides; it became hard for Katara to breathe. He had so much power and his cruel scar stood out around his eye as if boldly commanded the presence around him. Her hands reached up to her mouth as he inched closer yet. But the man didn't seem to be completely evil; he had a very youthful appearance about him. Katara held onto her grandmother as he walked over towards them.

"Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" he asked coldly.

Katara's pulse quickened and she suddenly winced as his arm shot out towards her. She clung to her grandmother's arm, hoping that he wasn't going to hurt her. To her astonishment, Katara opened her eyes and saw that he had grabbed her grandmother instead.

"He'd be about this age, master of all elements?"

No one responded and then he threw grandmother back to Katara. She held her dearly as her eyes widened. He threw a shield of fire at their heads and she cowered underneath the heat.

"I know you're hiding him!" he stated demandingly. Sokka got up and tried to face the prince once more, but nothing worked. Zuko was only finally taken down by his boomerang, and even then, Aang had come back to rescue her. Katara smiled eagerly, knowing that her new friend and his penguin would save them, even though it didn't seem likely.

"You're the avatar?" Zuko asked with disbelief. "But you're just a child!"

"Well you're just a teenager!" the boy replied. Katara's eyes widened in shock as the words stung her heart. Her hope had been reborn, and then stomped on all in one instant. Aang gave himself up for her, and he was led away by the loud mouthed tyrant. Katara watched with grief as the Avatar was led away by the man with the swinging ponytail. Her eyes clouded and the hatred began to boil. Whoever that man was, he was evil and from the Fire Nation; she would never forget that day and how he took her hope away.

**III.** …so easily, that sometimes, it's okay to plant a new seed in your heart…

Her footsteps echoed through the forest around her. The trees and leaves scratched her face as Katara tried desperately to make it on time. Reading the note, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to trust him, but there was no other way to help Aang, and besides, he had helped them once before. Zuko had betrayed them all at Ba Sing Se, but he was really risking his life by serving Azula's orders.

"This better be worth it, Zuko," Katara said to herself as the crisp night air clung to the perspiration on her forehead. A shiver ran through her as the sight of the ship emerged. The water reflected the pale crescent in the sky and Katara held her breath for a moment. She crouched among the shadows, waiting for her signal. A few minutes passed by and she grew irritated.

"How long am I supposed to wait here?" she asked bitterly. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw the three flickering fire balls vanish into the air above the deck. It was her cue and she leapt out of her hiding place and into the open night. Katara jumped quickly from one foot to the other and soon enough she was gliding towards the side of the ship, careful not to make too much noise. The waves were large and created a cover for her water bending, but she was still weary. Katara floated up towards the deck and saw a familiar figure standing there, waiting.

"Good, you made it on time," he said quietly.

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course I did! You're the one that took a while to get things ready," Katara said to Zuko, focusing on his glowing eyes. He nodded and looked towards a side door. She gasped suddenly as his hand grabbed hers and led her away.

"Come on. I've got to hide you quickly," Zuko said while they ran. A few guards had come towards the front of the ship where they had been only moments ago, but she was already hidden among the shadows. They slowed down inside the halls and walked conspicuously near every corner. Katara held her breath while Zuko kept motioning her to stand behind him. She surveyed his gestures carefully, understanding that it wasn't a trap, but she was ready to fight if it came down to that. The plan was for her to sneak onto the Fire Navy's ship as it started its journey towards the Fire Nation. She would meet the rest of the group there and along with Zuko, they would make their assault on the Fire Lord.

As they kept walking in the dimly lit corridors, Zuko's eyes suddenly widened and he turned towards Katara hurriedly.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Guards! Quick, in here!" Zuko grabbed her and opened the door nearest them. He shoved her inside and came in after her. She winced as the door slammed shut. The prince's eyes grew larger as he realized where they were; it was a closet, a really small one. If there was any light, Zuko would have seen her angry scowl. They were standing facing each other, only an inch of space in between them.

"Zuko, I…" Her face became shocked as she felt his palm over her mouth. He leaned closer towards her ear and whispered to her.

"Don't say anything or our cover is ruined!" he said sharply. Zuko let go of her and stood with his back against the wall. They heard the footsteps recede and Katara let her breath out. The air was growing hot and dry around them and her head was beginning to pound.

"Zuko, can we get out of here now?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Zuko's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he saw her flickering blue eyes looking desperately towards the door.

"Be quiet! There could still be guards out there. We have to wait until it's safe," he whispered. He heard Katara sigh and then suddenly he felt her body against his own. Katara jerked back at once as a deep blush spread across both of their faces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, bump into you. It's getting really stuffy in here," she explained nervously. Zuko cleared his throat and the silence resumed. After a long few minutes had passed, he felt her arms graze against his own and he cocked his brow curiously.

"Katara?" Zuko asked softly. He received no response. Then out of nowhere, she fell into him and he caught her body with his arms wrapped around her back. She rested her head against his chest and he looked down at her, his heart beating madly. Katara sighed happily and her cool breath swept across his neck. He pulled her closer and stood there, waiting for a chance to truly find a hiding place. But Zuko could wait; there was no rush if he had already found a perfect place to keep them out of sight.

**IV.** …so it can finally bloom into a beautiful flower.

The walls were darker. The snow was heavier. The water didn't flow smoothly. Katara sat down in defeat and sighed. Her life was a flickering memory in her heart. The clouds passed above her and the sun began to set, leaving its yellow shadow to glow in everyone's hearts, all except her own. Since she had come back home, the South Pole had been transformed. There were tall buildings and small canals in between houses. Her eyes hadn't recognized it as the Southern Water Tribe, and she mistook it for its Northern sister tribe. However, her grandmother greeted her warmly and Katara knew she was home.

But after a few months, she began to lose interest in the cold snow. Katara was lost in her own thoughts and even though she was in her own natural habitat, she had grown while traveling. Her cheeks blazed furiously in the sunlight as she sighed, remembering all of those moments which defined the changes in her life. Every time, she had been able to grow stronger because of those changes, but now, she was lost, lost inside of her own troubled heart.

"Hey Katara! What are you doing out here again?" Sokka asked as he stood next to her. She looked up at her matured brother and laughed timidly.

"I'm just watching the sun set. Is that all right with you?" she asked tauntingly. He scowled and started to walk away.

"Of course it's _fine_ with me. I just find it very interesting, that's all. I don't get why you like being out here so much!" he stated as his figure disappeared behind the walls. She smiled to herself and then stretched her body out as she lay down on the snow.

"It's because I can see the moon Sokka," she said to herself. Her smile suddenly faded and she closed her eyes, not wanting to admit the truth. Ever since coming back home, she had a tiny shred of hope stored away in the back of her mind. For some odd reason, she thought a ship would come and save her from the loneliness she felt. The ship came and went in her dreams, but never once was he on it. Katara yawned and curled up on the snow as the sky grew fainter and the colors were swept away into the horizon.

A few moments later, Katara gasped and sat up. She had heard a loud snap and her head twisted to each side to see what it was that had made the noise. Her heartbeat quickened; there was fog everywhere, and it was completely dark. The moon had vanished and she didn't know where she was. Her hands touched the snow underneath her and then she sighed with relief.

"I'm outside still. I must have fallen asleep," she said to herself optimistically. As she stood up to go back inside, she heard the noise again, and this time, Katara could distinguish its location. Turning to her right, she squinted and saw the outline of a pointed deck rising out of the water. Her jaw dropped as she began to walk towards it. When Katara finally stood before it, she was a long way from her home. She made sure no one could see and then she stepped into the water, pulling her arms up over her head. A wave pushed her up into the air and then she swiftly jumped onto the deck. Her hair fell out of its braid as she stood up and looked around with confusion.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked distantly. Katara took a few steps forward and then breathed in sharply. A heavy hand rested on her shoulder and she felt hot fiery breath against her neck.

"Why are you so scared, peasant?" a slick voice asked her.

Katara's hands fell to her sides and she stood there, shocked to her core. So many times she had dreamed, and longed to hear it, but her wishes were never fulfilled. The hand let go of her, and she turned around slowly, unable to bear the pain if it wasn't him. Her mouth fell open as his smirk and fierce golden eyes looked upon her. Tears strained her watery eyes as she closed her mouth. Zuko rolled his eyes and laughed casually.

"Did you miss me much? Sorry I haven't visited in a while, but you know, being Fire Lord isn't an easy task," he concluded thoughtfully. He grabbed her hand then and pulled her away towards the edge of the ship. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said. All of a sudden, Katara's body was gripped with shock and every hair stood on its end. A memory passed through her mind, distant and vague, but the feeling was the same; she was being dragged by a boy with a swinging ponytail and he was going to take her somewhere. They stopped at the edge and Zuko put his hands up towards the fog, which was really a cloud of smoke. "I think you're going to like this, just hold on a moment."

Katara stood watching him concentrate. She didn't care what he was about to do, but an idea formed in her mind. Her hands stretched out quickly, pushing him overboard. Zuko wailed and fell into the icy water with a loud splash. Katara's eyes sparkled as his head popped out of the still surface. Steam rose from the water and he scowled at her from below, his hair coming undone and clinging to the sides of his face.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked bitterly. Katara laughed to herself as she called the water towards her. Zuko appeared on the deck completely drenched and fuming. He walked up to her giggling figure and pointed his finger at her face. "Are you insane? You just pushed me into the freezing water!" he exclaimed furiously. Katara winked and leaned forward a bit while putting her hands on her hips.

"I was just repaying the favor Zuko. Don't tell me you forgot!" she exclaimed, mocking disbelief. He scratched his head and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Whatever it is, it doesn't give you the right to…" He gaped as she suddenly jumped towards Zuko and hugged him tightly. She breathed in his musty scent as he responded to the embrace.

"You saved me when I was little. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you… Thank you Zuko… Thank you for coming back," she whispered gratefully. Zuko's hard face softened and he smiled at her, kissing the top of her head. Katara looked up at his gentle face and he wiped away her tears.

"Look at the sky," Zuko murmured. Katara turned away from him, still holding onto his soaked clothes. He had made an opening through the smoky layer of fog and the stars glittered above them. "Helmsman! We're ready!" Zuko barked. Katara heard a boom resound and she hid herself in Zuko's embrace. "It's all right. Look." He pointed at the stars and her jaw dropped. Fireworks exploded vividly in all different colors among the dark drapes of the sky. Katara smiled broadly, her heart finally filling itself with the comfort she had longed for since the first day she had seen his golden eyes.

"_When you are little, you tend to forget the past very easily, so easily, that sometimes it's okay for you to plant a new seed in your heart, so it can finally bloom into a beautiful flower."

* * *

_

**A/N:** I hope you liked it!! It's a big change from the usually sad things I write huh:D I had this idea for… who knows how long? It's been in the back of my mind, and I really wanted to write it! So tell me what you think!! Please review!! Arigato **and have a nice day!!**

-Monika-


	32. Rising With The Sun

**Rising With The Sun**

"_The true antidote for blood thirsty hunger is the desire to be loved for who you are."_

..::-::.. after the finale ..::-::..

The silence that night was shattering. Katara's heart couldn't keep a calm steady pulse and she was always looking each way to see if Azula was going to pop up out of nowhere. Each howl of wind made her shake as her hair flew wildly about her face. Appa was sleeping and everyone was surrounded in the safety of a faraway forest. The trees were thin and ample in number, a perfect place for shadows to lurk around them, to protect from intrusion. But Katara couldn't sleep, she got up and took a few steps in each direction and listened to make sure that no one was there. Her heart raced as she heard a wings fluttering up above. Jerking her head to the left, her eyes darted through the branches in search of the sound. A tiny shriek vibrated in her bones and she gasped as a mysterious body zoomed towards her face. She held her hands up to shield herself but her arms dropped to her sides automatically as she felt claws clutch onto her shoulder. The next thing she knew, her neck was injected with two pointed jabs. Her body froze and then as the blood within her was drawn out, she lost her vision and fainted.

..::-::..

It had already been a week after his betrayal, but Zuko was still having trouble sleeping. Shadows lurked around his head and every sound felt like a silent attack, like someone was going to jump at him when he had his eyes closed, when he wasn't watching. It was the seventh night and the moon was a small crescent. Its pure light shined through the window in Zuko's new chamber inside of the palace and he sighed as he turned over in his bed. There was a sudden cold blast of wind against his back and his eyes shot open. He twisted back to face the window and his jaw dropped; it had been opened and the curtains were fluttering as if irritated. His eyes narrowed and he sat up, looking around for any suspicious hidden movements.

After a few moments, Zuko got up and headed towards the window to close it, but at the last moment, when his hand reached for the shutters, he caught sight of a loose strand of hair floating in the darkness. Zuko turned to the right to face the seemingly invisible figure, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his ears tuned into the slight intakes of air, and he realized that someone was slouching against the wall. He reached for it, but when he grasped through the air, his fingers curled into a fist and he felt nothing. Zuko blinked and looked around to see that there was no one there. Shaking his head slowly, he got back into bed, completely forgetting to close the window.

Another breeze sliced through the air and this time, Zuko pulled the covers up to his ears and hunched his shoulders. Just a moment later, there was a deep intake of air and a tug on his blankets.

"Zuko…" He jolted up right with his eyes wide as the light shined onto the end of his bed. There, shivering and clutching herself fiercely, Katara sat perched on her bent feet. He stared in disbelief as the light reflected onto her translucent eyes. There was no color in them and neither in her skin. Her breathing was rapid and her lips parted and closed halfway quickly. She reached out towards him and raised her eyebrows in desperation.

"Zuko…" she said again, this time with more force.

"Wh-what are you doing? How did you get in here?" he asked as his voice croaked from surprise.

She laughed shortly before swaying and falling onto his bed face down. Katara curled into a ball and rocked herself while holding onto her knees. Zuko's face became stricken with incredulous awe as he saw a pair of black broken wings disappear into Katara's back. She began to sob as he took hold of his courage and leaned closer to her.

"Help me Zuko… I need help…" she whispered. Her voice rang in his ears with a dissonant memory flowing through his mind. Seven nights ago he had betrayed her, and now she wanted his help. It didn't make sense, nothing did, and as for the wings, he tried to shut that away from his mind. Her fingers clasped tightly onto his sheets as she clenched her teeth and barred herself for the pain. Katara moaned as her sobs echoed through Zuko's pounding heart. Without thinking, he began to reach for her shoulder but she suddenly spoke through the torture.

"What should I do? Who should I help?" she asked feverishly. Zuko narrowed his eyes and looked at her intently. She was clearly suffering inside but he didn't understand why. As he tried to comprehend her mumbled words, he found himself wondering why she had decided to come to him out of all people. First she needed his help, and now it seemed like she needed to help someone else.

"I want to help you, but I have to help myself too…" she said quietly. Katara's blood was rushing around her body in circles, faster each time she breathed. For an entire week, she had been drained of life as she tried to stop the urge to find food, liquid food. There was no explanation for her sudden change in bodily behavior, but the image of a bat like figure always swept through the back of her mind whenever she questioned herself. Then, when everyone had started to restrain her, she attacked them, Katara ran away from the campsite and flew into the sky in search of prey. One name kept flashing in her heartbeat, in the core of her anger and hunger; it was Zuko she needed to destroy. He had deceived her and everything inside kept pushing her to find him and use him for her own benefits, but a tiny voice kept fighting her instincts and that was why Katara was cowering in front of Zuko instead of drinking his blood. She wasn't an ordinary vampire; Katara had morals and it was the one thing that was bringing her closer to death.

Zuko watched in confusion as she squirmed and inched closer towards him as she held onto her abdomen tightly. Her hair was drawn out and it fell around her damp face like scrambled threads of unwoven clothing. A picture of her previous composed nature flashed through his mind and he clenched his fists, amplified disgust suddenly forcing him to do something to help her. Zuko couldn't watch her wither in pain any longer. His hesitant fingers extended towards her and then gripped her shoulders. He pulled her frail body into his, and he held onto her tenderly as her head swayed from side to side. With a deep breath, Zuko enclosed her trembling body within his arms and closed his eyes tightly as she resisted.

"It's okay. Try not to think about anything," Zuko said softly. His face rested against her tangled hair as he moved his fingers through the rigid strands. Katara growled at him and pushed against his chest with her fists, but Zuko held onto her more tightly until she finally stopped and opened her eyes, letting his warmth flow through her. She reached for his neck and wrapped herself around him as she sighed with relief. Zuko's heart kept racing as each sound seeped into the moment of their peaceful embrace. Suddenly, his eyes bolted open as he felt a small wet tongue lick the side of his neck. With gradual pressure, two spiky teeth touched his skin. Zuko let go of her slightly as his eyes broadened.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

A trail of liquid seeped down Zuko's neck as the pressure was lifted and Katara's head leaned against his shoulder. "I'm sorry Zuko," was all she said and then he pushed her away forcefully. Katara landed on the end of his bed and kept her back bent as her arms reached forward. Zuko's hand immediately flew to the side of his neck where he had felt the dripping fluid. His fingers traced the wet liquid and then he looked at the tips within the moon's streaks. The liquid was clear and he realized that nothing had happened to him; it had only been his imagination. Putting that aside, he heard Katara crying and realized that she must have let the tears spill down his neck instead of his blood. She raised her head slowly and stared at him with her see through eyes.

"I can't do it… I tried, but I just can't! I need your blood, my food, I need to live, but I can't… I can't…" her breath was straining and Katara was gasping again. Zuko's eyes rose with sympathy and he reached a hand towards her.

"It's all right, you don't have to. I'll help you, just tell me what..." his voice trailed off as a sudden spark lit up in her face and she lunged towards him, knocking him back against the wall. Her fingers curled around his neck and she applied pressure so that he started choking. His eyes widened and his arms swung around trying to get a grip on her. Katara was about to lean into his neck when she winced. The faint morning light was coming in through the window and she moaned in agony as the light burned her face. She let go of Zuko and he gasped for air as Katara collapsed into his lap. Her open mouth exposed her two sharp fangs and she jerked as Zuko held onto her arms firmly. He clenched his jaw as she struggled to run away from the sun. Within a few moments though, her agony ceased and the fangs disappeared as her eyes closed and her body became motionless.

"Zuko…" she whispered as fresh tears trickled down her nose. Zuko held her head in his hands and brought her into his embrace once again, even though he thought that maybe she would try to hurt him again. Zuko's fingers held her chin in place as he wiped away her wet cheeks. As soon as his fingertips brushed away the last trace of tears, her eyes flickered open and she saw his golden eyes sparkling in the sunshine. She gasped and pulled away from him gently. "What happened? Did I…" Katara couldn't find her voice then as Zuko shook his head and looked away.

"No, nothing happened," he said distantly.

She let her jaw drop slowly and then she looked at the bed, the crumpled sheets and realized the struggle that had occurred had been because of her. Without saying anything more, she stood up and walked away from him. She came to the window and held onto herself with folded arms. The sun's warmth was creeping into her and she managed a weak smile, knowing that somehow she had overcome her hunger and the deep instinct to hunt she had acquired. Despite herself, she began to cry again as she remembered the long nights of pain she had endured, trying to fight herself and the urge to find Zuko and kill him. Her shoulders shook lightly and then she gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around her torso from behind. Zuko pulled her into his chest and let his head drop onto her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were so different…" he whispered into her ear. She quickly turned around and looked up at him in shock. He was smiling slightly and it made her shiver as the breeze swept against them. Katara looked away, heart broken. She didn't know what to think anymore. The reason she had wanted him as her only prey was because he had betrayed her, but even though she had tried, he still accepted her as if she had done nothing to him. Her voice was still weak but she managed to give him some sort of explanation.

"It happened a week ago, something attacked me and bit me on the neck. When I woke up, a voice inside my head kept telling me that I needed to crush you after what you did to me." Zuko fell silent and shook his head.

"I wasn't lying back then. I _have_ changed Katara. I'm only pretending to be on Azula's side. I want the Avatar to end this war more than you know," he finished strongly. Katara looked at him in astonishment.

"But I tried to kill you…how can you say that?" she asked with deep shame.

"You only did that because you were afraid and lost, like I was before. But we're both here and that's all that matters," he said softly and then touched her cheek slowly. Katara's heavy body lifted as she leaned in to embrace him. Her hands gripped onto his back tightly as Zuko held onto her closely.

"Thank you for understanding Zuko," she said into his chest. Katara pulled away slightly and looked up at his smiling face. Her lips parted faintly as she saw the radiating warmth spread from his eyes to hers. The sunlight glowed around his face as he gazed into her eyes intently. Her heart stopped for a second as he leaned in and their lips brushed, her eyes shut, and their kiss was sealed by the sunrise.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! I had to keep tradition: I updated sometime around V-day last year, so of course I must do it again:D I feel so good now! I haven't written fluff in a longgg longgg time! Some of you will probably wonder what on earth possessed me to write about Katara being a vampire, well, I always liked the concept and wanted to try it out myself, but I didn't want it to be "omg, Zuko's the lust-blood thirsty-vampire and he wants Katara for who knows what..." I wanted it to be ... a little different!

So I'm hoping you liked it!! Pleaze comment! Por vavor :D

-Monika-


End file.
